L'espoir fait vivre
by katido
Summary: Nous voici de retour au début de la saison 5. Blair prépare son mariage avec Louis tandis que Nate et Chuck sont partis rejoindre Serena à LA. [C/B] Of course.
1. Chapter 1

Meilleurs vœux à vous pour l'année nouvelle.

Hé oui, me revoici.

Une nouvelle histoire Chair, Bien entendu.

Merci de me laisser un petit commentaire avec vos avis et impressions.

Katido

* * *

Blair Waldorf composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie. C'était à son tour d'appeler Serena. Elles se parlaient chaque jour à la même heure depuis l'autre côté des USA. Cette dernière lui manquait beaucoup, surtout en cette période.

La brune était très heureuse que son amie ait enfin trouvé sa voie. Serena avait papillonné autour des hommes bien trop longtemps. Il était temps qu'elle se prenne enfin en main et décide de son avenir.

_Décider de son avenir ?_ _Quelle ironie !_

Blair n'avait jamais imaginé que la blonde aux cheveux scintillants et à l'allure de top model finirait comme ça, elle l'aurait plutôt vue devant que derrière la caméra. Mais si cela faisait son bonheur, elle ne lui souhaitait que de réussir aussi bien qu'elle.

_Vraiment ? Et qu'avait-elle réussi au juste ? Des fiançailles de contes de fée et un mariage princier en vue ? _

_N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité depuis qu'elle avait trois ans ? _

_Excepté qu'elle n'avait plus trois ans et que le conte de fée …_

- BLAIR ! cria sa mère depuis le rez-de-chaussée où elles avaient argumenté continuellement avec la princesse Sophie à propos des détails du mariage depuis le matin-même.

… _n'était pas si rose et parfait que dans les dessins-animés de Barbie._

- J'arrriiive, répondit-elle en se cassant la voix, après un soupir.

Les sonneries retentirent dans son oreille. A la quatrième, Serena daigna enfin décrocher.

- Quand même ! maugréa la future princesse. Tu sais que seuls nos échanges quotidiens me permettent de survivre !

- Bonjour à toi aussi, sourit la blonde depuis la côte ouest. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je bosse.

- Et moi j'ai un mariage à préparer, avec une horrible marâtre sur le dos et j'en suis réduite à devoir jouer les cendrillons pendant que tous les autres iront au bal ce soir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je croyais que tu avais ce truc de discours d'Albert avec tout le gratin aux Nations Unies.

- Non, visiblement, je ne suis pas encore admise dans leur cercle. Je n'ai même pas le droit d'accompagner mon fiancé à l'assemblée générale. Figure-toi que seuls les membres de la famille royale _Officiels_ ont le droit d'entrer. Je resterai à la rue comme une vulgaire souillon.

- Cesse de dramatiser, B. Bientôt, tu seras Officiellement princesse et tu pourras le leur faire payer tout ton content. Je suis certaine que tu y prendras un malin plaisir.

- S'il n'y avait que ça ! Mais les chamailleries de ma mère et Sophie vont me rendre dingue. Sans parler de Louis qui n'a toujours pas compris que c'était _Notre_ mariage !

- Blair, calme-toi, je suis certaine que ça ne peut pas être aussi horrible. Après tout, tu vas avoir un mariage Royal ! Celui dont tu as toujours rêvé.

- Celui dont j'ai toujours rêvé, c'est celui que j'ai planifié depuis mes huit ans. La première entrevue a été désastreuse, je n'ai pu décider de rien. Il a cédé à Sophie sur tous les points, même les pivoines, se plaignit la future princesse de Monaco. Ça a complètement dégénéré, on aurait dit un fils italien.

- J'imagine que ce ne doit pas être évident pour lui de trouver le juste équilibre entre sa mère et sa fiancée. Je suis certaine qu'il essaie de maintenir la paix autant que faire se peut, répondit sa meilleure amie depuis les studios de télévision californiens.

Elle était tellement heureuse que sa vie prenne un nouveau tournant. Elle s'était bien trop concentré sur les garçons l'année précédente et pas assez sur elle-même. Mais cet été avait été fabuleux. Contrairement au farniente qu'elle avait prévu, elle l'avait passé à travailler et ça lui avait fait un bien fou.

_Qui aurait pu croire ça ?_

- Arrête d'être aussi rationnelle et fait un effort pour voir aussi mon point de vue, râla Blair. Je ne t'ai même pas encore raconté le pire. Ils veulent que je porte la robe de mariée de Sophie. Pas seulement pour le jour J, mais aussi pour les photos dans _Vogue Paris_. Les robes de seconde main, c'est pour les œuvres de charité ou les deuxièmes enfants, pas pour une mariée le jour de son mariage. Louis sait à quel point ça me contrarie. Il m'a dit qu'il parlerait à Sophie, mais …

- B ! Tout d'abord : _Vogue Paris_ ? C'est fantastique ! Ensuite, tu seras fabuleuse, peu importe ce que tu portes. Ce qui devrait être la robe de Sophie, comme ça, elle aura une superbe photo de toi habillée exactement comme elle veut et tu auras plus de chance de choisir toi-même la robe dans laquelle tu resplendiras le jour de ton mariage royal.

- Tu vois ! C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin que tu sois là, geignit la brune. Quand est-ce que tu rentres ? Los Angeles, c'est juste une halte possible pour faire de la chirurgie esthétique, pas un endroit pour vivre.

- Serena, tes invités sont là, crachota une voix dans l'appareil posé sur la table devant elle.

- Ok j'arrive tout de suite, répondit-elle dans son talkie.

Chuck et Nate devaient la rejoindre sur le set. Ils avaient débarqué à L.A. sur un yacht que le premier avait gagné au poker à Chang Mai. Son frère avait apparemment développé une nouvelle philosophie de vie qui lui allait à ravir.

Elle s'en réjouit. Elle avait pensé que sa rupture avec Blair serait plus difficile à gérer que ça pour lui, mais son meilleur ami lui avait certifié qu'il allait bien. Les garçons s'étaient amusés comme au bon vieux temps pendant tout l'été.

Grace au nouveau credo de Chuck, elle avait pris la résolution d'aller voir Jane, la productrice qui lui avait demandé son avis sur une scène. Elle l'admirait et avait été très excitée à l'idée de pouvoir s'exprimer à ce sujet. Mais son superviseur, Marshall, avait clairement énoncé son mécontentement lorsqu'il l'avait appris.

Elle avait donc renoncé pour ne pas le froisser et à présent elle craignait que Jane pense qu'elle soit une personne sur laquelle on ne pouvait pas compter. Chuck l'avait convaincue qu'elle avait encore le temps et la possibilité d'y remédier.

Elle avait donc trouvé le courage d'affronter les foudres de Marshall et décidé de dire « Oui » à cette opportunité qui se présenterait.

_Puisque ça avait l'air de plutôt bien réussir à son frère adoptif, pourquoi pas à elle ? _

- B, je t'aime, tu me manques aussi, dit-elle dans son téléphone cette fois.

- Très bien, j'ai compris, soupira sa meilleure amie. Demain, même heure. Aujourd'hui c'était moi, donc ce sera toi.

- Bien sûr. Tu es notée sur mon planning.

- Écoute-toi ! On dirait une vraie professionnelle, railla Blair.

- Bye.

- Bye.

La future princesse raccrocha un peu rassérénée par les propos de sa meilleure amie. Le texto de Louis termina de la convaincre, apparemment, il avait parlé à sa mère à propos de sa robe. Les choses allaient donc s'arranger. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se préparer et à attendre les premières excuses royales de son prince.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci bcp pour vos coms.

Comme d'habitude, avec la musique, c'est mieux.

* « Le secret » Calogero

* * *

Encore une histoire à écouter *

Seul avec soi

Pour ne pas laisser la vérité

Se faire avoir

Encore un sourire acidulé

Qui survivra

Aux cicatrices si mal refermées

Cachées au fond de moi

Je sais comment oublier

Tous les chemins sans espoir

Encore des mensonges pour oublier

Nos idées noires

Et l'ascension des amours brûlés

Vers l'au-delà

Encore une image à effacer

De son miroir

D'un seul geste, d'un seul regard tourné

Tourné vers autre part

Je sais comment on fait

Pour se raconter des histoires

Oh oui je sais

Je sais comment on fait

Pour se noyer de désespoir !

Le mal est fait

Silencieux il reste en moi

Je ne le regarde pas

Je garderai le secret

Je garderai le secret

Quelque part au fond de moi

Où personne ne peut l'apercevoir

Je garderai le secret

Je garderai le secret

Encore un sourire à effacer

De la mémoire

Un regard qu'il faudra éviter

Tellement de fois

Combien de caresses à arracher

Au souvenir si présent

De nos corps encore mêlés

Au souffle de nos voix

Je sais comment on fait

Pour se raconter des histoires

Oh oui je sais

Je sais comment on fait

Pour se noyer de désespoir !

Le mal est fait

Silencieux il reste en moi

Je ne le regarde pas

Je garderai le secret

Je garderai le secret

Quelque part au fond de moi

Où personne ne peut l'apercevoir

Je garderai le secret

Je garderai le secret

Le survivant ne dit jamais

Les secrets qui l'abritent des courants

Il fait semblant

De ne pas se douter du danger

Quand il le pressent.

Le mal est fait

Silencieux il reste en moi

Je ne le regarde pas

Je garderai le secret

Je garderai le secret

Quelque part au fond de moi

Où personne ne peut l'apercevoir

Je garderai le secret

Je garderai le secret

Chuck ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez tandis que la chanson continuait à se disséminer dans l'air ambiant de la cabine.

_Si seulement il pouvait encore ressentir cette douleur avec laquelle il s'était habitué à vivre depuis qu'il avait tout détruit entre eux._

Elle s'était apaisée pendant un temps lorsqu'ils avaient repris une relation.

_Des plus tordue il est vrai, mais n'était-ce pas toujours comme ça que ça s'était passé entre eux ?_

Quand il l'avait raccompagnée ce soir-là, après le Victrola, dans la limo, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça puisse se terminer d'une façon aussi magique. Non pas qu'il n'avait jamais rêvé du corps de la belle brune se frottant contre le sien, mais il n'avait jamais cru possible qu'elle lui accorde autre chose qu'une réplique cinglante ou un regard offusqué et dégoutté.

Pourtant, elle lui avait offert ce qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais offrir à aucun autre. Ce qu'elle avait réservé pour Nathaniel, celui qu'elle devait épouser depuis toujours.

Il sourit en repensant au fait qu'il avait lui-même hésité quand il ne s'encombrait jamais de ce genre de chose.

_Mais avec elle c'était différent. _

Tout était différent quand il s'agissait d'elle.

IL était différent depuis elle.

La jeune fille avait longtemps lutté avant de lui donner son cœur et il avait lui aussi résisté de toutes ses forces contre les papillons qu'il ressentait dans son estomac mais, les lépidoptères avaient été vainqueurs, incontestablement.

Ils avaient joué comme ils aimaient le faire, comme seul Chuck et Blair savaient le faire … et ils s'y étaient brûlé les ailes et le cœur. Tous les deux. Parce qu'il avait réduit leur amour en cendres. Il avait détruit la seule personne qui ne l'ait jamais aimé malgré tout ce qu'il était.

Mais quand il s'était jeté sur elle le soir de son anniversaire, incapable de contenir le brasier qui faisait bouillir le sang dans ses veines, elle avait répondu à la passion dévorante qui brûlait en lui par la même fureur.

Elle avait montré la même avidité que lui à se repaître de sa peau, la même ardeur à mélanger leur corps pour n'en faire plus qu'un seul. Ils avaient laissé l'embrasement les consumer jusqu'à ce que la fièvre ne disparaisse de chacune des cellules de leurs corps.

Et même s'il savait qu'elle le détestait de tout son être et que pour elle, ces moments-là n'étaient que du sexe, quand il la tenait dans ses bras, son cœur parvenait à battre sans trop saigner.

Il avait même commencé à cicatrisé quand ils étaient redevenus amis. Une amitié améliorée ! Mais il n'avait pas pu maintenir la supercherie bien longtemps. Elle le rendait complètement fou, à ne plus savoir que dire ou que faire.

Il avait accepté son désir d'être une femme de pouvoir, de s'éloigner de lui pour enfin accéder en haut des marches par elle-même, sans être dans son ombre. Il était bien conscient que c'était ce qui pouvait arriver de mieux à la femme à qui appartenait son cœur.

Rester loin de son influence et de sa noirceur pour enfin briller au firmament comme elle le méritait. Son prince la rendait lumineuse. Louis lui apportait enfin le bonheur auquel elle avait droit.

Le son et la chaleur de la voix de Blair résonnaient encore en lui, mais il ne ressentait plus le supplice de l'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre.

Les articles et les photos remplissaient les colonnes de tous les tabloïds.

Pourtant il restait de marbre devant les clichés de la future princesse. Il ne ressentait plus rien, à part le vide immense qui l'avalait tout entier. Il était comme mort à l'intérieur.

C'était bien pire que lorsqu'il avait eu quelques petits problèmes « mécaniques » causés par ses sentiments pour Blair. Là, c'était tout le contraire, les filles qu'il ramenait dans son lit ne lui faisaient aucun effet. C'était comme si son corps agissait de son propre chef, mu par des réflexes. Il réagissait physiquement mais il ne ressentait rien. Que le néant.

Il n'en avait pas parlé à Nate.

Son meilleur ami tentait de le distraire de son mieux.

Comme s'il pouvait oublier que la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout, y compris lui-même, allait promettre d'aimer et de chérir un autre que lui, qui la rendait bien plus heureuse qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Comme s'il pouvait effacer de son cerveau les images de la femme de sa vie remontant l'allée aux bras de celui qui serait devenu son mari. Ou l'idée qu'elle porterait un jour les héritiers Grimaldi.

Les deux jeunes-hommes avaient passé l'été à renouer avec leurs vieilles habitudes et à rabibocher leur amitié. Elle avait été bien malmenée pendant les derniers mois. La deuxième aurait sans doute pu lui réchauffer le cœur s'il avait pu ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Alors, il faisait semblant que tout allait bien et même plus. Au moins, il pouvait épargner à son meilleur ami ses soucis psychotiques en jouant sur une soi-disant nouvelle philosophie.

_D'ailleurs de quoi aurait-il bien pu se plaindre ? _

_Il ne ressentait plus aucune souffrance. _

De plus, il ne voulait surtout pas inquiéter Nate. Il avait déjà bien assez de soucis avec sa mère et le Capitaine. Son ami n'aurait pas pu lui rendre ce qu'il avait perdu de toute manière.

_Son âme._

C'était plutôt ironique, lui qui n'avait jamais cru en avoir une se rendait soudain compte de son absence maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là !

Blair avait aussi emporté son cœur avec elle.

Elle avait fait naître des émotions inconnues en lui qui lui avaient toujours été interdites. Au fond, il était tout à fait logique et normal qu'elle reprenne tout en s'en allant faire sa vie ailleurs.

Maintenant, seuls ses souvenirs subsistaient de leur histoire.

Il n'avait même plus la possibilité de se raccrocher à cette atroce et néanmoins délicieuse douleur. Il ne lui restait même plus ça.

Leur amour n'était plus qu'un rêve, une illusion, comme tout le reste dans sa vie. Rien n'était réel. Pas même les sentiments qu'ils avaient éprouvés l'un pour l'autre. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un mirage ? Quelque chose qu'il avait si ardemment désiré qu'il avait fini par réussir à se leurrer lui-même en se persuadant de leur existence.

Il entendit le bruit d'un moteur et coupa la radio. Il devait se rendre à la soirée de la production du film sur lequel travaillait Serena avec celle fille, la responsable des cascades, qu'il avait rencontrée l'après-midi même quand il avait sauté du haut du « building » sur le tapis gonflé d'air.

Il avait pensé que le saut de l'ange lui donnerait peut-être un frisson.

Mais rien !

Pas même la peur ne s'était propagée en lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos com toujours encourageants.

Désolée pour le délai entre les chapitres, mais, ces derniers temps, j'ai des problèmes pour me connecter et poster la suite. Je dois à chaque fois contacter fanfiction pour leur signaler une erreur et attendre ensuite que tout rentre dans l'ordre. J'espère que ça va s'arranger.

* * *

Chuck sortit après avoir revêtu sa veste de cuir et s'installa au bar pour terminer le verre qu'il s'était versé un peu plus tôt en attendant son rencard, ses rencards. Casey devait amener une autre fille avec elle, mais c'est seule qu'elle débarqua sur le yacht.

- Tu es prêt ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ton texto parlait d'une amie !

- Marilu accompagnera Patrick Roberts. Elle lui sert de chaperon pour qu'il reste sobre, sinon la production du film sera stoppée. Heureusement, ça ne nous concerne pas.

Il sourit en prenant une autre gorgée de sa boisson.

Le jeune-femme fit un signe du menton en désignant le casque de motard posé sur le bar à côté de lui.

- Tu n'auras pas besoin de ça, je suis venue avec mon pick-up. La route de Mulholland est plutôt dangereuse, surtout à moto et c'est là que se déroule la fête, reprit-elle.

- Dans ce cas, je vais ranger ça, indiqua-t-il en se levant pour déposer son intégral à l'intérieur de la cabine.

En faisant ce geste, cachée sous une boîte, il découvrit une enveloppe vanille qui portait son nom, sur la table. Pourtant Nate lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de courrier pour lui ce matin.

Il n'avait pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour comprendre les motivations du mensonge de son meilleur ami. L'écriture calligraphiée et le sceau à la cire ne laissait aucun doute sur la provenance et le contenu.

Malgré tout, il décacheta la missive.

_Peut-être que les mots sur le papier filigrané éveilleraient quelque chose en lui ?_

Une douleur sourde qui remonterait jusqu'à son cœur et atteindrait ses poumons pour l'empêcher de respirer tandis que son palpitant se déchirerait à nouveau en lambeaux dans sa poitrine ?

A l'instar du moment où il avait donné sa bénédiction à Louis et expliqué à Blair pourquoi elle devait renoncer à se rendre malheureuse par amour pour lui et épouser son prince comme prévu, afin de vivre le conte de fée auquel elle avait droit et qu'elle attendait depuis toujours.

_Rien. _

Juste le vide.

Le néant.

Il glissa le pli dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et récupéra son casque.

- Tout compte fait, je pense que je vais pouvoir m'en sortir sur ma Ducat. Après tout, rien n'est trop dangereux, n'est-ce pas ? la défia-t-il.

Elle fit un petit signe de la tête en assentiment mais son regard n'était pas vraiment en adéquation avec cette théorie.

Il accompagna Casey jusqu'à chez elle pour qu'elle enfourche son Aprilia anthracite et ils prirent la route, direction Sunset Plaza.

Les bandes d'asphaltes s'étiraient en de longues courbes sinueuses, idéales pour toute personne qui appréciait la conduite d'un deux-roues. C'était un plaisir pour Chuck de pencher sa Ducati de droite et de gauche, usant le pneu sur toute sa surface.

Enfin, il imaginait que cela aurait pu en être un.

Il rétrograda pour pousser les gaz et partir en wheeling, loin devant son acolyte de la route occasionnel.

Il dépassa plusieurs véhicules à quatre roues, mordant largement sur la bande de gauche en prenant ses virages bien trop à l'extérieur. Laissant cette fois son bolide presque à la perpendiculaire au lieu de frôler le bitume avec ses genoux. Ne penchant que le stricte nécessaire pour permettre à la bécane de filer conte le vent en prenant de la vitesse.

Casey attendit que la circulation diminue avant de donner un coup d'accélérateur à son tour et de le dépasser pour lui faire signe de se ranger sur le bas-côté.

- Tu dois y aller doucement ici, lui expliqua-t-elle à nouveau. Il y a des chansons qui parlent des accidents sur les routes de L.A. !

- Je n'ai pas peur, répondit Chuck.

- Et bien tu devrais !

_Si_ seulement_ !_

- Je n'ai peur de rien, s'exclama-t-il encore.

- Écoute, je ne te connais pas du tout et tu te fiches certainement de ce que je pense, mais je travaille dans ce milieu depuis longtemps et la plupart des personnes qui sont dans ce métier le font parce qu'ils sont amateurs de sensations fortes ou encore accro à l'adrénaline. Mais pour certains d'entre eux, il y a quelque chose de beaucoup plus sombre par-dessous. Je crois que tu as besoin d'aide.

- Je vais bien ! martela-t-il.

Il rabattit sa visière devant ses yeux et essora la poignée de gaz pour redémarrer sur les chapeaux de roues.

Il accéléra à nouveau.

Il ne ressentait nullement la sensation de liberté qu'il aimait tant lorsqu'il montait son engin auparavant. Ça aussi, ce n'était plus qu'un souvenir qui s'estomperait avec le temps, irrémédiablement.

Prenant de plus en plus de risques, il couchait carrément sa Ducati, laissant dangereusement le carénage carmin rutilant quasiment racler la chaussée. Il arriva dans un superbe virage et ouvrit à fond, amenuisant encore l'angle entre la moto et le revêtement noir, testant les limites de l'adhérence.

Jusqu'à ce que le bolide finisse par se coucher littéralement, prenant contact avec le sol, l'angle réduit à zéro.

Le carénage émit un craquement sinistre lorsque le moule de carbone toucha le bitume et que le pneu quitta définitivement la route, la bécane complètement hors de contrôle, sans plus aucun équilibre.

Chuck lâcha les poignées et glissa sur l'asphalte comme la Ducati terminait sa course à quelques mètres de lui. Il fut projeté sur la surface dure et roula plusieurs fois sur lui-même sous la violence du choc. Il entraperçut un bref instant les feux arrière de sa moto rouge par la visière arrachée avant le trou noir.

Cette fois, le néant l'avait gobé pour de bon.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Nate et Serena arrivèrent à la fête donnée par la production. Elle se déroulait dans une magnifique villa sur les hauteurs de Hollywood. Ils avaient passé tout l'après-midi ensemble. Le beau New-Yorkais l'ayant aidé à mener à bien les tâches que Jane lui avait confiées.

La jeune femme était heureuse de leurs retrouvailles. Leur complicité renaissait de ses cendres, comme si rien n'avait changé entre eux depuis l'enfance. Comme autrefois, quand ils étaient proches, quand ils étaient amis et qu'ils s'alliaient tous contre un ennemi commun.

C'était quelque chose d'unique, ce sentiment d'appartenir à une équipe, à une famille qui était toujours là pour vous soutenir et vous tendre la main malgré les dissensions qui pouvaient survenir parfois.

Les choses s'étaient distendues entre eux depuis Juliette et Ben, sans oublié Raina et Dan, ainsi que son histoire avec son prof qui n'avaient fait que contribuer à les éloigner encore un peu plus.

L'héritier Archibald lui fit un petit sourire qui atteint ses beaux yeux bleus et creusa ses fossettes.

La blonde sentit son cœur palpiter un peu plus fort.

_STOP ! _

Elle était là pour le travail, elle voulait se concentrer sur sa carrière. Elle avait fait énormément de progrès depuis le début de l'été. Son objectif principal : s'occuper enfin d'elle-même par elle-même sans compter sur un homme pour ce faire.

Elle collectionnait les petits-amis comme sa mère les maris et elle voulait que ça s'arrête. Elle refusait de dépendre d'eux pour être heureuse. Elle se sentait bien plus épanouie depuis qu'elle avait pris sa vie en main.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci encore à mes fidèles supportrices.

Vous êtes vraiment super.

* * *

- Tu veux un verre ? demanda Nate avec un sourire craquant à la jolie blonde qu'il accompagnait à cette soirée.

Il se sentait le cœur léger depuis qu'il l'avait vue débarquer sur le yacht. Il pensait pourtant que tout ça était terminé à présent. Après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversés, après Ben, après Raina, il n'avait pas conscience que son cœur battait encore pour Serena Van Der Woodsen.

Et pourtant, elle était toujours la même, celle qui avait le pouvoir d'illuminer ses journées d'un seul sourire depuis le jardin d'enfants. Celle dont la joie et l'optimisme étaient contagieux et qui, parfois, tournaient aux drames.

Il s'en voulait encore de l'avoir exposée de la sorte en se laissant piéger par Juliette. Elle avait été internée au centre Ostroff quand elle n'était qu'une victime malheureuse. Heureusement, à eux quatre, ils avaient su déjouer les plans de son … non, de ses, ex-petites amies car il était sorti avec chacune d'entre elles.

Même s'il ne s'était rien passé de sexuel entre Jenny Humphrey et lui, il ne pouvait nier l'attirance qu'il avait ressenti pour elle à un moment donné. Malgré tout, la seule qui revenait constamment dans son esprit c'était la belle blonde aux longues jambes si bien galbées.

Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait mûri durant l'été, elle était plus sure d'elle, plus déterminée à se concentrer sur elle-même au lieu d'attendre que quelqu'un s'en charge ou de se laisser porter par la vie et ça lui allait à ravir.

- Une vodka citron, s'il te plaît, indiqua-t-elle en sortant son smartphone qui sonnait, de son sac à main.

Il nota et s'éloigna en direction du bar.

- Allo ?

- Serena, c'est Casey.

- Casey ?

- De l'équipe des cascadeurs.

- Casey, oui bien sûr, excuse-moi. Mais tu ne devrais pas être ici, à la fête, avec Chuck ?

- C'est pour ça que je t'appelle justement, dit l'autre jeune femme, la voix angoissée. Il y a eu un accident et ton ami a été transporté aux urgences du Mont Sinaï.

- Un accident ? Mais comment ? Est-ce que c'est grave ? Comment va-t-il ?

- C'est plutôt moche et je crois que tu devrais te dépêcher me rejoindre.

Nate suspendit son geste et resta le bras en l'air, tendant le verre à la blonde, en la voyant suffoquer alors que son visage prenait la couleur de la cire, l'effroi luisant dans ses prunelles azur.

- Chuck a eu un accident, articula-t-elle faiblement en tentant de ne pas céder à la panique.

Les traits du beau New-Yorkais se figèrent et ses pupilles prirent une couleur plus sombre, tirant sur le gris.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il en posant leurs boissons sur une table.

La blonde secoua la tête de droite et de gauche, la peur envahissant finalement son esprit.

Nate prit sa main et l'entraîna au dehors, après avoir appelé un taxi. Sa voix tremblait un peu quand il indiqua leur destination au chauffeur.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall des urgences de la clinique privée pratiquement en courant.

Casey était assise sur une chaise et se leva en les voyant approchés.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Serena.

- Aucune idée. J'ai appelé une ambulance immédiatement. Il était toujours inconscient quand il est arrivé ici. Les médecins ne veulent rien me dire car je ne suis pas de la famille.

La blonde se dirigea vers le comptoir de l'accueil sans plus attendre.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? questionna Nate.

- Il a tenu à venir à la fête à moto malgré mes recommandations. Il roulait bien trop vite et bien trop dangereusement. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute de l'avoir mis en garde mais il n'en a pas tenu compte, on aurait dit qu'il s'en fichait, ou pire, qu'il le cherchait. Je pense qu'il a vraiment un problème. Il a fini par perdre le contrôle de son engin dans une courbe.

Le jeune homme s'admonesta intérieurement, il n'aurait pas dû le croire quand il disait qu'il allait bien. Son meilleur ami cachait toujours ses blessures profondément en lui.

Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour croire que Chuck se remettrait si vite de la perte de Blair quand elle était la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimée ? A partir de maintenant, il ne le lâcherait plus d'une semelle.

- Mademoiselle, je peux vous aider ? interrogea une petite brune un peu boulote en pyjama médical bleu de l'autre côté du bureau.

- Mon frère adoptif a été amené ici, il a eu un accident de la route, récita Serena en tentant de calmer les palpitations dans sa poitrine.

- Quel est son nom ?

- Chuck Bass.

- Ah ! L'accident de moto, acquiesça l'infirmière.

La blonde hocha la tête.

- Il est en chirurgie, il a plusieurs côtes cassées et l'une d'elles a perforé un de ses poumons. Un médecin viendra vous voir dès que possible. Veuillez prendre place dans la salle d'attente, expliqua-t-elle succinctement d'une voix neutre.

- Mais il va aller bien n'est-ce pas ?

- Veuillez-vous asseoir, un médecin viendra dès que possible, répéta l'infirmière sur le même ton que précédemment.

Serena comprit qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus. La seule chose à faire était d'attendre.

- Alors ? questionna Nate, le regard inquiet.

- Il faut patienter. Il a un poumon perforé, il est en salle d'opération, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu en tirer, soupira son amie au bord des larmes.

Ils s'assirent sur une chaise côte à côte, dans le silence. Le jeune Archibald passa un bras autour des épaules de la blonde, autant pour la réconforter elle que lui-même.

Il balaya la salle du regard sans vraiment voir les personnes qui étaient logées à la même enseigne qu'eux, se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas avoir été plus insistant auprès de son ami d'enfance.

Il avait fait semblant de ne rien voir de la détresse de Chuck. S'il y a bien une chose que ce dernier détestait, c'était d'exposer ses faiblesses. Il avait repris sa bonne vieille méthode en se perdant dans les bras de femmes anonymes, arrosant le tout de whisky et autres substances allégeant momentanément les souffrances de l'âme pour oublier sa douleur.

Nate l'y avait encouragé, sachant parfaitement que quoi qu'il fasse, seul le temps pourrait apaiser peu à peu les blessures. Il avait assez de respect pour son meilleur ami pour ne pas le harceler de question et le laisser cicatriser à son propre rythme.

S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il savait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour palier à la douleur et la peine qui enserrait son cœur. La seule personne qui aurait pu aider à refermer la plaie béante allait convoler avec son prince dans quelques mois et il n'y avait rien qu'il aurait pu, ou voulu, faire pour entraver le bonheur de Blair. D'ailleurs Chuck lui-même s'y refusait et lui en aurait voulu à mort s'il avait tenté quoi que ce soit.

Seulement la raison ne l'emportait pas en cet instant. La seule chose qui prenait le dessus, c'était la culpabilité de ne pas avoir su épauler son meilleur ami quand il en avait besoin.

- Je devrais appeler ma mère, indiqua S après quelques minutes.

Nate hocha la tête et relâcha ses doigts, toujours emprisonnés dans les siens.

- Allo ?

- Maman, dit S sans pourvoir cacher ses émotions.

- Serena, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'alerta Lily.

- Chuck a eu un accident, larmoya-t-elle.

- Un accident ? répéta sa mère hébétée.

- A moto, précisa sa fille. On est au Mont Sinaï, il est en salle d'opération.

La quadragénaire sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines.

- Oh Mon Dieu ! J'arrive le plus vite possible, souffla Lily depuis New-York.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci x - Beautiful Blass - x

* * *

Blair remonta au penthouse, elle attendait Louis dans le hall depuis plus d'une heure maintenant et il était évident qu'elle avait perdu. Son fiancé lui avait promis de l'emmener au gala des Nations Unies après avoir lamentablement échoué à faire revenir sa mère sur le choix de la robe de mariée pour les photos de_ Vogue Paris_.

Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait besoin de la preuve de son engagement à ses côtés et non pas à ceux de le princesse Sophie. Il l'avait surprise en lui affirmant qu'il briserait les règles du protocole pour elle. Mais tout cela n'était visiblement que de vaines paroles.

Son smartphone tintinnabula. C'était son fiancé justement. Elle hésita un instant puis décrocha.

- Je n'arrive même pas à croire que je réponds à ton appel, dit-elle la voix chargée de reproches.

- Je suis navré, Blair, j'ai un imprévu qui prend plus de temps que je ne croyais. Je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir me rendre au gala du tout.

- Tu as décidé de la jouer comme ça et de rester flou ? Tu as un imprévu ? Tu te fiches de moi ! s'énerva-t-elle. Pourquoi ne pas simplement admettre que tu es déjà au gala avec ta mère et que tu n'es pas venu me chercher parce que tu as eu peur de te faire gronder !

- Parce que ce n'est pas vrai. Je voudrais pouvoir te dire ou je suis, mais j'ai fait une promesse…

- Et nous savons tous deux comment tu honores tes promesses, tant qu'elles ne me concernent pas ! Dis à ta mère qu'elle a gagné !

Elle raccrocha en soupirant, ravalant sa frustration et grimpa les escaliers pour enlever la robe qu'elle avait soigneusement choisie pour faire honneur à la famille de son fiancé.

Elle passa dans la salle de bain pour se démaquiller puis se réfugia sur son duvet et composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui sache lui remonter le moral.

Cette dernière ne décrocha qu'au bout de la septième sonnerie.

- Blair, articula-t-elle faiblement en portant le combiné à son oreille.

- S ? questionna Blair prenant conscience que son interlocutrice n'avait pas l'air dans un meilleur état émotionnel qu'elle-même.

La blonde n'entendit pas la suite car une sirène d'ambulance lui creva un tympan en se garant devant les urgences.

- Je … excuse-moi B mais ce n'est pas le bon moment, expliqua Serena en tentant de ne pas laisser passer les sanglots dans sa voix.

- S ? Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que la fête s'est mal terminée ? Patrick a encore fait une overdose ? questionna la brune sur un ton sarcastique.

- Non … je …

Il valait sans doute mieux la prévenir, elle finirait bien par le savoir tôt ou tard et elle risquait de lui en vouloir de ne rien lui avoir dit.

- Serena, ils vont le ramener dans la chambre, l'informa Nate en venant la rejoindre sur la terrasse du dixième étage où elle était sortie prendre l'air afin de tenter de se ressaisir.

- C'est Nate que j'entends ? J'ai vu sur Gossip Girl qu'ils étaient à Los Angeles avec Chuck.

Penser au beau brun ténébreux ne fit qu'augmenter la pression dans sa gorge et sa poitrine.

- Blair, la coupa sa meilleure amie, renonçant à maîtriser ses émotions. Je ne suis pas à la soirée … en fait, je suis à la clinique … il y a eu un accident et …

- Est-ce que Nate va bien ? Il est blessé ? s'inquiéta soudain la brune identifiant clairement que quelque chose affectait Serena.

- Pas Nate, non, il va bien … et moi aussi, répondit la blonde d'une toute petite voix.

Elle était à peine audible mais Blair eut l'impression qu'elle grondait aussi fort que le tonnerre dans sa tête. L'onde de choc se propagea dans le reste de son corps tandis qu'elle prenait conscience qu'il restait une autre supposition.

- Chuck ? s'étrangla-t-elle comme son cœur s'arrêtait de battre.

- Il faut que j'y aille, B. Il vient de sortir du bloc opératoire, reprit S à peine plus fort.

- Mais, il va aller bien, n'est-ce pas ? s'obligea à articuler la brune, malgré la douleur qui écrasait son pharynx.

- Le chirurgien a dit qu'il y avait eu certaines complications, sanglota à moitié sa meilleure amie, tentant de respirer de son mieux. C'est très sérieux, il nous donnera plus d'explications quand ma mère arrivera.

L'air quitta les poumons de Blair. Le combiné tremblait entre ses doigts, elle ferma les yeux et tenta d'hurler mais le cri était emprisonner dans sa cage thoracique, la douleur dans sa poitrine enflait et s'amplifiait, courant dans son sang, infectant chacune de ses cellules.

- Blair ? appela encore la blonde en larmes.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, son téléphone gisait sur l'édredon tandis que ses membres étaient secoués par les sanglots.

- Mademoiselle Blair, vous êtes là ? demanda Dorota en pénétrant dans la chambre.

La bonne porta les mains à son visage.

- Mademoiselle, vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en la rejoignant.

Elle posa une main sur le bras de Blair, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle avait l'air minuscule au milieu de ce grand lit.

La jeune fille était sous pression depuis son retour de Monaco. Elle était d'un naturel anxieux et les tensions entre sa mère et sa belle-mère n'étaient pas pour améliorer la situation.

Sans parler des dernières décisions de son fiancé qui abondait invariablement dans le sens de la princesse Sophie, ce qui, elle en était certaine, n'était pas pour lui plaire.

L'employée s'affairait de son mieux à être aux petits soins encore plus que d'habitude pour la soulager de tout ce stress mais elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de succès jusque-là.

L'idée de tester les sentiments de son prince n'était pas une bonne chose mais la jeune femme était têtue et n'avait rien écouté des conseils de sa femme de chambre et amie.

- Ne vous mettez pas dans des états pareilles Mademoiselle, je suis certaine que le prince finira par prendre votre parti, il vous aime et …

- Chuck, parvint enfin à articuler la brunette entre deux sanglots.

Dorota haleta. Qu'est-ce que Monsieur Chuck avait bien pu faire cette fois pour qu'elle pleure toutes les larmes de son corps ? Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vue aussi vulnérable.

Elle pensait que tout ça était terminé. Mademoiselle Blair allait devenir une princesse comme elle l'avait toujours souhaité.

Cependant, une petite voix soufflait à l'oreille de la Polonaise que ce n'était pas le bon prince qui se tiendrait devant l'autel. S'il y avait bien un autel finalement, ce qui n'était plus du tout certain après le fiasco de ce soir.

- Blair, entendit-elle faiblement depuis le combiné sur le lit.

Elle se saisit de l'appareil, reconnaissant la voix de Mademoiselle Serena tout en caressant doucement le dos de la pseudo future princesse de Monaco. Son teint devint de plus en plus livide au fur et à mesure que la blonde lui répétait les informations qu'elle venait de livrer à sa meilleure amie.

Elle raccrocha, promettant à la blonde de s'occuper de la brune.

Dorota ne réfléchit pas plus de trente secondes. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le dressing où elle se saisit d'un sac Louis Vuitton qu'elle posa sur le lit de la jeune femme toujours en pleurs.

- Levez-vous ! dit-elle d'un ton ferme. Monsieur Chuck a besoin de vous, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher. Vous êtes Blair Waldorf et vous ne vous laisser pas abattre. Séchez vos larmes et habillez-vous. Vous avez un avion à prendre.

Blair hoqueta et regarda son employée et amie qui s'affairait à remplir le sac de vêtements légers qui correspondaient parfaitement au climat Californien.

- J'appelle Jimmy pour qu'il vous emmène à l'aéroport, indiqua encore la Polonaise en revenant cette fois de la salle de bain où elle s'était emparée des affaires de toilette de la jeune-femme pour les ajouter dans le sac, le smartphone à nouveau collé à l'oreille.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à ChuckluvsBlair & x - Beautiful Blass - x & Luhu & Gellergreen

Ce que Louis devait faire ? Ben, comme dans la série, il était avec Humpty Dumpty pour empêcher la parution de son article sur la future princesse de Monaco.

(Tiens, je n'avais jamais pensé à un Danis jusqu'à présent ! Je devrais peut-être essayé ça dans une de mes prochaine fic MDR)

Moi aussi, j'adore Dorota. Toujours pleine de ressources ^^

Oui, il y aura bien un rapprochement N/S, comme très souvent dans mes histoires.

Tant mieux si le comportement bitch de Queen B ressort un peu, j'essaie toujours d'en mettre une petite lichette pour coller le plus possible au perso d'origine. Celle qu'on adore détester.

Quand au rapide rétablissement de Chuck, vous le découvrirez bientôt.

Vous vous doutez bien que je ne leur ai pas réservé une fin atroce.

* * *

Lily se laissa tomber dans le siège en cuir du jet de Bass Industrie. Elle inspira profondément. Elle ne devait pas céder à la panique.

Serena l'avait rappelée pour lui dire que Chuck était sorti du bloc opératoire. Le chirurgien avait parlé de complications survenues pendant l'intervention mais celles-ci avaient apparemment été contournées.

Ce qui ne la rassurait pas, c'est que le médecin ait insisté pour qu'elle se rende là-bas le plus rapidement possible. Néanmoins, son fils adoptif était en vie et elle devait se focaliser là-dessus pour l'instant.

Elle ouvrit les yeux à l'audition de la porte de la cabine qui s'ouvrait et accueillit le verre de brandy que l'hôtesse lui présentait avec gratitude. La jeune fille aux cheveux courts lui proposa également un sandwich mais elle n'aurait rien pu avaler de solide.

Le bruit d'une autre porte, celle de la carlingue, la fit sursauter. Elle se releva dans son siège en apercevant la petite brune essoufflée qui pénétrait dans l'habitacle, un sac de voyage à la main.

- Blair ? Mais qu'est …

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Les larmes que la jeune femme tentait de retenir et ses yeux rougis en disaient plus long que n'importe quel discours.

Elle quitta son fauteuil et avança de quelques pas pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes comme si elle était sa propre fille.

Elle était un peu comme la sœur de Serena et il n'était pas permis de douter de son attachement à Chuck en cet instant.

- C'est un jeune homme plein de ressources, dit Lily pour tenter de la réconforter un peu.

Blair acquiesça en silence puis prit place dans un siège avec un pauvre sourire. Son smartphone résonna et elle refusa l'appel. Elle éteint son téléphone quand le pilote annonça leur départ pour LAX.

La jeune femme accepta, contre toute attente, le verre d'alcool qui lui fut offert et le vida d'un trait. Elle s'appliqua ensuite à respirer le plus lentement possible et à ne pas penser à ce qu'elle devrait affronter par la suite.

Il irait bien, il était fort, il était Chuck Bass. Elle le trouverait certainement assis dans son lit, entouré d'infirmières qui ressembleraient plus à des pin-up qu'à des assistantes médicales, profitant de chaque opportunité qui se présenterait à lui.

Elle ferma les yeux, frissonnant aux souvenirs de ses baisers et de ses caresses la nuit de la Barmitsva, après qu'il soit venu la sauver des griffes de Russel Thorpe. Elle n'aurait pas dû le laisser faire. Elle aurait dû dire à Louis que tout était terminé ce soir-là.

Elle aurait dû suivre son cœur au lieu de laisser Chuck l'éloigner de lui. Elle aurait dû se battre pour eux au lieu de s'enfuir pour jouer à la princesse. Elle n'était plus une enfant, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait.

Et ce n'était pas être la femme de Louis Grimaldi, même s'il était un héritier potentiel au trône monégasque. Elle voulait être Blair Waldorf avant tout … et elle voulait aussi devenir Madame Chuck Bass un jour.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Lorsqu'elles atterrirent à L.A., une voiture les emmena directement au Mont Sinaï. Elle parcourut les longs couloirs le cœur battant. Chambre 10-89.

Lily aussi avait le cœur battant, elle frappa légèrement et poussa la porte. Serena était blottie dans les bras de Nathaniel Archibald dans un fauteuil non loin du lit de son fils. Son cœur s'arrêta.

- Maman, murmura la blonde en se levant pour la rejoindre.

Elle stoppa ses pas devant sa meilleure amie qui entrait dans la pièce à son tour.

Blair haleta. Il n'était pas réveillé. Il ne profitait nullement des attentions de jolies filles en tenues d'infirmière sexy.

Chuck était allongé sur le lit, pâle comme la mort, ses bras perclus de perfusions en tous genres. Mais le plus impressionnant était sans nul doute le respirateur artificiel auquel il était relié par intubation pour que l'échange gazeux puisse se faire correctement dans ses poumons abîmés.

Un autre appareil émettait un bip rythmé aux battements de son cœur, signe qu'il était toujours de ce monde et plusieurs courbes se dessinaient sur l'écran, elles aussi variant en fonction des palpitations cardiaques du jeune homme.

La jeune femme sentit ses jambes flageolées sous elle et elle ne dû son salut qu'à l'épaule de Lily à sa droite. Les larmes qu'elle avait réussies à contenir jusque-là, inondèrent ses joues mais elle s'en rendait à peine compte.

La seule chose qu'elle ressentait, c'était la peur et la douleur.

La peur de le perdre réellement, pour de vrai, irrémédiablement. Pas parce qu'ils auraient rompu, mais parce qu'il ne ferait plus jamais partie de sa vie, de son monde, de quelque manière que ce soit. Ce ne pouvait pas être son monde sans lui.

La douleur par empathie. Elle imaginait combien il devait souffrir physiquement et c'était un véritable supplice.

Serena passa un bras sous le sien pour la soutenir et l'aida à marcher jusqu'au lit. Nate tira le fauteuil plus près pour qu'elle puisse s'y asseoir.

Lui aussi avait les yeux rougis, il n'imaginait pas qu'il verrait un jour son meilleur ami dans un tel état de faiblesse. Le médecin avait expliqué à son amie que l'opération avait duré plus longtemps que prévu parce qu'il avait eu une défaillance cardiaque pendant l'intervention.

Il pressa le bras de la brunette et s'assied sur l'accoudoir tandis que Lily et Serena se pressaient de l'autre côté du lit.

Blair saisit la main glacée de Chuck dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres tremblantes. Il saurait que c'était elle, il avait fait ce geste si souvent envers elle. Elle la garda précieusement dans ses paumes pour la réchauffée.

Lily caressa tendrement la pommette de son fils, là où le tube qui lui permettait de respirer n'était pas fixé par de l'adhésif médical.

- Quand est-ce qu'il doit se réveiller ? demanda-t-elle.

- Les infirmières n'ont rien dit, répondit Serena. Juste que le médecin souhaitait parler avec toi, vu que tu étais son tuteur légal avant sa majorité.

Elle frôla à nouveau le visage quasiment exsangue de Chuck puis décida de se rendre au bureau des infirmières pour signaler son arrivée. S'il y avait des informations importantes à savoir, elle préférait en avoir le cœur net immédiatement.

Elle quitta la chambre, bientôt suivie par Nate et Serena qui voulaient laisser un peu d'intimité à leur amie. Ils en profitèrent pour aller boire un café. Ils n'avaient rien avalé depuis midi, les événements leur avaient fait oublier tout le reste.

Blair se leva et prit place sur le rebord du lit, la main de Chuck toujours au creux de la sienne.

- Je suis là, dit-elle en caressant son front.

- Je suis là, répéta-t-elle en se penchant au-dessus de lui pour déposer un baiser léger sur sa joue, prenant garde à ne pas débrancher quoi que ce soit.

- Je suis là, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille cette fois.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci Luhu & x - Beautiful Blass - x & Gellergreen.

Pas de réaction de ce genre Gellergreen, mais bientôt (enfin, si je peux dire ! Mais, chut ...)

On continue "joyeusement" avec un peu de Chuly et de NBJC

* * *

Liliane Rhodes quitta le bureau du chirurgien le cœur lourd et les jambes tremblantes. Elle fit un détour par les lavabos, histoire de reprendre un peu contenance avant d'annoncer la nouvelle aux enfants.

Elle passa un peu d'eau sur son visage et inspira profondément avant de pousser une longue exhalation. Mais cela ne suffit pas à alléger le poids qui opprimait sa poitrine. Charles était son fils au même titre qu'Éric.

Leur relation s'était vraiment développée et avait évoluée en quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait même jamais imaginé. Parfois, elle se disait qu'elle avait réellement commencé à être une mère digne de ce nom à l'adoption de Charles.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu les capacités de concourir pour le titre de mère de l'année quand Éric et Serena étaient petits. Elle les avait laissés plus d'une fois chez les Waldorf pour parcourir le monde avec son petit ami du moment.

Mais depuis quelques années maintenant, elle s'efforçait de remédier à ces absences et d'être une meilleure mère. Le hasard avait sans doute choisi comme coïncidence que cela aille de pair avec l'arrivée d'un autre enfant dans sa famille et dans son cœur.

Il y avait quelque chose chez Charles qui l'avait toujours profondément troublée. L'idée même qu'il avait été élevé par Bart contribuait certainement à cette empathie qu'elle avait immédiatement ressentie pour le jeune-homme qui clamait se désintéresser totalement de ce que quiconque pensait de lui … à part son père, qui n'était pas exactement du genre encourageant et magnanime.

Il avait fait tout son possible pour la décourager à entretenir le lien familial qui les unissait à la mort de ce dernier, mais il était évident que ce dont il manquait le plus, c'était l'amour de ses parents.

Il s'était débattu de son mieux, comme un animal sauvage pris au piège et acculé dans un coin. Il avait utilisé tous les trucs qu'il connaissait pour l'obliger à se détourner de lui mais elle n'avait jamais cessé de croire en une relation possible entre eux et au final c'était sans doute ce qui lui avait valu son respect et son amour.

Il ne les donnait pas à n'importe qui, il en connaissait trop la valeur et la douleur de la perte, mais elle avait su l'apprivoiser à force de patience et de tendresse.

Elle rassembla son courage et sortit dans le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre 10-89. Lorsqu'elle y pénétra, Blair était toujours à son poste. Tenant la main de Charles dans la sienne. Elle s'était juste déplacée, s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit pour être plus proche de lui.

Si seulement sa présence avait pu suffire à faire disparaître toutes les blessures de son fils !

Serena était assise auprès de Nathaniel, non loin. Ils semblaient s'appuyer l'un sur l'autre pour réussir à traverser ce moment difficile.

La jeune-fille blonde faisait de son mieux à la fois pour tenir le choc et épauler le jeune-homme, dévasté par l'accident de son meilleur ami. Il se reprochait amèrement ce qui était arrivé même s'il n'était en rien responsable.

S n'ignorait pas que les deux amis étaient fortement liés. Leur amitié avait toujours réussi à tout dépasser, même les plus grandes tempêtes. Ils étaient comme des frères l'un pour l'autre, aussi proches qu'elle et Blair.

Elle observa sa meilleure amie, assise à la droite de Chuck. Elle ne lui avait rien demandé quand elle était arrivée. Ni comment, ni pourquoi. La dernière conversation qu'elles avaient échangée avant l'accident portait sur ses fiançailles et sa robe de mariée.

Pourtant, il était clair qu'il n'en n'était plus question. La blonde avait soupçonné ce fait dès la fin de l'été. Il était plus qu'évident que B ne pourrait jamais oublier l'amour de sa vie, ni cesser de l'aimer, et inversement.

Malgré tout, il semblait que c'était la voie qu'ils avaient choisie. Mais peu importe ce qui se passait, il y avait cette force magnétique, presque mystique, qui les ramenait invariablement l'un vers l'autre comme des aimants. Les deux faces d'une même pièce qui ne pouvaient être dissociées, peu importe combien ils essayaient.

Serena sentit les doigts de Nate presser les siens en signe de soutien, lui aussi étudiait Blair.

La brunette passa délicatement ses doigts dans les cheveux foncés de son ancien amant puis caressa sa joue.

Les trois amis étaient assis dans le silence. Ils n'avaient pas échangés plus de trois mots, les paroles étaient vaines et inutiles. Chacun connaissant parfaitement les inquiétudes et les sentiments des autres face à cette situation.

Ils avaient toujours été là les uns pour les autres, quelques soient les problèmes. Les disputes et les ressentiments passaient après en temps de crise. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait aucun malaise entre eux, ils étaient plus proches que jamais après avoir réglé son compte à Juliette.

C'était il y a un million d'années, entre temps, la brune s'était fiancée et s'était exilée à Monaco pendant tout l'été pour vivre son compte de fée avec son prince. Elle se sentit horrible à cette idée.

Comment avait-elle seulement pu envisager de vivre ailleurs qu'à New-York ? Loin de chez elle, loin de ses amis, loin de Chuck.

Elle dessina à nouveau les traits de son visage parfait du bout du doigt. Elle n'avait aucune idée s'il percevait sa présence mais elle s'assurait que si c'était le cas, il sache qu'elle était là, près de lui.

La jeune-femme tourna son visage vers Lily à son entrée et comprit immédiatement que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

La mère de Serena avait les yeux rougis et elle pouvait constater qu'elle avait pleuré sous le mascara qu'elle avait ré-appliqué. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu et qui réveilla une grande frayeur en elle vu les circonstances.

Elle quitta la main de Chuck à regret quand Lily leur fit signe de l'accompagner à l'extérieur de la chambre, sa meilleure amie et Nate se levèrent pour la suivre.

Une fois dans le couloir les trois amis s'approchèrent de Lily.

- Je préfère ne pas parler dans la chambre, indiqua-t-elle, même s'il est plongé dans un coma artificiel pour lui éviter de souffrir.

Inutile de faire semblant que ce serait une bonne nouvelle.

- C'est pour ça qu'il ne se réveille pas ? interrogea Nate.

Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Tant que son poumon n'est pas réparé, il ne peut pas respirer par lui-même. Ils lui ont posé un drain thoracique et il devra rester branché au respirateur pendant au moins deux semaines minimum, le temps de la cicatrisation partielle, ensuite on verra par rapport aux examens complémentaires.

- Il va aller bien, alors ? questionna encore Nate, se raccrochant à un dernier espoir, que ce n'était peut-être pas aussi terrible qu'ils le craignaient tous.

- Les médecins refusent de se prononcer sur un pronostic vital, dit sa mère d'une voix tremblante.

Blair sentit l'air lui manquer et sa tête se mettre à tourner.

Nate eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Serena lutta contre les larmes qui menaçaient au coin de ses paupières.

- Il a un hématome sous-dural.

- Ça veut dire quoi au juste ? questionna Serena d'une voix où s'entendait parfaitement les trémolos.

- Il a une hémorragie dans son cerveau, une poche de sang s'y est accumulée dans une partie et il lui faut une autre chirurgie pour évacuer l'hémoglobine et réparer les tissus. Les risques de réussites sont peu élevés selon les statistiques.

- Mais ils ne sont pas réduits à zéro, commenta Nate qui ne voulait pas battre en retraite.

Son meilleur ami ne l'aurait pas fait.

Blair tenta de supprimer la vague de douleur qui la submergeait entièrement. Depuis l'ongle de son petit orteil à la pointe de ses cheveux.

- Plus on attend, plus les risques augmentent … mais il y a un autre problème, reprit doucement Lily. La défaillance cardiaque dont il a souffert pendant l'opération ne permet pas une nouvelle intervention dans l'immédiat, du moins pas sans risques conséquents. Il ne … il … n'est pas … certain … qu'il … Il faut prendre une décision.

Serena hoqueta, incapable de contrôler ses sanglots.

Lily la prit dans ses bras et laissa échapper une larme elle aussi.

Nate, le visage aussi pâle que la craie chercha dans les yeux de Blair un signe, une lueur d'espoir qui subsisterait. Elle était toujours la première à trouver des solutions pour les tirer des mauvais pas. Mais tout ce qu'il vit c'est cette dernière qui s'effondrait.

Il la rattrapa dans un réflexe, elle n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon dans ses bras.

- Blair, cria-t-il, se rendant compte que leur amie venait de perdre connaissance.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci ChuckluvsBlairBass & Luhu

Oui, je suis sadique. Mais, je parie que tu préféreras ma suite de la saison 5 à celle de la série. LOL

Gellergreen : je vois parfaitement de quelle scène tu parles, avec cette déplorable couronne en plastique ! Sûr qu'à côté, un collier de diamants, ça le fait pas, n'est-ce pas ? ;)

* * *

Blair ouvrit lentement les yeux, aveuglée un instant par la lumière.

_Mon Dieu, quel horrible cauchemar ! _

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre et ce n'était pas le moins du monde un cauchemar. Elle s'assied sur son lit.

- Hey, dit sa meilleure amie depuis le siège à sa droite.

- Chuck ?

Serena posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Toujours pareil.

La douleur dans la poitrine de la brune se réveilla, elle aussi toujours aussi forte.

Elle pivota sur elle-même dans l'intention de quitter son lit mais la blonde la stoppa dans son geste.

- Les infirmières ont dit que tu devais attendre pour voir le docteur.

- Je veux voir Chuck.

- Nate et ma mère sont avec lui, il n'est pas seul. Tu t'es évanouie Blair ! Je vais demander à une infirmière d'appeler le médecin. En attendant, tu restes là. On a déjà assez avec une personne mal en point.

Blair acquiesça, à contre cœur. Elle n'était pas certaine de tenir debout. Ses jambes jouaient à nouveau des castagnettes, comme tous ses autres membres.

Son amie revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un sandwich et une bouteille d'eau.

La brune ne se rappelait pas son dernier repas. La seule chose qui occupait ses pensées, c'est que l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son être se battait pour survivre à quelques chambres d'elle.

- Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Depuis que ma mère nous a annoncé les mauvaises nouvelles, quatre heures. Il est 9h00 du matin.

Blair ferma les yeux, soulagée de ne pas l'avoir laissé plus longtemps.

- Il faut que tu manges un peu. Ta mère sera bientôt là.

- Ma …

- La mienne l'a appelée quand tu t'es écroulée au milieu du couloir.

La brunette sentit sa gorge se resserrer encore. C'était déjà assez difficile à gérer comme ça, elle n'avait pas besoin que sa mère vienne lui reprocher d'avoir quitté New-York sans prévenir personne à quelques semaines de son mariage avec …

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux à nouveau, ç'aurait dû être Chuck et personne d'autre.

Un petit coup sec frappé à la porte lui fit relever la tête au moment où un grand type barbu en blouse blanche entrait.

Elle essuya rapidement la larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

- Mademoiselle Waldorf, je suis le docteur Blossom, se présenta-t-il.

Son amie se leva aussitôt pour quitter la chambre.

- Je repasserai tout à l'heure, déclara-t-elle.

B nota et reporta son attention sur le type en blouse blanche.

Ce dernier lui sourit avec bienveillance, après avoir consulté son dossier.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'un de vos amis était dans cet hôpital.

- C'est vrai oui,et j'aimerais pouvoir retourner à ses côtés. J'ai sûrement fait un malaise dû aux mauvaises nouvelles qui le concernent. Fin de l'histoire. Maintenant si vous voulez bien signer les documents qui m'autorisent à quitter mon lit, il a besoin de moi, grogna-t-elle.

- C'est votre petit ami ? s'enquit le barbu sans se formaliser de son ton mordant.

Il en avait vu d'autre depuis le temps qu'il exerçait.

- C'est … compliqué. Mais il est très important pour moi et compte tenu du fait que ses chances de …

Elle ne pouvait pas continuer plus loin et éclata en sanglots, se maudissant de ne pas réussir à se maîtriser un tant soit peu.

Le type attendit quelques instants pendant qu'elle séchait ses larmes et reprenait sa respiration.

- Je comprends que la santé de votre ami vous préoccupe mais vous devez vous aussi vous ménager dans votre état.

Blair releva son visage vers lui, balayant une dernière larme de sa pommette.

- Vous êtes enceinte, vous ne le saviez pas ? questionna-t-il devant son air interrogateur.

La jeune-femme se décomposa.

_Apparemment, non !_

- Je … balbutia-t-elle.

Elle avait eu du retard durant les deux derniers mois c'est vrai, mais elle avait attribué ça au stress du mariage.

La réalité lui revint en pleine figure comme un boomerang.

Elle avait sauté dans l'avion pour rejoindre Chuck sans prendre la peine de prévenir Louis ou sa mère et encore moins la princesse Sophie. Seule Dorota était au courant. Elle avait compris à la seconde où Serena lui avait annoncé que Chuck avait eu un accident qu'il n'y aurait pas de mariage.

Peu importait ce qu'il pourrait dire pour la convaincre de retourner avec son prince. Elle ne le laisserait pas l'éloigner de lui à nouveau. Excepté que les chances qu'il lui dise quoi que ce soit s'amenuisaient d'heure en heure.

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Le souffle lui manqua, elle haleta, tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

- Calmez-vous, inspirez lentement. Voilà, comme ça, c'est très bien, maintenant souffler, doucement. Oui. Recommencez. … Encore une fois … Voilà, vous y êtes.

Les pulsations dans ses veines ralentirent et elle retrouva un semblant de rythme cardiaque dans sa poitrine.

- Je … je suis … enceinte, dit-elle à voix haute.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ?

- C'est … compliqué, répéta-t-elle.

- Ça arrive parfois, commenta-t-il d'une voix compréhensive. Vous en êtes à dix semaines d'aménorrhée, ce qui correspond à huit semaines de grossesse.

- Huit semaines ? C'est impossible, je m'en serais aperçue, je veux dire, j'ai eu mes règles…

- Ça aussi, ça arrive parfois, sourit-il.

Elle fit mentalement le calcul.

_Est-ce qu'il serait possible que … ?_

_Non, ils avaient seulement fait l'amour une seule fois. Les chances étaient pratiquement nulles._

- Est-ce que ça va aller ? questionna le médecin. Si vous voulez envisager une interruption volontaire de grossesse, vous n'avez plus beaucoup de temps pour vous décider. La législation vous y autorise jusqu'à la fin du premier trimestre, mais je vous conseillerais toute fois de bien y réfléchir. Ce sera une décision irrévocable dans un cas comme dans l'autre, avec toutes les conséquences qui en découleront. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous adresser à une de mes collègues psychologues pour en parler avec elle.

- Vous êtes certain de la date ?

- Certain. Les analyses ne se trompent pas.

- Est-ce que … est-ce qu'il est possible de faire un test de paternité ? Je veux dire maintenant ?

- Il existe un test non invasif, mais il faut attendre douze semaines, ce qui ne vous autorisera plus à avorter légalement, si vous le désirez, par la suite. Il y a bien entendu d'autres méthodes, telle que l'amniocentèse mais cela représente un risque pour la vie du bébé.

Blair ferma les paupières un instant, son souffle devenait court une nouvelle fois. Tant de questions s'entrechoquaient dans son crâne.

- Respirez doucement, conseilla le médecin. Vous avez encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. Vous devriez en parler avec quelqu'un, peut-être le ou les pères potentiels. Je vous laisse la carte de ma consœur.

Elle frissonna.

_Qu'elle serait la réaction de Louis ? _

- L'important, c'est que vous allez bien, tous les deux. Votre malaise a été provoqué par le choc émotionnel, tout le reste va bien, reprit l'homme en blouse blanche. Vous pouvez quitter votre lit et aller voir votre ami.

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine.

_Et si c'était le bébé de Chuck ? _


	9. Chapter 9

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x & Luhu & ChuckluvsBlairBass

Vous êtes super !

* * *

Serena serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

- Tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu veux ? Tu as encore un peu de temps avant de te décider.

Blair acquiesça.

- Il n'y a pas vraiment de choix à faire. Je ne veux pas faire prendre de risques au bébé et si jamais c'est celui de Chuck … ou non d'ailleurs.

- On est avec toi, dit Nate en l'enlaçant à son tour. Tu n'es pas seule, tu ne le seras jamais.

- Je sais, sourit-elle derrière les larmes qui dansaient dans ses yeux.

Elle passa une main sur sa pommette puis quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre celle de Chuck.

Rien n'avait bougé. C'était comme si le temps était suspendu. Tout comme la vie du jeune,homme qui ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Le moniteur indiquait un tracé régulier de ses battements cardiaques. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et de résignation à la fois.

Lily aussi avait pris sa décision. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre, elle, non plus. L'opération comportait de grands risques mais ne rien faire serait encore bien pire. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à regarder son fils mourir lentement. L'intervention était prévue pour l'après-midi même.

Blair s'approcha et prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle déposa un baiser dans sa paume et sur ses phalanges. Puis se pencha sur lui pour embrasser sa tempe. Une de ses larmes roula sur son visage et tomba dans le cou du jeune-homme inconscient.

- Je t'aime. Ne me laisse pas, s'il te plaît. Je t'aime. Je suis là. Je ne te laisserai plus, s'il te plaît, ne me fait pas ça.

Elle étouffa un sanglot, posant son front sur le sien.

- Je t'aime, je t'en prie, ne t'en va pas. Bas-toi. Je t'en supplie, bas-toi. Tu es Chuck Bass, ne l'oublie pas, tu détestes perdre, tu gagnes toujours.

Eléanor Waldorf resta sur le seuil de la chambre 10-89 un moment en silence.

Elle avait pénétré au Mont Sinaï d'un pas décidé et le port altier, comme à son habitude. Elle n'en revenait pas que sa fille se soit enfuie de cette manière, sans rien lui dire. Si Lily n'avait pas téléphoné pour lui annoncer son malaise, ce matin, elle ne se serait pas aperçue de son départ avant le dîner de ce soir.

Elle grimaça à l'idée qu'ils auraient dû être en petit comité avec les Grimaldi. La nouvelle aurait l'effet d'une bombe dans la presse.

Dorota avait tout déballé suite à la nouvelle de l'évanouissement de la jeune-femme. La femme de chambre avait plaidé coupable. C'est elle qui avait préparé le sac de Blair et l'avait envoyée rejoindre l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui était couché sur ce lit en cet instant.

Eléanor n'était pas quelqu'un de facilement impressionnable, mais elle se sentait vraiment impuissante devant la machinerie médicale qui permettait à ce dernier de respirer.

Elle se sentait également impuissante à soulager la peine de sa petite fille, qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en le suppliant de ne pas l'abandonner. Son cœur de mère ne pouvait pas supporter de voir sa détresse.

Elles n'avaient peut-être pas toujours été les plus proches amies du monde, mais elle aimait sa fille et elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aider à l'obtenir. Malheureusement, dans ces circonstances, son pouvoir était plus que limité.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour signaler sa présence et Blair se tourna vers elle.

La brunette resta pétrifiée quelques secondes et découvrant sa mère dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Elle imaginait déjà les remontrances que celle-ci lui assénerait. Ce qui était totalement justifié, vu la manière dont elle avait quitté Manhattan.

Pourtant elle ne trouva que de l'empathie et de la sollicitude dans les yeux de sa mère au lieu du regard empli de reproches et de désapprobations auquel elle s'attendait.

- Maman, appela-t-elle désespérément d'une voix à peine audible.

- Mon bébé, dit Eléanor en s'avançant vers elle pour l'enlacer.

Blair laissa ses sanglots l'emporter sur la bienséance, blottie dans les bras de sa mère comme quand elle était petite fille. Excepté que c'était toujours vers son père qu'elle se tournait dans ces moments de tristesse.

Mais aujourd'hui son père n'était pas là et elle avait besoin de sa mère parce qu'elle allait bientôt en devenir une elle-aussi. Elle passerait bientôt de l'autre côté du miroir. Et elle était terrifiée, à l'idée de perdre l'amour de sa vie, à l'idée de donner naissance à un petit être qui dépendrait totalement d'elle, à l'idée de ce qu'elle avait laissé là-bas à New-York et qu'elle devrait bien affronter d'une manière ou d'une autre à un moment donné, à l'idée de son futur qu'elle ne maîtrisait plus.

Elle qui avait toujours tout planifié, tout organisé, se retrouvait devant sa vie complètement perdue, incapable de voir à travers le brouillard qui se dressait devant elle. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était continuer à avancer pour ne pas tomber et s'accrocher à chaque petit bout d'amour et de soutien qu'elle trouverait en chemin.

Nate, Serena, Dorota et même sa mère, elle avait besoin d'eux pour l'aider à rester debout quand elle ne savait pas de quoi demain serait fait. Quand son cœur était si lourd et pourtant si vide déjà. Cette sensation de néant qui l'enveloppait, sans lui pour tenir sa main, pour lui dire qu'elle était la femme la plus puissante qu'il connaissait. Elle avait besoin de leurs forces pour rassembler les siennes.

Eléanor la cajola et passa sa main à plusieurs reprises dans son dos de bas en haut pour la réconforter. Elle n'était pas du genre à raconter des histoires, aussi ne lui promit-elle pas que tout irait bien, mais elle lui assura qu'elle serait là pour elle.

Parce que c'est toujours ce que font les mamans. Elles sont là, en première ligne pour vous ramasser quand vous trébuchez, que ce soit pour faire un bisou sur un bobo ou pour apposer un sparadrap sur un genou écorché ou encore pour panser un cœur blessé.

Aussi, laissa-t-elle sa fille pleurer tout son soul sur son épaule, jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots deviennent des hoquets, puis des spasmes de plus en plus lents.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Blair quand elle put enfin parler.

- Ne le sois pas, Dorota m'a tout expliqué. Et si j'avais été fâchée contre toi, ton malaise et ma visite dans cette chambre suffirait à me faire comprendre que tu as fait la seule chose qui s'imposait à toi, dit-elle en posant un regard navré sur Chuck.

- Louis …

- Il a trouvé la bague que tu as laissée sur ta table de nuit quand il est passé en début d'après-midi. Je me préparais pour venir te rejoindre, soupira Eléanor, autant te dire qu'il n'a pas apprécié et que Sophie va criser.

La jeune femme n'en doutait pas une seule seconde mais elle avait d'autres priorités en tête.

- Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ? demanda enfin sa mère.

Voir sa fille debout impliquait qu'elle allait mieux, les émotions l'avaient sans doute chamboulée, on l'aurait été à moins.

- Je suis enceinte, annonça Blair sans vraiment la regarder.

Au lieu de ça, elle agrippa la main de Chuck, comme s'il pouvait réagir à la nouvelle.

Eléanor resta sans voix, voilà qui n'allait pas aider à arranger la situation et à apaiser les tensions avec la famille princière monégasque.


	10. Chapter 10

Merci ChuckluvsBlairBass & Gellergreen

Quelques réponses à tes questions. Et non, le rétablissement de C ne sera pas l'épilogue.

* * *

Lily tentait de garder son calme. Son fils était en salle d'opération depuis deux heures déjà. L'intervention devait durer entre trois et quatre heures. Le chirurgien lui avait expliqué qu'il resterait sous assistance respiratoire durant tout le processus pour minimiser les risques d'arrêt cardiaque.

Rufus resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille. Il était arrivé peu après Eléanor pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve. Non, pas qu'il porte spécialement Chuck dans son cœur, mais il était le fils de Lily et il n'oubliait pas qu'il l'avait un jour sauvée des griffes de Jack. Il n'oubliait pas non plus qu'il avait défloré sa petite fille mais, quoi qu'il en soit, il ne souhaitait pas de mal au jeune-homme et un tel accident lui apparaissait comme tragique.

Serena tendit un café à Nate qui s'en saisit en la remerciant d'un regard. Les heures semblaient des siècles. C'est la vie de son meilleur ami qui était en jeu. Ils s'étaient souvent accrochés sur des désaccords, mais ils étaient aussi complices comme des frères et leur amitié finissait toujours par reprendre le dessus. Quand l'un en avait besoin, l'autre était toujours là. Il soupira et avala une gorgée de café insipide.

Blair avait disparue de la salle d'attente, il y a vingt minutes environs. Elle ne supportait plus de rester là, enfermée, à attendre. Aussi s'était-elle réfugiée là où il serait allé. Elle avait gravi les étages jusqu'au toit. Elle admirait la vue, comme il l'aurait fait. C'était idiot mais elle se sentait plus proche de lui, ici, que nulle part ailleurs.

Elle pria pour la énième fois afin que Dieu ne lui reprenne pas l'amour de sa vie. Pour qu'il lui permette de revoir encore un jour ses beaux yeux sombres dans lesquels elle se noyait si facilement.

Elle posa une main sur son ventre. Elle avait une échographie prévue pour le lendemain matin. A sa plus grande surprise, sa mère n'avait pas hurlé, ni pleuré. Elle lui avait simplement demandé si elle avait considéré toutes les options et toutes les conséquences que cela impliquerait de mener une grossesse à terme a à peine vingt ans.

Eléanor n'avait pas osé mentionner le fait qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas de père à ses côtés pour l'élever.

En aucun cas, Blair ne voulait mentir à Louis mais, il était hors de question qu'elle l'épouse uniquement parce qu'elle porterait peut-être son enfant. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, pas comme elle l'était de Chuck.

Elle avait été séduite par son titre et impressionnée par son yacht et son château. Elle ne l'avait même pas trouvé attirant la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache qu'il était sur la liste des héritiers potentiels à la couronne de Monaco.

Elle avait fini par rallumer son smartphone. Elle avait une bonne vingtaine de messages vocaux ou écrits de Louis. Tous l'implorant de lui pardonner pour le soir du gala. Il pensait encore que c'était la cause de son départ.

Tôt ou tard, elle devrait l'affronter et lui expliquer la véritable raison. Elle espérait de toute son âme que ce serait avec Chuck à ses côtés. Elle se doutait bien que si son enfant était un Grimaldi, les choses deviendraient encore plus compliquées.

Sophie ne la laisserait jamais en avoir la garde et exigerait qu'il soit élevé sur le rocher. C'est ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Elle n'avait pas souhaité cette grossesse mais elle voulait voir grandir son fils ou sa fille. Elle ne laisserait personne le lui arracher.

Elle avait même envisagé ne rien dire à Louis l'espace d'un instant, ça aurait sans doute tout simplifié, mais ça aurait été aussi bien trop cruel. Elle savait combien Chuck avait souffert du mensonge de son père à propos d'Élisabeth et elle en gardait un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle ne pourrait jamais infliger pareille chose à ce bébé.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière elle, Nate et Serena s'avancèrent bras-dessus bras-dessous sur le terrassement. Sans un mot, ils s'installèrent à la balustrade à leur tour. Regardant la ville qui s'étendait sous leurs pieds. Les lumières de la nuit commençant à apparaître avec la tombée du jour.

Blair resta silencieuse elle aussi, chacun sachant parfaitement à quoi ça les ramenait. Chuck avait toujours eu une passion pour les toits, ils ne pouvaient pas être ailleurs en cet instant précis.

Nate accrocha un bras autour des épaules de la brune. Son ami aurait voulu qu'il prenne soin d'elle et c'est exactement ce qu'il allait faire jusqu'à ce que Chuck soit en état de le faire par lui-même.

Il accrocha également un bras aux épaules de Serena. Elle tentait d'être brave mais il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle considérait véritablement Chuck comme un frère, elle-aussi.

La jeune femme blonde essuya une larme qui perlait aux coins de ses paupières. Elle ne devait pas flancher, elle devait être forte, pour Blair, pour Nate, pour Chuck. L'ombre d'un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres en repensant au nombre de fois où elle l'avait jeté hors de sa salle de bain quand ils avaient emménagés avec Bart.

Il prenait un malin plaisir à la faire sortir de ses gonds et à la rendre dingue. Malgré tout, il avait toujours été là quand elle en avait besoin, même quand Bart l'avait réexpédié tout seul dans sa suite au Palace pour ne pas qu'il trouble la quiétude du reste de leur famille.

Elle avait trouvé ça horrible, c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle avait commencé à comprendre ce qu'avait été la vie de Chuck avec son père depuis sa naissance. Pas étonnant qu'il se comporte comme un sale con.

Heureusement, la situation s'était améliorée. Ils étaient devenus de plus en plus proche ces dernières années et elle le considérait comme son frère au même titre qu'Éric aujourd'hui.

Le bruit de la porte la sortit de ses réflexions. Rufus venait les informer que l'intervention était terminée. Le chirurgien avait dit que tout s'était bien passé compte tenu des circonstances. L'important étant que le cœur de Chuck ait tenu le coup pendant toute la durée de l'opération.

Les trois jeunes New-Yorkais rejoignirent Lily dans la chambre de leur ami en attendant qu'il y soit ramené mais les infirmières étaient catégoriques : aucune visite avant le lendemain matin. Le patient avait subi une intervention chirurgicale très risquée et il avait besoin de calme et de repos.

Il resterait, en tout état de cause, plongé dans le coma encore plusieurs jours, voir semaines, comme initialement prévu pour permettre la cicatrisation de son pneumothorax et lui éviter la douleur qui l'accompagnait.

Blair refusa de quitter le Mont Sinaï sans l'avoir vu, au moins aperçu, dans le couloir, lorsque les brancardiers le réinstalleraient dans la chambre 10-89. Elle fit les cents pas dans le corridor pendant trente minutes avant de voir arriver un jeune homme qu'elle n'attendait pas le moins du monde.

- Louis ? s'étonna-t-elle en le regardant s'arrêter à sa hauteur. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je ne vais pas te perdre sans me battre, Blair ! l'informa-t-il d'un air déterminé.

- Louis …

- Pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît. Si je ne suis pas venu te prendre c'est parce qu…

- Ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant, le coupa-t-elle.

- Si, bien sûr que si, quand je t'aurai tout expliqué...

- Louis, je ne suis pas partie à cause de ça !

- Je sais, tu as dis que ma mère avait gagné et maintenant, j'ai compris. Les pivoines, la robe, mais je te promets que, désormais, je te soutiendrai. C'est toi qui décideras de tout et …

- Je suis désolée, Louis, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir être moins directe et faire les choses avec plus de douceur, mais les heures étaient éprouvantes et elle n'avait pas la force de se préoccuper des états d'âmes de son ex-fiancé. Elle voulait juste voir Chuck et être certaine qu'il était toujours là, que ses prières avaient été exhaussées.

Le prince accusa le choc et en resta sans voix pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Blair …, supplia-t-il finalement.

- Non, Louis, ça ne sert à rien d'insister. Mon cœur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre et peu importe combien lui ou moi voudrions changer cet état de fait parfois, il ne peut pas en être autrement.

- Il te rend malheureuse !

- Non, il me rend heureuse au contraire, même si notre histoire est compliquée et qu'il y a des moments affreux et dramatiques.

- Blair … tenta encore le prince.

- Je suis désolée. Je sais que la rupture de nos fiançailles va avoir des retombées médiatiques mais, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je ne peux pas remettre cette bague à mon doigt quand elle me brûle la peau par le mensonge.

- Alors, c'est fini ? Comme ça ?

- C'est fini, Louis, en tout cas en ce qui concerne notre futur mariage.

Elle n'en dit pas plus, elle venait de changer d'avis. Elle attendrait d'avoir fait le test de paternité, dans deux semaines, avant de l'informer de sa grossesse. A condition qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit dont elle ait besoin de l'avertir qui le concerne. Inutile de le faire souffrir inutilement et de compliquer les choses si cet enfant n'était pas de lui, ce qu'elle espérait de tout son cœur.

Il soupira, il était vain d'insister, elle avait pris sa décision. Il avait toujours su, au fond de lui, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier, mais il avait espéré qu'elle se contenterait de son amour et de tout ce qui accompagnait le titre de princesse qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Peu d'hommes pouvaient s'enorgueillir d'être un vrai prince avec château et royaume.

Blair avait été une bouffée d'air frais dans sa vie, un peu trop frais pour le protocole sans aucun doute. Sa mère allait exploser quand elle apprendrait qu'il l'avait laissée partir. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? L'obliger à l'épouser contre son gré et l'enfermer dans une cage comme aux siècles passés ?


	11. Chapter 11

Merci Luhu & Gellergreen.

Et voici donc un moment attendu.

* * *

Chuck ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda autour de lui.

Il était dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Il tenta de bouger mais son corps ne coopéra pas vraiment. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à attraper la sonnette qui pendait au perroquet au-dessus de son lit.

Une infirmière apparut quelques minutes plus tard, tout étonnée. Elle était jeune et portait ses cheveux blonds en chignon. Une frange retombait sur ses yeux bleus, magnifiques.

- Vous êtes réveillé ? constata-t-elle avec surprise.

Chuck se demanda si elle était réellement infirmière ou si elle avait été choisie pour son physique par un médecin masculin.

_Pourquoi était-elle si déconcertée par le fait qu'il soit éveillé ? _

Il se concentra sur son corps, allongé sur le lit, à demi sous les couvertures. Il avait une perfusion plantée dans son bras droit mais aucune autre trace de pansement quelconque et il n'avait aucune douleur particulière comme après une opération, juste cette sensation désagréable d'endolorissement général. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être blessé.

_Alors que faisait-il là ?_

- Je vais chercher un médecin, reprit l'infirmière après quelques secondes.

Elle disparut derrière la porte comme elle était venue.

Chuck tenta de rassembler ses esprits. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait c'était de partir à la fête sur Mulholland. La chute à moto. Le faire-part d'invitation au mariage princier de Blair.

Il avala la boule qui lui enserrait la gorge à cette idée.

_Ses sensations étaient revenues ! _

Il ressentait à nouveau la douleur et la peine.

Un médecin afro-américain pénétra dans la chambre, suivi par blondie.

- Je suis le docteur Hawke, se présenta-t-il. C'est moi qui m'occupe de vous depuis que vous êtes arrivé dans notre établissement. Connaissez-vous votre nom ?

- Je suis Chuck Bass, répondit C, effaré par la question.

- Quelle est votre adresse ?

- Je réside à l'hôtel Empire, à l'angle de la 44ème Ouest et de la 63ème à 10023 New-York.

L'infirmière bimbo eut un petit hoquet.

- Bridget, si vous alliez prévenir le scanner qu'on leur envoi un patient, dit le médecin avec un regard de reproches à son adresse.

- Tout de suite, répondit-elle en s'éloignant.

- Bien, reprit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers son patient avec un sourire rassurant. Votre mémoire à l'air intacte mais un scanner est absolument nécessaire dans votre cas. Mais d'abord, quelques vérifications de bases pour être certain que votre corps réagit correctement.

Chuck constata que ses membres étaient amaigris. Une cicatrice, déjà ancienne, barrait ses côtes. Après quelques examens de routine le médecin conclut :

- Tout va plutôt bien étant donné la situation.

- Mais quelle situation au juste ? s'agaça Chuck.

- Monsieur Bass, reprit le docteur Hawke avec prudence. Vous êtes resté dans le coma pendant pas mal de temps. D'ailleurs, pour être honnête, peu de personne ont continué à croire que vous en sortiriez un jour. La médecine elle-même ne peut prévoir ce genre de chose.

Chuck le dévisagea complètement perdu. Les propos du médecin n'avaient aucun sens pour lui.

_Dans quel asile de fou se trouvait-il ?_

- Qu'est-ce que vous me raconter ? demanda-t-il après un moment.

- Je sais que c'est difficile à croire et que la réadaptation ne sera pas facile. C'est un réel traumatisme pour les personnes comme vous que de se réveiller après plusieurs années et de constater que le monde a continué de tourner alors que votre vie était entre parenthèses. Mais vous avez de la chance d'être parmi nous aujourd'hui. Vous auriez tout aussi bien pu ne jamais vous réveiller. Ne l'oubliez pas surtout.

- Plusieurs années ? questionna Chuck.

Le médecin sortit son téléphone de sa poche et le lui tendit. C n'avait jamais vu ce genre de modèle.

- Nous sommes le 23 novembre 2018, dit l'homme en blouse, en indiquant la date au-dessus de l'écran. Cela fait pratiquement sept ans que votre mère vous a fait placer dans notre établissement.

Chuck l'observa, incrédule.

_ Était-ce une blague de mauvais goût ? Une caméra cachée ? _

_Personne ne serait capable d'une telle chose. _

_Alors quoi ? Un cauchemar ? La quatrième dimension ? _

_Ce ne pouvait être que ça, il allait bientôt se réveiller. Pour de vrai !_

Mais il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence, le cauchemar ne prendrait pas fin. Après que le Dr Hawke lui eut expliqué les circonstances dans lesquelles il était tombé dans le coma, il fut emmené au scanner puis subit encore d'autres examens, avant d'être ramené dans sa chambre.

A son retour, Lily était là. Elle avait vieilli mais cela lui allait plutôt bien. Quelques fils d'argent se mêlaient à ses cheveux blonds. Elle était toujours aussi classe et élégante. Elle sourit et le serra longuement dans ses bras, avant de relâcher son étreinte, les larmes aux yeux.

- Contente de te revoir parmi nous, dit-elle d'une voix teintée d'émotion. On y croyait plus.

* * *

Le para est court mais c'était nécessaire, vu son contenu. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Merci ChukluvsBlairBass, tjrs au rdvs. A peine posté, à peine lu. Ça me fait toujours super plaisir.

Merci également à Luhu & Gellergreen

Vous aurez toutes les réponses à vos questions demain ;)

* * *

Chuck poussa un soupir mêlé d'agacement et d'impuissance et jeta sa cuillère dans son bol mais le couvert retomba sur sa serviette, dépliée sur le plateau. La colère grondait en lui et il n'était même pas capable de laisser son corps l'exprimer !

Ce dernier refusait de lui obéir et ça l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Le médecin l'avait prévenu qu'on ne sortait pas indemne d'un coma prolongé et qu'il devrait faire preuve de patience pour réapprendre les gestes quotidiens les plus anodins.

Sa masse musculaire avait fondue pendant toutes ces années d'immobilité et ses membres devaient se réhabituer à la motricité. La kinésithérapie et l'ergothérapie l'aideraient à passer ce cap, mais pour l'instant, il lui était même interdit de tenter de se lever seul, il était condamné à la chaise roulante comme moyen de déplacement jusqu'à ce que ses jambes puissent supporter le poids du reste de son corps.

Il devait déjà s'estimer chanceux de s'être réveillé, selon le docteur Hawke.

_Et quelle chance en effet ! _

Il dépendait totalement d'autrui maintenant. Il n'arrivait même pas à manger seul, sans parler du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas ingérer autre chose que des aliments semi-liquides vu qu'il avait été « nourri » par baxter depuis sept ans.

Lily ramassa la cuillère et la reposa proprement sur la tablette devant lui.

- Charles …

Il se laissa retomber en arrière contre l'oreiller dans son dos et ferma les paupières. Il détestait cette situation, ça lui était totalement intolérable.

- Donne-toi un peu de temps, dit doucement sa mère. Tu es sorti du coma il y a quelques heures à peine.

Elle passa sa main sur son avant-bras pour le réconforter mais ça ne fit qu'attiser sa frustration. Inspirer de la pitié était la pire des choses qui puisse lui arriver.

Il se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas tout simplement mort dans cet accident. Tous les autres avaient continué à vivre leur vie et se débrouillaient très bien sans lui, ça n'aurait fait aucune différence.

Jack avait bien entendu sauté sur l'occasion pour prendre la direction de Bass Industrie et pour le reste …

_Quel reste ? _

Non seulement, il n'avait pas eu de vie pendant les sept dernières années mais en plus, il n'avait aucune raison d'être là et de vouloir récupérer celle qu'il avait avant.

Lily lui avait un peu fait le résumé du parcours de chacun et ils avaient plutôt bien tiré leur épingle du jeu.

Nate était à la direction d'un des journaux les plus importants de New-York. Il l'avait remonté de toute pièce grâce à l'argent que son grand-père y avait investi. Il eut un petit sourire acidulé. S'il y avait bien un endroit où il ne se serait pas attendu à voir Nathaniel, c'était à la tête d'un éditorial. Il ne savait pas où il l'imaginait d'ailleurs, peut-être dans la politique comme son cousin qui était à présent député au congrès.

Serena, elle, avait une jolie carrière dans le milieu du cinéma. Sa responsable lui avait donné la charge des bureaux à Manhattan et c'est la blonde qui gérait à présent tous les projets d'adaptations de bouquin.

Éric s'était exilé à Londres pour suivre son petit-ami et y exerçait le métier d'avocat avec brio et un talent certain.

Daniel Humphrey avait publié un best-seller sur les dessous du monde de l'UES.

_Même le lonelyboy de Brooklyn avait réussi ! _

_Tous, sauf lui, qui en était réduit à manger ses aliments en purée._

Lily avait soigneusement omis de lui parler de la Princesse Grimaldi et de sa vie de château à Monaco avec son prince charmant. Elle voulait sûrement l'épargner. Comme si ça pouvait encore faire une différence à présent !

Il n'ouvrit pas les paupières quand il entendit l'infirmière venir récupérer le plateau-repas auquel il n'avait pratiquement pas touché.

La jeune-femme en bleu avait proposé de l'aider à manger comme s'il était un enfant à qui il fallait donner la becquée. Un seul regard assassin avait suffi à lui faire comprendre qu'il préférerait mourir d'inanition. Elle n'avait pas insisté et avait abandonné la bouillie infâme devant lui en jetant un regard compatissant à sa mère adoptive.

Heureusement, Lily le connaissait assez pour ne même pas tenter de le convaincre de la laisser l'aider. Il avait réussi à atteindre son objectif à peu près deux fois sur trois. Après la dixième bouchée, une demi-heure plus tard, il avait décidé de laissé tomber, ce truc insipide ne valait pas le coup de se ridiculiser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

D'ailleurs il n'avait même pas faim.

_Et quand bien même ! _

Il pouvait à peine avaler. Sa gorge était si serrée qu'il arrivait tout juste à déglutir.

C'était comme si toute la douleur qu'il ne ressentait pas avant l'accident s'était accumulée en lui et l'attendait au tournant pour le prendre en traître à la première occasion … sept ans plus tard. Elle était, elle-aussi, restée en sommeil, dans un coin de son cœur, n'attendant que son heure pour passer à l'attaque.

Trois coups fermes portés à la porte lui firent ouvrir les yeux.

Son meilleur ami passa le seuil, essoufflé et se stoppa devant lui un instant pour l'observer avec des pupilles, rondes comme des billes, mais toujours aussi bleues. Quelques petites rides se creusèrent aux coins des yeux de Nathaniel Archibald quand son sourire s'étira jusqu'à eux.

- Hey, man ! dit-il en s'approchant pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Le brun ressentit toute la chaleur de leur amitié et ça le réchauffa à l'intérieur. Peut-être bien qu'il y avait certaines choses qui valaient le coup dans sa vie après tout.

Nate ne relâcha pas son étreinte avant plusieurs secondes et c'est finalement Chuck qui brisa leur union.

- Tu ne vas pas m'embrasser quand même ? sourit-il finalement à son visiteur avec son petit air narquois.

Il y a des choses qui ne changeraient jamais, constata intérieurement Nate pour sa plus grande joie, avec quelques reflets trop brillants au fond de la rétine.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as viré ta cuti pendant que je dormais ! plaisanta Chuck pour dissiper le malaise qu'il ressentait à cette démonstration d'affection, un peu trop vive et émotive à son goût.

Puis il se rappela que si, lui, avait l'impression qu'ils s'étaient vus la veille, ce n'était pas la réalité.

- Si c'est le cas, ça s'est fait au cours des neuf derniers mois, commenta Serena en franchissant le seuil à son tour avec un sourire béat et un ventre aussi énorme qu'une montgolfière.

- Sis, la salua son frère adoptif en la détaillant des pieds à la tête.

Ses cheveux, toujours aussi chatoyants, étaient plus courts, lui arrivant à hauteur des épaules et ses yeux pétillaient d'un trop plein de vie, de la même manière que dans ses souvenirs

- Est-ce que ça va ? questionna Lily en constatant qu'elle était en nage.

- Je suis censée accoucher dans un peu moins de deux semaines et il était si pressé de voir son meilleur ami, qu'il m'a laissée me traîner jusqu'ici pendant qu'il sprintait pratiquement tout le long du couloir, grommela-t-elle à l'adresse du responsable de son état avec un ton de faux-reproches.

- Ça aurait été plus vite si tu ne devais pas faire un arrêt à chaque fois qu'on passe devant les pipi-rooms, indiqua-t-il, candide, en guise d'excuse. Et puis on est déjà à l'hôpital, il ne pouvait rien t'arriver de bien grave entre l'ascenseur et ici.

- Pousse-toi de là, j'ai besoin de place pour deux, dit-elle en le bousculant gentiment pour s'approcher du lit.

Elle enlaça encore plus longuement que lui le beau au bois dormant.

- Il était vraiment tant que tu reviennes parmi nous, tu nous as vraiment beaucoup trop manqué, sourit-elle de toutes ses dents.


	13. Chapter 13

Merci Luhu, Gellergreen, ChuckluvsBlairBass & x-Beautiful Blass-x.

Je t'avais reconnue, même en guest ChuckluvsBlairBass, grâce au twiit que tu m'avais encoyé ;)

J'espère bien, que je ne vais pas vous décevoir !

Voici donc le chapitre que vous attendiez toutes avec impatience ...

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Donnez-moi votre avis.

* * *

Blair sortit de la voiture qui la ramenait de l'aéroport et s'engouffra dans le sasse d'entrée. Elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de passer par chez elle pour y déposer ses affaires, le portier s'en chargerait bien.

Arrivée à l'étage, elle croisa Lily dans le couloir. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour la saluer mais ne put articuler aucun mot tant sa gorge était serrée.

- Il va bien, la rassura cette dernière, comprenant le trouble de la jeune femme. Il est un peu déboussolé, mais on le serait à moins.

Blair la remercia d'un hochement de tête. Lily l'avait beaucoup aidée pendant ces sept dernières années et les deux femmes s'étaient énormément rapprochées. Si bien qu'elles nouaient aujourd'hui presque autant de liens avec la mère de Serena qu'avec la sienne.

- On ne lui a rien dit, continua Lily sur le ton de la confidence. Nous avons pensé qu'il valait mieux que tu lui en parles toi-même.

- Merci, murmura Blair.

Lily posa une main sur son bras pour l'encourager.

- Tout ira bien maintenant, tu verras, dit-elle avec un regard d'encouragement avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

B pria pour que ce soit le cas et s'avança vers la chambre de Chuck. Elle frappa doucement à la porte, un peu tremblante. Elle avait si souvent espéré ce moment en passant le seuil. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle constata de ses propres yeux qu'il était bel et bien conscient.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du jeune homme lorsqu'il la vit. C'est à peine s'il arrivait à en croire ses yeux. Blair, sa Blair, se tenait là, devant lui. Son cerveau reprit immédiatement son cœur, elle n'était plus SA Blair depuis longtemps.

- Salut, dit-elle tout bas en s'approchant de son lit.

- Salut, répondit-il de la même voix empreinte d'émotion.

Elle s'assied sur le rebord du lit et lui prit la main. Ils se contemplèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes. Il ne pouvait pas nier le passage du temps. Blair avait mûri, elle était plus belle encore qu'à ses vingt ans. La maturité lui donnait une beauté particulière qui lui saillait à ravir.

Il sentit ce traître se mettre à cogner plus fort dans sa poitrine. Le contact de sa peau réveillait en lui des sentiments toujours bien présents. Il s'en voulut de ressentir encore de telles choses pour elle. Il fit un effort pour cacher son émoi.

- Je n'imaginais pas te voir, je pensais que tu vivais à Monaco à présent, dit-il du ton le plus neutre qu'il put.

- Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais pu partir vivre à l'autre bout du monde alors que tu étais allongé sur un lit, inconscient ? demanda-t-elle comme un reproche.

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre, il baissa les yeux et vit qu'aucune alliance, ni bague de fiançailles, n'ornait ses doigts. Son cœur fit un nouveau bond dans sa poitrine et se mit à courir comme un dératé sans qu'il ne puisse plus le refréner.

Elle croisa son regard et s'y noya quand il releva la tête. Un sourire timide naquit sur sa bouche tandis qu'une larme silencieuse roulait sur sa joue sans qu'elle ne cherche à la dissimuler.

D'un geste tendre, elle remit en place une mèche de ses cheveux, tombée sur son front, avant de se pencher vers lui pour nouer ses bras autour de son cou et effleurer ses lèvres d'un baiser encore plus tendre.

Elles étaient si douces, Chuck en eut des frissons dans tout le corps.

- Il n'y a jamais eu que toi et il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre, souffla-t-elle à son oreille en enfouissant son visage dans son cou avant de laisser échapper les sanglots qui émanaient de son cœur.

Chuck referma ses bras autour d'elle et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux. Il clôt ses paupières, enivré par son parfum et par les sensations qui s'emparaient de lui. Une vague immense qui le submergeait totalement.

Il pensait l'avoir perdue à tout jamais, pourtant elle était là, tout contre lui, lui murmurant des mots si doux et si tendres que son cœur débordait de tout l'amour qui sommeillait en lui, cet amour pour elle qui ne s'éteindrait jamais, quel que soit le nombres des années.

Peu à peu les sanglots de la jeune femme s'atténuèrent et sa respiration se fit plus calme. Ils restèrent ainsi, de longues minutes, la tête de Blair posée sur l'épaule de Chuck, savourant le simple fait d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Finalement, une petite mélodie retentit dans la poche du sac de la brunette. Elle se dégagea lentement de l'étreinte du jeune homme en essuyant ses larmes et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de répondre avec un sourire radieux.

- Bonjour mon cœur, dit-elle d'une voix que C ne lui connaissait pas.

Il n'entendit pas ce que son interlocuteur répondait.

- Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

- ...

- Toi aussi, tu me manques. Mais tu sais quoi ? J'ai une surprise, je serai à la maison ce soir, avant que tu n'ailles dormir.

Cette fois il entendit clairement un cri de joie émanant de l'autre côté du combiné que B avait légèrement décollé de son oreille.

- Tu me passes Dorota, s'il te plaît ?

- …

- Je ne sais pas. Bientôt.

- …

- Oui, moi aussi, je t'aime, à tout à l'heure.

- ...

- Dorota, je suis rentrée à New York, je serai là pour dîner.

- …

- Je t'expliquerai, répondit-elle encore avant de raccrocher.

Elle hésita un instant, puis se lança devant l'air interrogateur de Chuck.

- Il s'appelle Nathan et il va avoir sept ans, bientôt, dit-elle pour répondre à sa question muette, en déposant le téléphone devant lui.

Chuck étudia un instant l'image d'un garçonnet à la chevelure châtain et aux yeux sombres qui souriait entre les bras de Blair.

- C'est ton fils ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, tandis qu'il s'obligeait à évacuer le pincement douloureux qui se répandait dans sa poitrine.

- C'est notre fils, rectifia-t-elle doucement, soutenant son regard lorsqu'il releva la tête.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt.

_Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? _

Toutes les émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête et dans son cœur.

_Il avait un fils ?! _

- Je sais que la situation est sans doute surréaliste pour toi, mais je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes par quelqu'un d'autre que moi, reprit-elle encore après quelques instants devant son silence.

Il contempla à nouveau la photo sur le cadran du téléphone.

- Nathan, murmura-t-il.

- Je sais que tu vas avoir besoin de temps pour remettre de l'ordre dans tes idées et dans ta vie, ajouta-t-elle encore.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- A qui ?

- A … Nathan. Est-ce qu'il sait à propos de moi ?

- Il sait que tu es son père, si c'est ça que tu me demandes. Et il sait que tu as eu un grave accident avant sa naissance. Il est venu ici avec moi plus d'une fois. Son prénom c'est Nathaniel, comme son parrain, précisa-t-elle.

Chuck la dévisagea.

- Nate lui parle très souvent de toi, son meilleur ami lui manque beaucoup et il est vraiment comme un père pour Nathan, sourit-elle.

Il ferma les yeux un instant.

- Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je suis venue pour faire pression sur toi. Prend tout le temps qu'il te faudra, nous serons là quand tu seras prêt, si tu veux faire partie de nos vies.

_S'il voulait faire partir de leurs vies ?!_

_Il venait d'apprendre qu'il avait un enfant avec la femme à qui appartenait son cœur et son âme. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?_

Elle reprit son téléphone et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Chuck la retint par la main. Il regarda tout autour de lui.

- Tu cherches quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

- Mon smartphone, je voudrais que tu m'envoies cette photo.

- Tu es resté dans le coma pendant sept ans, je ne crois pas qu'aucun d'entre nous ait jamais pensé que tu avais besoin de ton GSM, sourit-elle. Qui plus est, il n'est plus vraiment d'actualité. Mais je t'en amènerai un nouveau demain … si tu veux que je revienne, ajouta-t-elle après un instant.

Il acquiesça sans un mot et la regarda passer la porte. Il aurait voulu la retenir mais il avait d'abord besoin d'y voir plus clair, de comprendre ce qui s'était passé pendant ces années où il avait été absent.

* * *

Alors ? Verdict ? Est-ce que ça valait la peine de patienter ?

Encore une erreur de réparée par rapport au show. Dire qu'on aurait dû avoir un baby Bass ! Si seulement cet olibrius de Safranus ne s'était pas mêlé de détricoter toute la série depuis le début pour nous refourguer un dair sans queue ni tête.


	14. Chapter 14

Merci à Sandrine08, ChuckluvsBlairBass, Luhu, Gellergreen

Oh là, pas si vite Gellergreen, savourons un peu de chair d'abord.

Quant au prénom, tu as tout compris.

* * *

La nuit fut courte pour C, il ne cessait de retourner la situation dans sa tête. Mais quel que soit le sens qu'il lui donnait, cela lui paraissait toujours aussi difficilement concevable. Et pourtant, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, il avait raté sept années de sa vie, zappées, comme si le temps s'était suspendu alors que chacun avait continué à vivre sa vie sans lui.

Il passa une première partie de la journée à ressasser les informations que Lily lui avait données à propos de ses amis et à surfer sur le net grâce à l'ordinateur qu'il s'était fait amené par une infirmière le matin-même.

Au moins, il maîtrisait toujours la technologie même si les modèles des appareils avaient évolués.

Blair avait dit qu'elle reviendrait, s'il le voulait. Elle avait dit qu'ils seraient là quand il serait prêt mais il ne réussissait pas à se l'imaginer.

_Comment pourrait-il être un père et un amant quand il ne tenait même pas debout ?_

_D'ailleurs était-ce vraiment le sens qu'il devait donner à sa phrase ? _

Une sensation de picotement envahit sa poitrine, identique à celle qu'il avait ressentie la veille, quand il se remémora l'instant ou elle avait effleuré ses lèvres.

_Mais qu'avait-il à leur offrir ? _

_Hormis une longue et pénible rééducation. Qu'aurait-il jamais à leur offrir maintenant que sa vie lui avait échappé ?_

Il ne savait même pas par quoi commencer, ni même à quoi se raccrocher.

Et même s'il avait très envie de se cramponner aux papillons qui se réveillaient eux-aussi à l'intérieur de lui, il avait trop peur qu'ils soient bien trop fragiles pour tenir la distance.

Ils avaient une vie bien rangée telle qu'il connaissait Blair, elle devait tout maîtriser à la perfection et il serait juste un facteur perturbateur, synonyme de chaos dans leur quotidien.

Il ne voulait pas briser leur équilibre, c'était une chose importante pour un enfant que d'avoir des points de repères pour l'aider à grandir et à se développer en harmonie, c'est ce qu'il avait lu en faisant des recherches sur l'éducation des enfants dans la matinée.

Il poussa un soupir et tourna le bouton du rasoir électrique que lui avait apporté Lily. Il préférait de loin le rasoir à main mais étant donné qu'il arrivait à peine à manger tout seul, il se voyait mal manipuler la lame autour de sa carotide. Et hors de question qu'il laisse cette infirmière s'approcher de lui comme s'il était un vieillard impotent.

Le bruit du moteur électrique camoufla les trois petits coups que Blair frappa à la porte de la salle de bain. Cette dernière tourna sur elle-même sous la poussée et un sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune-femme.

Chuck l'aperçut dans le miroir et s'arrêta pour faire pivoter son fauteuil dans sa direction.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète, s'excusa-t-elle alors que ses yeux disaient le contraire de sa bouche.

Il sourit, malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé, elle était toujours la même.

- Je croyais que tu préférais le rasage traditionnel ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, grommela-t-il impuissant en haussant les épaules.

- Voyons voir ça, dit-elle avec un petit sourire espiègle en farfouillant dans sa trousse de toilette.

Il l'observa en silence, sa présence à elle seule était une raison de vouloir reprendre le cours de sa vie là où il l'avait laissée.

Elle n'avait pas épousé son prince, elle avait annulé ses fiançailles et la famille Grimaldi ne l'avait pas épargnée dans les médias. D'après les informations qu'il avait récoltées, elle vivait seul avec son … leur … fils. Elle travaillait chez Waldorf Design à New-York tandis qu'Eléanor passait le plus clair de son temps à Paris et en reprendrait totalement le flambeau quand cette dernière aurait décidé de raccrocher les gants.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un geste triomphant en brandissant son rasoir et une bombe de mousse à raser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire, là, au juste ? questionna-t-il en la regardant s'approcher.

- A ton avis ? répondit-elle en roulant des yeux au ciel.

Elle rabattit le couvercle des wc et s'y installa pour être à sa hauteur.

- Tu crois que je vais te laisser m'égorger ? plaisanta-t-il, à moitié seulement.

- Si tu ne gigotes pas dans tous les sens maintenant que tu es éveillé, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Chuck la dévisagea comme s'il voyait une extra-terrestre.

Lily lui avait expliqué quelques heures plus tôt que Blair était venue le voir pratiquement chaque jour depuis l'accident. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle avait réellement pris soin de lui, aussi sur le plan physique.

Blair prit son silence pour un consentement et déposa une noix de mousse généreuse dans le creux de sa main avant de l'étaler en douceur de chaque côté de son visage.

La caresse de ses doigts lui donna la chair de poule.

- Relax, ce n'est pas la première fois, l'infirmière m'a montré comment faire ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de me débarrasser de toi, alors que j'ai attendu si longtemps pour que tu ouvres enfin les yeux.

- Blair Waldorf qui se salit littéralement les mains et exécute de basses besognes ? ironisa-t-il alors qu'elle s'emparait du rasoir à lames tranchantes.

- Ne tente pas trop ta chance quand même, Bass ! le nargua-t-elle avec malice en approchant l'objet de l'arrête de sa mâchoire.

Elle posa sa paume gauche sous son menton tandis qu'elle laissait glisser plusieurs fois les lames sur sa peau recouverte de mousse.

Il frissonna à ce contact et elle faillit le couper. Elle éloigna vivement son outil, évitant l'entaille de peu.

- Tu joues avec ta vie, là ! le sermonna-t-elle, mi-sérieuse, mi-amusée par la réaction qu'elle provoquait toujours en lui, même après son si long sommeil.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire qui tinta délicieusement à ses oreilles en toute légèreté et se rependit en lui par cascades successives, comme un écho, jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Cette dernière aussi était revenue, l'amour de Blair le ramenait littéralement à la vie.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as toujours un tel pouvoir sur moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix suave et chaude, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Elle se pencha un peu plus vers lui et sans même tenter de résister une seule seconde, il laissa sa tête fléchir et ses lèvres rejoindre celles de Blair.

Dieu que ça lui avait manqué ! Tant de jours, de semaines et de mois, d'années entières, à manquer de lui, de sa peau, de ses baisers, de ses caresses, de ses mots susurrés aux creux de son oreille de sa voix grave et sensuelle.

Elle frissonna à son tour comme sa langue cherchait la sienne pour reprendre une danse qu'elles connaissaient par cœur.

Les phalanges de Chuck s'accrochèrent à sa taille, remontant dans son dos pour l'attirer plus à lui, alors que celles de la jeune-femme s'enfonçaient dans les traces de la mousse toujours apposée sur son visage, avant de se nouer dans sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser.

- Je m'en sors plutôt bien jusqu'ici, non ? A moins que tu n'aies des griefs à formuler ? souffla-t-elle quand ils se permirent de respirer.

Il essuya une trace de mousse blanche sur le menton de Blair, d'un geste de son pouce.

- Aucun, concéda-t-il avant de déposer à nouveau sa bouche avide sur la sienne.

C'était si bon ! Elle avait toujours la même saveur sucrée qui lui donnait envie de ne jamais cesser de l'embrasser. Il sentit la fièvre et le désir monter en lui et ça le stoppa net.

- Blair, chuchota-t-il.

- Je constate qu'il y a certaines parties de ton corps qui sont tout à fait alertes, le taquina-t-elle, sournoise.

- Arrête, dit-il fermement en emprisonnant ses mains dans les siennes pour les empêcher de se balader plus avant sur son torse.

Son sourire se figea quand elle comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

Elle l'observa, assis dans son fauteuil roulant, son visage recouvert partiellement des restes de la mousse qu'elle y avait étalée, puis barbouillée jusque dans le creux de sa nuque en y passant les doigts.

Certaines parties de son corps fonctionnaient peut-être parfaitement mais ce n'était pas le cas de toutes et il se comprenait aisément que ça le mettait très mal à l'aise et sûrement bien pire encore. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour ces jeux-là.

- Arrête, répéta-t-il d'un ton sec et sans appel.

La colère brûlait au fond de ses prunelles, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il était plus furieux contre lui-même que contre elle.

- Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle sincèrement. Je ne voulais pas …

- Ne sois pas désolée pour moi en plus, cingla-t-il en reculant son fauteuil pour s'éloigner d'elle.

- Chuck, attend ! cria-t-elle en se levant.

Elle le contourna et s'accroupit devant lui pour lui barrer le passage.

Il lui jeta un regard courroucé.

- Je te connais, Chuck Bass. Je sais que cette phase d'handicape physique temporaire doit t'être absolument intolérable. Mais je veux que tu saches une chose, je ne te laisserai plus jamais m'éloigner de toi, alors n'essaies même pas, parce que tu as perdu d'avance.


	15. Chapter 15

Merci ChuckluvsBlairBass, x-Beautiful Blass-x, Luhu & Gellergreen

ChuckluvsBlairBass, non, ça ne peut pas être que champs et paquerettes, il faut quand même remplir les paras MDR

Quant au sale caractère de Chuck, pour ce para, nous allons le mettre un peu en veille, mais il reviendra vite, ne t'inquiète pas.

Gellergreen, j'espère que ce para sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Le principe ici était effectivement de mettre Chuck face à un enfant. Ce qui explique le coma de 7 ans. Avec un nouveau-né, il aurait interagit différemment et ce n'aurait pas été la même histoire.

* * *

Chuck s'étudia encore une fois dans le miroir de poche resté à portée de sa main dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Il réarrangea une mèche de ses cheveux et relâcha un soupire d'anxiété.

Le temps avait fait son œuvre sur lui aussi. Quelques petites rides marquaient le coin de ses yeux mais ça lui donnait un certain charme. Blair avait argumenté que ça le rendait encore plus beau.

Un sourire effleura inconsciemment ses lèvres. Elle était venue le voir tous les jours pendant les deux semaines qui s'étaient écoulées depuis son réveil. Ses visites quotidiennes étaient le point culminant de ses journées.

Leur rapprochement était indéniable et inévitable mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner ce qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. Elle lui faisait toujours autant d'effet mais il n'était pas encore prêt pour ça. Il avait besoin d'un délai supplémentaire pour parvenir à faire fonctionner son corps correctement, selon sa propre volonté.

C'est pour ça que la plus part du reste de son temps était consacré à la revalidation. John et Vince, les kinésithérapeutes de la clinique privée, lui conseillaient sans cesse de ralentir la cadence et de laisser le temps à ses muscles de se réhabituer à l'effort mais il n'en n'avait cure.

Il avait fait d'énormes progrès, il parvenait à manger et à se raser seul. Il avait pratiquement récupéré l'usage total de ses bras. Cependant, il avait toujours une douche aménagée car il ne tenait pas encore sur ses jambes par lui-même.

C'était l'objectif qu'il visait à présent. La seule chose qui lui importait maintenant, c'était de réussir à sortir de cette prison de métal qui lui servait de moyen de locomotion.

Son fils et la femme qu'il aimait étaient les meilleures des raisons pour lui de se battre contre son corps afin de récupérer toutes ses aptitudes le plus rapidement possible.

Il avait demandé à Blair d'attendre un peu avant de lui présenter Nathan. Il ne tenait pas à ce que l'enfant le voit comme un grabataire. Mais elle avait du mal à expliquer au petit garçon les raisons pour lesquelles il ne pouvait pas venir voir son père maintenant qu'il n'était plus dans le coma, alors que rien ne l'en avait jamais empêché avant.

Chuck avait donc finalement accepté une première visite avec moult appréhensions et ils avaient convenu et prévu qu'elle l'amènerait avec elle ce matin.

Il inspira et expira à nouveau profondément.

Il était si nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer cet enfant, leur enfant. Il était le fruit de leur amour. Une seule nuit magique, la dernière, celle à la fin de laquelle il était mort en dedans, avait permis à un petit être de devenir quelqu'un d'extraordinaire à ses yeux.

Il avait étudié son visage pendant des heures sur chacune des photos que Blair avait mises dans le téléphone dernier cri qu'elle avait laissé en quittant la chambre après leur petite scène de rasage le lendemain de son réveil.

Il sentit à nouveau la colère poindre en lui à l'idée qu'il ne puisse même pas la tenir dans ses bras et la serrer tout contre lui. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour tenter d'évacuer sa frustration. Il devait se focaliser sur autre chose. Bientôt il remarcherait et tout pourrait être différent, tout pourrait être comme avant, enfin presque.

Parce qu'elle avait une vie dehors, là où le monde continuait de tourner.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'elle l'ait attendu pendant toutes ces années. Nate, qui venait le voir tous les soirs également, lui avait confié qu'elle s'était battue corps et âme pour lui, pour leur fils, pour eux.

La famille Grimaldi avait refusé les conclusions du test de paternité qu'elle avait effectué, quand sa grossesse avait été on ne peut plus visible et Sophie avait exigé qu'elle en pratique un par amniocentèse pour être certaine que ce n'était pas l'enfant de Louis.

Mais elle avait tenu bon, refusant de faire prendre le moindre risque au bébé et son ex-future-belle-mère avait dû attendre l'accouchement pour avoir un autre test qui n'avait fait que confirmer le premier.

Blair avait conservé l'espoir de le voir ouvrir les yeux quand tous ou presque avaient baissé les bras, y compris son meilleur ami, lui avait-il avoué.

Elle aurait pu passer à autre chose, se marier, même avoir d'autres enfants. Mais non, elle était restée là, à lui tenir la main pendant qu'elle lui lisait les journaux à haute-voix parce que le neurochirurgien avait expliqué qu'il était important que les patients dans son cas continuent à être stimulés même dans leur état végétatif.

Aujourd'hui, c'était à son tour de se battre pour elle, pour eux. Il devait obliger son corps à suivre les instructions qui émanaient de son cerveau.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme qui occupait ses pensées et sur un petit homme, haut comme trois pommes, qui lui tenait la main.

Chuck retint son souffle à la vue de SON fils. Il tenta de se rappeler tout ce qu'il avait lu à propos des enfants de cet âge mais sa mémoire semblait désespérément vide.

Blair poussa doucement la porte en retenant son souffle, elle aussi. Nathan était impatient de voir son père. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien caché de la situation et il n'aspirait qu'à connaître enfin celui dont la présence manquait cruellement à leur vie.

Elle l'avait emmené ici avec elle plusieurs fois pour que le bambin puisse comprendre pourquoi son papa ne pouvait pas être avec eux à la maison. Pour qu'il sache que ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas, ou parce qu'il ne se préoccupait pas de lui, qu'il ne vivait pas avec eux et ne venait jamais le voir. Elle n'avait jamais permis à personne, ni de mentir à son fils, ni de prendre la place que Chuck occupait dans leurs cœurs.

Nathan trépignait d'impatience, la main de sa mère fortement agrippée à sa petite menotte. Il se rappelait parfaitement tout ce que sa maman lui avait expliqué et comment il devait se comporter.

Son papa était peut-être enfin réveillé mais il n'était pas encore guéri pour autant et il n'avait pas le droit de courir ou de sauter partout et encore moins de se ruer sur lui, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait.

Il pénétra dans la chambre, les consignes bien à l'esprit, mais dès l'instant où il le vit assis dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, ses petites jambes se mirent à fonctionner sans lui demander son avis.

Nathan courut jusqu'à Chuck et grimpa sur la chaise à côté du lit pour se mettre à sa hauteur avant que Blair ne puisse même ouvrir la bouche.

- Papa, tu es réveillé pour de vrai, s'écria-t-il en riant.

Continuant son ascension sur le matelas, il jeta ses bras autour de son cou pour se blottir contre lui.

Chuck lui rendit son étreinte sans y réfléchir une seule seconde. Son cœur battait plus vite que lui, gonflé de tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour cet enfant, son enfant, avant même de le connaître.

Le petit gnome lui fit un énorme câlin avant de laisser un smack sonore sur sa joue, au milieu d'un éclat de rire.

Son père laissa échapper un rire lui aussi avant le serrer à nouveau contre lui.

Blair les observa, le cœur au bord des yeux. Il dansait dans sa poitrine devant ce spectacle qu'elle avait espéré tant de fois, contre vent et marée, quand tous les avis médicaux ne lui laissaient guère de chance que cela se produise réellement.

Elle s'avança jusqu'aux hommes de sa vie, toujours enlacés et s'assied sur le rebord du lit à leurs côtés.

Chuck posa sa main sur la sienne et la remercia d'un regard troublé par les larmes de joie qu'il tentait de contenir.

Nathan se dégagea de l'étreinte de son père et se tourna vers elle.

- Est-ce que je peux lui donner maintenant ? questionna le petit garçon d'une voix où perçait l'excitation.

Sa mère acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et sortit une boîte de son sac, emballée dans du papier brillant de couleur mauve.

Le petit homme s'en empara pour la tendre à son père.

- Maman dit que c'est aussi ta couleur préférée, sourit-il de toutes ses dents.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'étonna Chuck, la voix toujours rauque, même après s'être éclaircit la gorge.

- Tes cadeaux, expliqua son fils. Mademoiselle Mandy a dit que j'étais pas obligé, mais je voulais quand même, pour quand tu te réveillerais.

Le jeune homme chercha une réponse plus concrète dans les yeux, un peu trop luisants, de Blair mais cette dernière se contenta de lui faire signe d'ouvrir le paquet.

Il s'exécuta et découvrit à l'intérieur trois cartes de fêtes des pères, une pour chacune des années que Nathan avait passées au jardin d'enfant jusqu'ici.

- Celles-là, c'était quand j'étais p'tit, argumenta Nathan pour expliquer le bonhomme-tronc qu'il avait dessiné de sa petite mimine de quatre ans et celui ou les personnages étaient représentés par des bâtonnets qui correspondaient à l'évolution de la prise de conscience du schéma corporel d'un enfant de cinq ans.

Sur la dernière, la scène était parfaitement reconnaissable malgré le tracé malhabile. Il s'agissait d'une silhouette minuscule placée à côté d'une autre, très grande, couchée à l'horizontal, très au-dessus de la première.

Chuck sentit l'air quitter ses poumons d'un seul coup.

- C'est nous, indiqua son fils sans se douter le moins du monde de l'émoi que ses œuvres suscitaient en son père. La prochaine fois, on sera tous les deux debout.

Chuck acquiesça, incapable d'articuler un seul mot.

Il sentit la main de Blair comprimer la sienne discrètement et la vit chasser une larme qui perlait à ses cils.

Nathan, lui, sourit de plus belle, très fier de lui et heureux d'avoir choisi de faire quand même ses cartes de fêtes des papas, même si cet horrible Killian Sparks disait que ça servirait à rien.

Son père lui rendit son sourire et l'attira à nouveau à lui.

- Merci, murmura-t-il contre les cheveux de son fils qui avaient la même teinte que les siens, autant à l'adresse de sa mère que du petit garçon qu'il serait tout contre son cœur.

Il plongea dans les prunelles chocolat de la femme de sa vie, celle qui lui avait offert le plus beau des trésors et s'était battue pour leur amour quand il n'était même pas là pour l'épauler dans toutes ces épreuves qu'elle avait dû traverser.

Il l'aimait infiniment, ses sentiments pour elle croissants de minute en minute.

Il porta ses phalanges à ses lèvres, Nathan toujours blotti dans ses bras.

Blair se colla contre son torse, aux côtés de leur fils qui restait rarement aussi longtemps sans remuer dans tous les sens.

Chuck l'enlaça à son tour, l'emprisonnant elle aussi dans son embrase. Elle cala sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et répondit au sourire du petit polisson qui profitait tant qu'il pouvait de son papa qui lui avait tant manqué depuis toujours.

_Sa maman n'avait pas menti quand elle avait dit qu'il était l'homme le plus extraordinaire de tout le monde entier … et sûrement aussi de toute la galaxie !_


	16. Chapter 16

Merci Luhu, x-Beautiful Blass-x et Gellergreen

* * *

Blair entra dans la chambre mais celle-ci était déserte.

- Excusez-moi, dit-elle en s'adressant à l'infirmière du bureau d'accueil. Pouvez-vous me dire où est Monsieur Bass ?

- Il a été emmené en rééducation il y a déjà plus de trois heures, il devrait être revenu dans sa chambre, répondit la petite brunette un peu ronde.

- Et bien, il n'y est pas ! Sinon je ne vous poserais pas la question ! coupa B sur un ton acerbe.

- La salle se trouve à l'étage en-dessous, tout au bout du couloir, rétorqua l'autre, habituée aux manières des patients de cette clinique privée.

La brune suivit la direction indiquée.

La première visite de Nathan à Chuck les avait tous les trois fortement chamboulés. Elle n'imaginait pas que son fils manque autant de son père alors qu'il n'avait jamais été physiquement présent dans sa vie.

Nate et elle lui en parlaient beaucoup, son papa n'avait jamais été un sujet tabou. Elle savait trop le mal que ça avait fait à l'élu de son cœur d'ignorer la vérité au sujet d'Élisabeth. Il était inconcevable que leur fils subisse les mêmes tourments.

Cependant, elle ne soupçonnait pas la profondeur du désarroi de son petit garçon face à l'absence de Chuck. Elle avait répondu honnêtement à ses questions quand il en avait eu, le plus clairement possible pour un enfant de cet âge. Nate et tous les autres avait agis de même à sa demande.

Mais la scène de la veille lui avait fait comprendre qu'aucun mot au monde ne pouvait pallier le manque que Nathan percevait dans son cœur d'enfant quant au coma de son papa, qui demeurait inconscient sur son lit d'hôpital quand celui des autres les emmenait en pique-nique au parc ou encore jouer au terrain de sport ou à la plaine de jeux.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Le jeune Archibald entra dans la clinique, son filleul sur les talons.

Nate remplissait son rôle de parrain à la perfection et même plus. Il comblait lui aussi le manque de son meilleur ami en passant du temps avec son fils parce qu'il imaginait que c'est ce que Chuck aurait souhaité s'il avait pu l'exprimer.

Il savait à quel point la relation père-fils avait manquée à son ami quand elle venait s'ajouter à la mort de sa mère. Chuck avait toujours tenté de se rapprocher de Bart. Par contre, ce dernier semblait se complaire dans la distance et la froideur vis-à-vis de son héritier.

Le Capitaine avait souvent emmené Chuck avec eux lors de leurs escapades nautiques ou de leurs entraînements sportifs car Bass Senior était bien trop occupé à diriger ses affaires pour accorder du temps à son rejeton. Nate soupçonnait d'ailleurs que l'aversion de Chuck pour le sport ne soit une relation de cause à effet.

- Il a mis mes dessins dans le tiroir près de son lit, indiqua fièrement le petit schtroumpf.

- Bien sûr, répondit son parrain avec évidence.

- Tu crois que maman voudra bien qu'on mange une glace après le film ? questionna encore le bambin.

- On va voir ça, mais je suis certain que tu sauras la convaincre, sourit-il.

Ce petit diablotin avait hérité du pouvoir de persuasion de ses deux parents et il était rare qu'il ne finisse pas par obtenir ce qu'il voulait, même auprès de sa mère. Dorota faisait cependant exception à la règle, elle savait parfaitement le manœuvrer. Des années à élever Blair Waldorf jouaient certainement en sa faveur.

Nathan devait passer la nuit chez Lily mais Serena avait voulu aller voir sa mère pour discuter des faire-part de naissance et les deux garçons s'étaient vite ennuyés des discussions sur les coloris et les formes des cartons.

L'important pour Nate était que son fils arrive en bonne santé. Pour le reste, il laissait volontiers à sa femme le soin de choisir entre les nounours ou les ballons, roses, jaunes ou bleus.

Nathan était encore tout excité par sa rencontre avec son père et il ne cessait de babiller et de poser des tas de questions sur ce dernier alors qu'il connaissait parfaitement les réponses pour les avoir déjà entendues.

Aussi, Nate avait-il décidé d'emmené son filleul se défouler au parc et cela s'était soldé par une proposition du dernier Walt Disney au cinéma, après une petite visite à Chuck.

Il avait l'habitude de venir voir son meilleur ami plus tard dans la soirée, mais ce n'aurait pas été une heure décente pour Nathan et vu l'enthousiasme de ce dernier suite à leur entrevue de la veille et son envie de revoir son père le plus vite possible, Nate pouvait bien faire une entorse à son planning habituel.

D'autant que S ne s'en formaliserait certainement pas. Elles avaient à peine remarqué leur au-revoir, Lily avait acquiescé distraitement tout en feuilletant le porte-folio que sa fille avait apporté. Elles n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter quand Nathan était sous la garde de son parrain.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Chuck prit une profonde inspiration avant de repartir dans l'autre sens. Sa séance de kinésithérapie était terminée depuis longtemps mais il avait attendu que la salle soit libre pour y revenir, après le départ de John et Vince, afin de pouvoir continuer à s'exercer.

Les deux thérapeutes ne l'auraient pas laissé faire s'ils avaient été au courant de cette pratique. Ils ne cessaient de lui dire qu'il ne devait pas présumer de ses forces et y aller plus doucement mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre, ni attendre, chaque minute passée dans ce fauteuil était une minute de perdue.

Après la venue de son fils, il était plus déterminé que jamais à sortir de là le plus vite possible. Les dessins de Nathan l'avaient bouleversé au-delà des mots. Il n'avait pas percuté, quand Blair lui avait annoncé qu'il était père, que cela signifiait qu'il avait autant d'importance dans la vie de ce petit garçon. Mais après hier, il se rendait compte qu'il représentait à ses yeux ce que Bart représentait aux siens à son âge.

Il posa son pied droit devant le gauche, entre les barres parallèles qui l'encadraient, prenant appui sur ses bras pour soulager le poids qui pesait sur ses jambes. Une grimace de douleur tordit à nouveau ses traits quand il avança son pied gauche devant le droit.

Il reprit haleine et continua son effort. Il lui fallait en tout et pour tout dix pas pour parcourir la distance jusqu'à l'autre côté des rampes, dix pas minuscules qu'il ne parvenait même pas à faire sans souffler comme un bouc.

_Heureusement qu'il pouvait se cramponner au métal pour avancer aussi lentement qu'un escargot !_

John lui avait expliqué que ses muscles endormis devaient réapprendre à se contracter et à s'étirer mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tous recouvrir leur tonus en même temps. Ils avaient besoin de beaucoup de carburant pour se remettre en mouvement et il avait déjà récupéré l'utilisation de ses bras en un temps record, vu le nombre d'années qu'il avait passé, amorphe, sur un matelas.

Il aurait dû être moins exigeant avec lui-même, avait ajouté Vince, abondant dans le sens de son collègue. Mais Chuck n'avait pas l'intention de laisser son corps se reposer, il s'était déjà bien assez reposé pendant qu'il gisait sur son lit, inconscient.

Il atteint finalement l'extrémité de la rampe et s'octroya quelques secondes de répit, surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Ses jambes semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à traîner sous lui et ses bras devenaient de plus en plus lourds, à tel point qu'il lui était difficile d'y prendre appui pour soulager ses quadriceps et ses ischion-jambiers, sans parler de ses mollets. Mais il devait retraverser encore une fois le pont s'il voulait pouvoir se laisser choir dans cet horrible fauteuil qui, en cet instant, était son seul salut.

- Chuck ? appela Blair en entrant dans la pièce.

Il carra la mâchoire, il n'avait aucune envie que la femme pour qui battait son cœur assiste à ce spectacle pathétique. Il se sentait déjà bien assez pitoyable comme ça !

Il essaya de déplacer un de ses pieds devant l'autre mais celui-ci refusa de bouger.

- Chuck ! s'alerta la brune en le voyant s'évertuer à tenir debout, visiblement au-delà de ses capacités.

Elle se précipita pour le soulager un tant soit peu et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour lui permettre de se maintenir droit.

- Laisse-moi, haleta-t-il entre deux respirations saccadées.

- Chuck ! insista-t-elle.

- Lâche-moi … j'ai … pas … besoin … de toi.

- Ça en a tout l'air, ironisa-t-elle avec sarcasmes devant son entêtement à refuser l'aide qu'elle lui apportait.

Elle sentit le poids de son corps peser sur elle comme il s'effondrait pratiquement au sol.

Elle serait tombée avec lui si Nate, sorti de nulle part, n'avait pas rattrapé son ami par les dessous de bras.

- Pousse-toi ! commanda l'héritier Archibald à Blair, en passant de l'autre côté pour passer son bras dans le dos de Chuck et le ramener à son fauteuil en le portant presque jusque-là.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il quand le brun fut enfin installé dans sa prison métallique.

- Je ne me suis jamais senti mieux, aboya son meilleur ami, furieux.

Blair sentit son cœur se resserrer dans sa poitrine, cette situation était un véritable cauchemar pour lui.

- Chuck, tenta-t-elle pour l'apaiser.

Cependant cela ne fit qu'attiser sa colère et sa honte devant elle.

- Vas-t-en ! cria-t-il.

- Si tu crois …

- Fichez-moi la paix ! hurla-t-il de plus belle.

Mais la jeune-femme ne bougea pas. Au contraire, quand elle le fit, ce fut pour s'approcher de lui.

- Blair ! l'avertit Nate en désignant du menton Nathan, prostré près de la porte.

Chuck aperçut son fils lui aussi et détourna son visage pour fixer son regard sur un buisson à travers la fenêtre, elle discerna des larmes qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux.

- Vas-t-en. S'il te plaît, vas-t-en. Sortez d'ici, reprit-il d'une voix presque suppliante et inaudible.

- On s'en va, murmura-t-elle en se penchant vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Mais n'oublie pas que tu es resté allongé sur un lit pendant sept ans. Pour nous, c'est déjà un miracle de t'avoir avec nous, même assis dans ce fauteuil que tu détestes tant. On n'a pas besoin d'un super héros, juste de toi et rien d'autre.

Il ferma ses paupières brûlantes à la caresse de ses lèvres sur sa peau puis l'entendit parler avec Nathan et lui promettre une glace avant de quitter la pièce.

Son meilleur ami posa une main sur son épaule et il le laissa le ramener dans sa chambre sans broncher.


	17. Chapter 17

Merci Gellergreen et ChuckluvsBlairBass

Y a qu'à demander ! ;)

* * *

Chuck fit lentement le tour de son lit, s'acharnant à poser un pied devant l'autre jusqu'au fauteuil roulant de l'autre côté.

Il aurait pu appeler le personnel de l'hôpital pour l'aider à s'installer mais il ne supportait pas l'idée de dépendre de quelqu'un. Sa dignité en prenait un sacré coup. Cependant, après le fiasco de la veille, il n'osait plus trop s'éloigner de cet horrible engin.

Nate l'avait poussé jusqu'à sa chambre et l'avait aidé à se hisser sur son lit sans la moindre parole. Son meilleur ami était juste resté assis là, dans le silence, avec lui, pendant au moins une heure, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

Mais ce n'était pas pour le sermonner ou lui dire que son attitude avait été des plus stupides.

Non, Nathaniel s'était mis à lui raconter sa journée et lui avait parlé de la manière dont Serena lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte et sa réaction à la nouvelle, des émotions que ça avait déclenchées en lui.

Chuck avait fini par se mettre à table lui aussi et ils avaient échangé leurs points de vue et leurs ressentis comme il le faisait auparavant sur les filles ou les profs. Nate ne l'avait quitté que quand il avait été certain que son meilleur ami allait mieux. Il avait toujours été très doué pour le sortir de ses idées noires sans en avoir l'air. Les choses s'éclairaient souvent sous un jour nouveau après leurs discussions.

Il grimaça une nouvelle fois sous l'effort et le souvenir conjugués de la visite de Blair à la salle de kinésithérapie la veille. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était que son fils et la femme qu'il aimait le voient dans cet état.

Il atteint le bras de la chaise roulante et reprit son souffle avant de se retourner pour se laisser tomber dans le moyen de locomotion obligatoire qui lui permettait de se déplacer par lui-même.

Il n'avait aucune intention de moisir dans cet état de vulnérabilité, il fallait qu'il retrouve ses capacités motrices le plus rapidement possible. Il se refusait à imposer à Lily, Blair, ou quiconque, la charge de sa personne.

Il inspira une goulée d'air en déplaçant ses jambes sur les repose-pieds et releva la tête. L'oxygène refusa de descendre jusqu'à ses poumons, il resta paralysé à la vue de Nathan qui l'observait depuis le seuil de sa chambre.

Le garçonnet aussi restait immobile.

- Où est ta mère ? questionna Chuck dès qu'il eut enfin réussi à respirer à nouveau.

- Avec ma marraine, elle a eu son bébé, répondit son fils d'une petite voix sans cesser de le regarder.

- Tu es tout seul ?

Le gamin opina du bonnet en silence.

- Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ? s'étonna Chuck.

- Je suis déjà venu plein de fois avec maman, énonça simplement le petit homme de six ans.

Son père le dévisagea, aucun doute sur le regard intelligent et volontaire qu'il voyait luire dans ses prunelles, il était incontestablement le fils de Blair. Il sourit inconsciemment à cette pensée.

- Est-ce que tu es encore fâché ? questionna le petit bonhomme, d'une voix bien moins assurée que son regard.

Chuck reçut un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

- Parce que tu sais, j'ai été très sage depuis hier. J'ai mangé tous mes légumes, et j'ai brossé mes dents jusqu'à la petite lumière verte, et j'ai mis mes habits tout seul. Je m'ai trompé de pied et Dorota a fait les nœuds, mais je vais apprendre, expliqua-t-il bravement pour démontrer à son père qu'il faisait de son mieux.

Cette fois Chuck sentit son cœur s'émietter.

- Viens là, dit-il en faisant signe à son fils d'avancer vers lui.

Le bonhomme haut comme trois pommes hésita un instant avant de s'approcher, les yeux remplis de questions et d'appréhension.

- Tu n'as rien fait qui puisse me mettre en colère contre toi. C'est contre moi que j'étais fâché hier.

Il vit le soulagement passer dans les yeux de son fils et son cœur retrouva un peu de sérénité.

Nathan regarda pensivement les jambes de son père avant de se remettre à babeler.

- A cause des exercices, ça fait mal, acquiesça-t-il en remontant sa manche. Quand j'ai tombé de la balançoire, le docteur m'a endormi comme toi pour refaire mon bras. Après, j'ai fait des jeux avec Tim et quand j'arrivais bien, maman disait « oui » pour des bonbons.

Chuck prit son coude dans sa main pour mieux observer la cicatrice d'environs deux centimètres qu'il venait de dévoiler. Son fils posa ses petits doigts sur les siens, qui paraissaient géants à côté.

- Tu es un garçon très courageux et je suis très fier de toi, dit-il en passant son doigt sur la peau blanchie.

- C'est vrai ? questionna Nathan en se redressant.

- C'est vrai, oui.

Il souleva le bambin dans ses bras comme il pouvait et le hissa sur ses cuisses. Son fils se retourna pour s'y mettre à genoux et passer ses petits bras autour de son cou afin de lui faire un énorme câlin.

Chuck l'enlaça et ferma les paupières. C'était si étrange d'être là et de serrer ce petit homme dans ses bras. Son cœur se remplissait d'amour, de joie et d'orgueil devant cet enfant … son enfant … leur enfant.

A présent, il se retrouvait de l'autre côté. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il était responsable du bien-être de son fils. Il n'avait plus le droit d'être égoïste. Parce que chaque décision qu'il prendrait, chaque action qu'il poserait, aurait irrémédiablement un impact sur Nathan.

Peu importe ce que lui-même ressentait, il se devait de penser d'abord à ce petit garçon, suspendu à lui en cet instant. Il n'avait aucune intention d'être comme Bart. Son fils ne vivrait jamais les mêmes tourments que lui.

Il rouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux de Blair qui se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce, un sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son fils qui se laissa glisser au sol en apercevant sa mère.

- Nathaniel Charles Harold Bartholomew Waldorf! Depuis quand est-ce que tu peux te balader tout seul dans les couloirs de cet hôpital ? le sermonna la jeune femme en s'adressant à son fils, toute trace de sourire effacé de ses traits.

Le visage de Nathan s'assombrit.

- Je voulais voir papa, se plaignit le petit bonhomme avec une mine renfrognée.

Chuck ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa devant le regard d'avertissement de la brune. Il valait mieux ne pas intervenir, il n'avait aucun droit de saper son autorité alors qu'il avait été absent depuis la naissance de leur fils, même si sa petite bouille lui donnait envie de plaider sa cause.

- Dans ce cas tu n'avais qu'à le demander et non pas disparaître de la sorte sans rien dire.

- J'ai demandé à tonton Dan, répondit le petit.

Blair sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et la fureur gronder en elle mais se reprit aussitôt.

- Et où est-il ? questionna sa mère en tentant de maîtriser la colère dans sa voix.

- Il a dit « non », bafouilla Nathan, ses traits se tordant en une grimace pour ne pas pleurer.

La jeune femme s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Tu ne connais pas la signification du mot « non » ? dit-elle sur un ton radouci devant le désarroi de son fils, mais toujours ferme.

Il fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

- Je voulais voir papa, répéta-t-il avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Chuck eut toutes les peines du monde à garder le silence mais Blair l'enlaçait déjà pour le calmer.

- Je sais mon cœur, mais tu ne dois pas te sauver comme ça. J'ai cru mourir de peur.

- Pardon, dit le petit bonhomme comme elle essuyait ses larmes avec un mouchoir sorti de son sac.

- Tu dois me promettre de ne plus jamais recommencer, insista-t-elle.

Son fils opina à nouveau du chef en frottant ses yeux rougis.

- Bien, si on retournait voir ton nouveau cousin ? Ton parrain devrait être de retour maintenant.

- Tu viens avec nous ? demanda Nathan en se tournant vers son père, un restant de sanglot au fond de la gorge.

- Papa est peut-être fatigué, lui fit-elle remarquer pour laisser l'opportunité à Chuck de décliner.

Les faits de la veille étaient encore bien présents dans sa mémoire et même si elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler en tête-à-tête depuis, elle était certaine de connaître les motivations qui l'avaient conduit à pareille attitude.

S'il y a bien une chose qui répugnait Chuck Bass, c'était d'être vu en état de vulnérabilité et sa condition physique actuelle était réellement un calvaire pour lui.

Ce dernier hésita un instant, mais il ne se sentait pas le cœur de refuser après la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister et l'espoir qui se lisait sur leurs visages.

Il acquiesça et posa ses mains sur les roues pour déplacer le fauteuil.

Un sourire illumina le visage de la femme qui faisait toujours battre son cœur et elle lui lança un regard plein de gratitude.

Nathan tenta à nouveau de grimper sur ses genoux et Chuck l'attrapa pour l'asseoir correctement avant de rejoindre les ascenseurs.


	18. Chapter 18

Merci x-Beautiful Bass-x, Luhu et Gellergreen,

Ca arrive, ça arrive, un peu de patience.

Thank's to ChuckluvsBlairBass and Moonzana too for your lovely tweet.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'étage de la maternité, son fils avait raconté toute sa journée à Chuck dans les menus détails et Blair sentait ses inquiétudes l'abandonner quelque peu.

Après l'épisode à la salle de kinésithérapie, elle avait craint que Chuck ne s'enferme dans sa tour infranchissable, comme il le faisait la plus part du temps quand il était blessé. Mais Nathan en avait apparemment la clef.

Elle les observa tandis que le garçonnet gesticulait sur les genoux de son père pour lui décrire le monstre du dernier dessin-animé qu'il avait vu.

La séance de cinéma prévue avec Nate s'était terminée en soirée mère-fils. La brune préférant passer la soirée avec son petit garçon plutôt que de le ramener chez Lily comme prévu initialement.

Après son altercation avec Chuck, elle avait besoin, autant que Nathan, de se retrouver pelotonnée dans le canapé, avec lui qui s'endormait à moitié, la tête posée sur ses genoux.

C'était souvent comme ça qu'ils luttaient contre l'absence de celui qui manquait à leur vie pendant les sept années qu'il avait passé dans le coma. Ils s'enfermaient dans un petit cocon de douceur et de chaleur pour se réconforter.

Nathan se sentait en sécurité et finissait en général par s'endormir avant la fin du film, tandis que Blair rêvassait à la vie qu'ils auraient tous les trois quand l'homme pour qui battait son cœur se réveillerait enfin.

Quand l'espoir s'enfuyait parfois, elle avait recours à un autre rituel, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas y penser. Elle se sentait horrible, encore plus maintenant qu'il était enfin réellement là, avec eux.

Il fallait qu'elle mette les choses au clair rapidement. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que ça parvienne jusqu'aux oreilles de Chuck et que ça dégénère. Ils avaient déjà bien assez de difficultés à surmonter.

Le beau brun releva la tête vers elle et elle croisa son regard noisette. Cette fois, elle pouvait discerner de petites étincelles de bonheur qui scintillaient comme des dizaines d'étoiles filantes dans ses pupilles. Son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'elle puisse réduire tout ça à néant à cause de quelques moments éperdus de désespoirs.

Nate les accueillit dans le couloir, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, son téléphone à la main pendant que la nouvelle maman recevait quelques soins appropriés. Tout s'était très bien passé et Noah Charles Howard William Archibald était le plus beau bébé du monde.

Il avait pris des tas de photos de son fils, nouveau-né de quelques heures à peine, pour les envoyer au Capitaine qui ne devait rentrer à New-York que le lendemain soir.

L'accouchement était prévu pour dans trois jours mais Noah en avait décidé autrement. Lorsqu'il était rentré de la clinique après avoir passé la soirée avec son meilleur ami, il avait trouvé Serena au milieu d'une flaque dans le salon de leur appartement de l'Upper East Side et la course avait commencé dans ses veines.

Le jeune Archibald était impatient de faire la connaissance de son fils. Il avait été très présent pour Serena pendant toute la grossesse, il ne voulait rien rater, aucune échographie, aucun cours de préparation à l'accouchement.

Il y avait assisté avec Blair en son temps, remplaçant S quand elle ne pouvait pas accompagner sa meilleure amie. Mais son filleul allait déjà avoir sept ans dans deux mois et tout était différent quand il s'agissait de sa femme et de son enfant, même s'il avait toujours été là pour Blair, tout comme la jolie blonde qu'il avait épousée.

Ils avaient promis qu'ils seraient là pour la brune et ils avaient tenu parole. Ils l'avaient épaulée et soutenue de leur mieux quand la famille Grimaldi l'avait traînée dans la boue à la découverte de sa grossesse par les médias.

Le potentiel héritier au trône monégasque et surtout sa mère, ne pouvaient laisser courir la rumeur qu'il y ait un bâtard supposé de plus dans la lignée de la couronne.

Après que le deuxième test de paternité ait confirmé le premier, la princesse Sophie n'avait pas hésité à traiter l'ex-future princesse de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait pour expliquer à quel point son fils avait été trahi par cette vulgaire roturière américaine qui s'était laissée engrosser par le pire de tous les Don Juan de Manhattan, dont personne n'ignorait la réputation et pas des plus flatteuses.

Nate hocha la tête et répondit au regard de Blair par un sourire et un regard de soutien et d'amitié indéfectible. Il savait que la situation n'était pas facile pour ses amis mais il misait sur leur amour pour surmonter tout ça.

Après tout, Chuck avait bien vaincu son coma quand tous les médecins s'accordaient à dire que les espoirs de la brunette était quasiment vains.

Il était heureux et reconnaissant que son meilleur ami soit là pour partager sa joie d'être père. Ils n'avaient pas pu la partager quand Nathan était né mais il avait bien l'intention de profiter de l'arrivée de Noah pour combler un peu les événements que Chuck avait ratés pendant toutes ces années. Il espérait qu'il serait aussi proche de son fils que lui-même ne l'était de son filleul.

- Ça fait plaisir de te voir ici, confia chaleureusement ce dernier à son intention d'une voix remplie d'émotions par l'heureux événement.

- Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir Nathaniel. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose à fêter ici et que les félicitations étaient de rigueur. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si rapide, lui répondit Chuck avec un petit sourire en coin.

Après leur conversation de la veille, il connaissait parfaitement l'étendue des sentiments de son meilleur ami face à l'arrivée de son premier enfant. Un fils qui plus est, pour perpétuer l'héritage des Archibald. Howard en était sûrement aussi fier que Nate lui-même.

- Merci, dit le jeune père en serrant sa main.

Nathan sauta des genoux de son père pour se ruer sur son parrain.

- Hey, mon pote, dit Nate en le soulevant dans les airs. Est-ce que tu as vu ton cousin ?

- Oui, il est tout rouge et tout mini, grimaça son filleul.

- Hey, fait attention à ce que tu dis à propos de mon fils, le chahuta le nouveau père en le chatouillant.

- Est-ce qu'il viendra avec nous sur le terrain ? rit le bout de chou en se tortillant comme un verre.

- On va attendre un peu pour ça. En attendant, ce sera toujours toi et moi, ok ?

Son filleul acquiesça.

Une infirmière sortit de la chambre, laissant la place vacante pour les visiteurs.

- On devrait retourner voir Noah, dit Nate en croisant à présent à nouveau le regard de son meilleur ami.

Deux petites rides se creusèrent au coin des yeux bleus de Nathaniel quand il sourit comme Chuck manipulait le fauteuil pour s'avancer.

Il se garda bien de lui proposer de le pousser ou de l'aider, il connaissait trop le caractère orgueilleux de son ami d'enfance pour lui faire cet affront, mais il posa sa main sur son épaule et la comprima lorsqu'il passa à sa hauteur.

Le brun lui répondit d'un regard reconnaissant tandis qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce où sa sœur tenait une petite crevette, dont la tête était recouverte d'un fin duvet blond, dans ses bras.

- Hey, regarde qui est venu te voir, couina-t-elle à son petit trésor. C'est tonton Chuck.

Elle était radieuse malgré les quatorze heures de travail qu'avait nécessité l'arrivée de Noah.

- Félicitation, Sis. Il paraît que tu as eu une nuit agitée ! sourit-il.

- Oui, quelqu'un a décidé de chamboulé le planning et de venir plus tôt que prévu !

Le téléphone de Serena tintinnabula sur la table de nuit.

- Donne-le-moi, dit Blair en se pressant au chevet de sa meilleure amie pour soulever le petit Noah, en maintenant délicatement, mais fermement, sa tête.

Elle le cala dans le creux de son bras et le berça lentement quand il protesta contre le fait d'être éloigné du giron de sa mère.

- Chhh, fit-elle pendant que la blonde répondait aux félicitations d'une énième star de cinéma.

- Est-ce que j'étais aussi minus ? voulut savoir Nathan, un peu jaloux de l'attention que sa mère portait à son nouveau cousin.

Jusqu'ici, il était le seul enfant de la famille et donc aussi le seul centre d'intérêt des adultes. Mais il avait la sensation que c'était sur le point de changer avec l'arrivée de ce bébé.

Son parrain passait beaucoup de temps avec lui mais maintenant, il voudrait sûrement rester avec son garçon à lui. Heureusement, son papa s'était réveillé, comme ça il pourrait lui aussi passer du temps rien qu'avec lui.

- Encore plus, répondit Blair en souriant. Tu étais beaucoup plus pressé que lui de venir au monde et tu as pris plusieurs semaines d'avance. A cause de ça, tu as dû rester à l'hôpital un peu plus longtemps.

Le visage de Nathan se rembrunit, il n'aimait pas être le plus petit, même si c'était il y a longtemps.

Chuck, lui, avait les yeux rivés sur la mère de son fils. La voir avec ce bébé dans les bras lui donnait une sensation de brûlure à l'intérieur. Toutes ces choses, petites et grandes, importantes ou non, qu'il avait manquées, pour lesquelles il n'avait pas été là quand elle avait eu besoin de lui, de son soutien.

Il ignorait même que son fils était né prématurément.

_Quel père ignorait ce genre de choses à propos de son propre enfant ? _

_A part un père indigne !_

Nathan se réfugia pourtant auprès de lui tandis que sa mère continuait à gazouiller des choses incompréhensibles à son petit cousin. Parce que Noah était quand même plus petit que lui, en vrai !

Il grimpa sur les genoux de Chuck, récupérant ainsi toute l'attention d'un de ses parents. Son papa l'entoura de ses bras pour le serrer plus près de lui.

- Tu crois qu'il sera plus grand que moi après ? demanda-t-il tout bas, très concerné par la question.

- Personne ne peut être plus grand que toi dans mon cœur, répondit sincèrement son père à son oreille.

Le petit sacripant sourit, visiblement ravi à l'idée de cette explication.


	19. Chapter 19

Merci Moozanna & ChuckluvsBlairBass, Luhu & x-Beautiful Blass-x

Gellergreen, voici le tête-à-tête ou le coeur-à-coeur, comme tu veux. Mais peut-être pas dans le contexte ou tu l'imaginais ;)

* * *

Chuck s'avança dans le couloir et tourna au coin du bureau des infirmières avant de repérer Blair dans une pièce un peu plus loin. Elle s'était éclipsée discrètement après le départ de Lonely-boy, qui était maintenant un écrivain reconnu.

Ce dernier avait paru décontenancé en sa présence mais il s'en fichait comme d'une guigne. Écrivain ou pas, reconnu ou non, Dan Humphrey resterait pour toujours un ersatz de Brooklyn à ses yeux et il n'accordait aucune importance à ce cancrelat.

Il avait ces idées qui tournaient dans son cerveau depuis qu'il avait pris conscience qu'il ne connaissait rien de la vie des deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui, ni des embûches qui avaient jalonnées leur parcours jusqu'ici.

Ce qu'il désirait, c'était parler à la mère de son fils en tête-à-tête, avant que Nate et Nathan ne reviennent de la cafétéria. Il avait des tonnes de questions à lui poser. Il voulait tout savoir à propos des années qu'il avait ratées.

L'heure précise, sa taille et son poids de naissance, s'il avait déjà eu des maladies infantiles, quand et comment il était tombé de cette balançoire, toutes ces choses qu'un père devait savoir et qu'il n'avait même pas songé à demandées.

Pas question que son fils soit un étranger pour lui !

Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant la jeune-femme brune qui faisait les cents pas en gesticulant et s'approcha de la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait, reléguant ses questions dans un coin de sa tête.

- Comment as-tu osé ? criait-elle en plantant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Chuck ne voyait pas à qui elle s'adressait mais ça allait chauffer pour son matricule !

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Que je l'emmène voir Chuck peut-être ? questionna la voix d'Humphrey.

- Pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-elle furieuse.

- Non, mais tu te fiches de moi, là ? répondit-il.

Chuck pouvait entendre la colère dans la voix du jeune homme également.

Ils se disputaient à cause de l'escapade de Nathan tout à l'heure ? Son fils avait parlé de tonton Dan. … Est-ce que … ?

Il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de massue. Il repensa à ce baiser que les deux protagonistes avaient échangé, celui qui l'avait rendu malade de jalousie. Les années avaient passées, le baiser s'était peut-être changé en autre chose. Il sentit une nausée assaillir son estomac à cette supposition.

- C'est son père ! tonna Blair.

- Je le sais, s'agaça Dan. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais l'oublier !

- Parce qu'il n'y aucune raison de l'oublier !

- Alors quoi ? Parce qu'il s'est soudain réveillé, je suis censé dégager le planché c'est ça ? Comment peux-tu nous faire ça ?

- Il n'y a jamais eu de « nous » Il n'y en aura jamais. Les choses ont toujours été on ne peut plus claires ! Inutile de prendre cet air outragé, tu savais parfaitement où tu mettais les pieds.

- Il me semble que les tiens t'ont guidée jusqu'à chez moi plus d'une fois quand tu en ressentais le besoin. Je ne t'ai jamais fermé ma porte.

- Et le fait que je sois ivre et que je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps à chaque fois que j'y frappais ne t'a jamais laissé le moindre soupçon sur mes sentiments pour lui ! Ça ne t'a jamais dérangé ! Tu trouvais largement ton compte dans ce petit arrangement ! Tu savais parfaitement que je me mourrais de lui et que je n'attendais que son retour dans ma vie … dans notre vie.

- Mais je n'ai jamais cru que ça arriverait réellement ! s'emporta-t-il.

Blair eut un haut le corps. Les médecins n'avaient pas laissé beaucoup d'espoir, ils avaient expliqué que les chances ne pouvaient pas être quantifiées et que Chuck ne se réveillerait peut-être jamais. Mais elle s'était entêtée, elle avait continué à croire en lui, envers et contre tous.

- Je suis désolé, dit maintenant Dan. Je … je ne voulais pas dire ça … je …

- Mais c'est exactement ce que tu pensais ! s'indigna-t-elle. Je croyais que tu étais mon ami.

- Je suis ton ami et je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi … et pour Nathan.

- C'est Chuck, ça a toujours été Chuck et ce sera toujours Chuck. Rien ne pourra jamais changer ça. Et si tu t'avises, encore une seule fois, d'essayer de t'interposer entre lui et nous, je te jure que tu le regretteras.

Elle sortit de la pièce comme une furie et s'immobilisa devant l'amour de sa vie. L'air quitta ses poumons en un instant en réalisant qu'il venait d'assister à sa dispute avec Dan.

Chuck l'observa se stopper net dans son élan et son teint devenir cire comme le sang quittait ses joues alors qu'il était en pleine effervescence la seconde précédente. Elle haleta sous le choc puis s'échappa par les portes du premier ascenseur à sa portée qui se refermaient.

- Blair ! cria Dan en la poursuivant.

Lui aussi resta cloué sur place et pâlit en voyant l'objet de leur discorde assis dans une chaise roulante au milieu du couloir. Son regard le transperça de part en part. Il avait peut-être passé sept ans dans le coma mais il n'avait rien perdu de sa prestance, même dans son état présent.

Une lueur de supériorité et de mise en garde, sans aucune équivoque quant à l'intensité de sa colère, brillait au fond de ses yeux. Il valait mieux pour Dan Humphrey d'éviter de déclencher les foudres de Chuck Bass.

- Ne t'approche pas d'elle, cracha-t-il avant de faire pivoter son fauteuil pour entrer dans une des cages à son tour.

Chuck appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée, l'ascenseur dans lequel s'était engouffrée Blair descendait.

Il passa les portes d'entrée et se retrouva face au vent glacial de décembre.

Il la repéra, assise sur un banc un peu plus loin.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

Ses mains tremblaient quand elle essuya rageusement les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

- De quoi ? demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux chocolat dans les siens.

Elle secoua la tête, sans vraiment savoir quoi répondre.

- De tout, finit-elle par articuler en retenant un sanglot.

Chuck posa une de ses mains sur les siennes.

- Moi aussi, souffla-t-il. Je suis désolé d'avoir eu cet accident. Désolé de t'avoir laissée seule face à tout ça. Désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour tenir ta main quand notre fils est né, ni quand il se réveillait au milieu de la nuit ou qu'il avait de la fièvre, ou quand toi tu te réveillais au milieu de la nuit avec la fièvre au corps, ou encore en sueur, après un cauchemar. Désolé d'avoir sûrement provoqué certains de tes cauchemars. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir te donner ce que tu es en droit d'attendre de moi. Et aussi désolé de m'emporter contre toi quand c'est contre moi que je suis furieux.

Elle hoqueta en entrelaçant ses doigts dans les siens.

Il baissa les yeux, fixant leur main nouées l'une à l'autre sur ses jambes affaiblies et secoua la tête imperceptiblement.

- Je ne t'aurais jamais demandé de m'attendre et tu le sais parfaitement, reprit-il presque à voix basse, luttant contre la bile qui remontait dans sa gorge à l'idée qu'un autre la serre tout contre son corps.

- J'ai essayé, je t'assure. Vraiment. Quand tu as dit à Louis qu'on avait ta bénédiction ce soir-là … j'ai cru mourir. Mais ensuite, je me suis efforcée d'être forte, comme tu me l'avais demandé et de poursuivre ma route sans toi. Seulement je ne pouvais pas … même en rassemblant tout mon courage, c'était trop dur. Quand Serena m'a appelée pour m'informer de ton accident, ma vie s'est arrêtée avec le tienne. La seule chose qui m'a permis de continuer, c'est Nathan. Lorsqu'il m'a été confirmé que ce bébé était de toi … c'était comme si je revenais un peu à la vie. C'était la seule chose qui me restait de toi, de notre amour : un petit être qui grandissait en moi, qui était une partie de toi. C'est pour lui que je me suis accrochée, jour après jour, nuit après nuit. C'était ta force en lui qui me permettait de tenir malgré le vide que je ressentais dans mon cœur dévasté.

Il porta sa main à ses lèvres tremblantes et embrassa chacune de ses phalanges.

- J'ai cru mourir moi aussi quand tu es partie avec Louis. J'étais mort, réellement, en dedans. Je ne ressentais plus rien, à part le vide immense de ton absence. Pendant notre voyage avec Nate, cet été là, je ne pensais qu'à toi. Toutes ces filles que je tenais dans mes bras, j'avais envie de hurler tellement je détestais qu'elles ne soient pas toi.

Il déglutit, espérant vainement dissoudre la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge.

- Quand je suis sorti du coma et que le médecin m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé, la première personne à qui j'ai pensé, c'est toi. Aux instants avant l'accident, au moment où j'avais découvert l'invitation pour ton mariage. Et toute cette souffrance enfouit quelque part au fond de moi m'a submergé d'un seul coup … même la balle que j'ai reçue dans cette ruelle à Prague n'était pas aussi douloureuse.

Il ferma les paupières pour contenir les larmes qu'il sentait s'amonceler au coin de ses cils.

- Je croyais que tu t'étais mariée avec ton prince, que tu avais sûrement porté son enfant, ses enfants peut-être, depuis tout ce temps … et j'ai souhaité ne pas m'être réveillé.

Elle caressa son visage du bout des doigts pour apaiser ses brûlures, mais il continua, il avait besoin de vider son cœur de toutes ces blessures qu'il avait porté trop longtemps … pour pouvoir commencer à cicatriser, à bâtir une nouvelle vie, avec elle, avec eux. Ils étaient sa famille, celle qu'il avait tant espérée, sans jamais vraiment oser croire qu'il y aurait droit réellement.

- Quand je t'ai vue entrer dans la chambre … je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes yeux. Je … je ne veux même pas penser au fait que tu ais été dans les bras d'Humphrey, ou de n'importe quel autre pauvre type … mais je ne t'en ferais jamais le reproche. Tu m'as attendu, pendant toutes ces années …

Il reprit son souffle, tentant de maîtriser l'émotion dans sa voix.

- Je pensais t'avoir perdue pour toujours … et toi, tu m'offres le plus beau des cadeaux, celui dont je n'osais même pas rêver : un fils magnifique. Je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours.

- Je t'aimerai toujours, répéta-t-elle, les larmes roulant continuellement sur ses joues.

Il se pencha vers l'avant et elle le rejoignit à la moitié du chemin, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent dans un baiser plein de douceur et de tendresse.

Elle noua ses doigts dans son cou et il l'attira plus près, encore plus près, toujours plus près, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par se retrouver sur ses genoux.

- Ne nous laisse plus, pleura-t-elle dans le creux de son cou.

Elle frissonna, son corps contre le sien. Elle ne portait qu'un chemisier léger et lui sa robe de chambre sur son pyjama. Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et embrassa ses joues salées.

- Plus jamais, promit-il.

Il fit demi-tour avec son fauteuil et les ramena à l'intérieur, à l'abri de la bise. Elle resta blottie tout contre lui dans le hall d'entrée tandis que Chuck caressait ses cheveux.


	20. Chapter 20

Merci ChuckluvsBlairBass (fingers crossed for you and your family), x-Beautiful Blass-x & Gellergreen

Thank's too, to Moozanna & XOXO -GG,

First, I'm glad to have one more person who likes my story.

Second, to respond to your request (I'm trying my best in english so, sorry for my mistakes) Dan isn't Nathan's uncle legally. I don't know in US but here, when you are a "good" friend (or one he sees a lot) often we we refere about you as "uncle" or "auntie" when the child is too young to explain him that you're not exactly family but ... blablabla.

It's a reference to a mother's lover too, for example. (like the plumber or the postman) but here, Nathan doesn't know the relation between Blair and Dan - He's too young and Blair didn't talk about that at anyone. She's ashamed about this.

And so, Dan is sort of an uncle for Nathan. He's Rufus's son, who is maried with his grandma Lily. So he sees him when there are brunchs or family's réunions. Blair and Lily are in a good place. They are close and B is always invited. You'll see this after in the story.

I'm expect I'm clear. Don't hesitaded ask me for more explanations in the contrary. (Hope you understand my english !)

* * *

Blair parcourait les couloirs de l'hôpital le cœur léger. Depuis un peu plus d'une semaine qu'ils s'étaient ouverts leurs âmes, elle sentait qu'ils avançaient sur le bon chemin. Lentement … mais sûrement.

Chuck lui avait dit vouloir reprendre sa place dans leurs vies. Il voulait être un père digne de ce nom pour Nathan, il lui avait posé tant de questions sur leur fils, dont elle peinait parfois à se souvenir des réponses. Depuis le début de sa grossesse jusqu'au mois dernier, quand il avait enfin ouvert les yeux.

Et même s'ils n'avaient pas encore vraiment défini ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre par des mots. Elle n'ignorait ni la sincérité, ni l'intensité de ses sentiments pour elle et inversement.

Elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'engager complètement avec elle tant qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à dépasser physiquement les séquelles résiduelles de son coma prolongé. Il était impensable pour lui de ne pas être autonome. Tant qu'il se sentirait un fardeau pour elle, il la garderait à distance.

C'est pour ça qu'il se battait sans relâche pour repousser les limites que son corps lui imposait. Parce qu'il voulait être avec elle, entièrement, sans aucune entrave ou demi-mesure. Elle devait juste lui accorder le temps nécessaire pour ce faire et maîtriser ses ardeurs vis-à-vis de lui.

Facile à dire, mais pas si aisé à faire quand elle rêvait de lui toutes les nuits, à tel point qu'elle se réveillait en nage au milieu de ses fantasmes, pour finir par se rendre compte qu'elle était seule dans ses draps roses et que ce n'était qu'un effet de son imagination.

Elle pénétra dans la chambre de Chuck et repéra immédiatement le fauteuil vide près de la porte ouverte de la salle de bain attenante.

- Chuck, appela-t-elle le cœur battant en se rendant sur le seuil.

Il était là, debout, accroché au rebord du meuble du lavabo, haletant.

- Reste-là ! dit-il comme elle voulait s'avancer vers lui.

Elle suspendit son geste et le regarda poser un pied maladroitement devant l'autre pour faire quelques pas dans sa direction.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et elle vit la fierté dans son regard quand il les posa sur elle avec un sourire victorieux.

Elle sentit les larmes remonter jusqu'à ses cils comme elle portait les mains à son visage pour les empêcher de rouler sur ses joues, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant encore pour s'accorder avec ceux de l'homme qu'elle aimait, avant de lui répondre en retour par un sourire éblouissant.

Il prit une grande inspiration et continua lentement sa progression jusqu'à elle. Lâchant le support pour faire les deux derniers pas, il se retrouva face à elle et prit appui sur le chambranle pour s'assurer une meilleure stabilité.

Elle émit un petit rire en passant ses bras autour de sa taille et il effleura délicatement ses lèvres, toujours haletant.

- Je t'aime Waldorf, souffla-t-il.

- Je t'aime Bass, répondit-elle en posant tendrement sa bouche cerise sur la sienne.

Elle sentit les jambes de Chuck ployer sous lui et resserra son étreinte autour de ses hanches tandis qu'il se cramponnait à elle pour rester debout.

- Je crois que tu devrais t'asseoir maintenant, dit-t-elle doucement.

- Pas là-dedans, indiqua-t-il en suivant le regard de la femme qu'il aimait se poser sur le fauteuil roulant à côté d'eux.

- Là-bas, proposa-t-elle en désignant la chaise près du lit.

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

- Aide-moi, demanda-t-il.

Elle fit prudemment glisser ses coudes pour se positionner latéralement hanche contre hanche avec lui, tandis qu'il détachait un de ses bras pour poser sa main gauche sur les siennes, ancrées à son flan, l'autre reposant toujours sur les épaules de la jeune-femme.

Elle le soutint de son mieux pour accomplir les quelques deux mètres qui les séparaient de leur objectif, avançant lentement, au même rythme que lui.

- Merci, souffla-t-il en s'asseyant lourdement, avant de poser sa tête sur le bord du matelas pour reprendre sa respiration.

- Quand tu veux. Toujours, murmura-t-elle à son oreille en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

Il releva la tête et elle plongea dans ses yeux noisette qui contenaient tellement d'espoir pour eux demain.

- Toujours, répéta-t-elle, caressant sa pommette de ses doigts délicats avant de l'embrasser à nouveau tendrement.

Il répondit à ses lèvres et elle sentit la fièvre se propager en elle comme une traînée de poudre qui s'enflamme. Elle fit un effort surhumain pour rompre ce délicieux moment avant de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler.

- Monsieur Bass, appela une infirmière en entrant dans la pièce, brisant le charme au plus grand soulagement de Blair pour une fois. Tous est en ordre, le médecin à signer votre autorisation de sortie, vous êtes libre.

Il acquiesça, soulagé lui aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

- Déjà ? s'étonna B. Tu es certain que …

- Je ne vais pas m'éterniser ici, grommela-t-il sur un ton sans appel.

- Il n'y rien qui justifie qu'il reste parmi nous plus longtemps, la rassura la femme en blanc. Son état est tout à fait stable, il lui faut juste quelques séances de rééducation supplémentaires pour continuer à tonifier ses muscles.

- J'ai déjà prévu ça avec Vince, indiqua-t-il.

- Voici les béquilles que vous avez demandées, indiqua encore l'infirmière en opinant du bonnet, avant de déposer le matériel médical qu'elle tenait à la main sur le lit devant lui.

Blair acquiesça à son tour, le cœur un peu lourd à présent.

Elle avait imaginé qu'ils pourraient s'installer ensemble quand il quitterait l'hôpital, même si le penthouse Waldorf n'était pas l'idéal avec ses grands escaliers. Elle aurait pu prendre soin de lui. Elle avait pensé à faire aménager une chambre en bas en attendant que ses conditions physiques ne s'améliorent, mais il avait visiblement pris d'autres dispositions et pas dans la même optique qu'elle.

Elle lui sourit tout de même.

Elle l'attendait depuis sept ans, mais lui ne s'était réveillé que le mois précédent, pour apprendre qu'ils avaient un enfant en commun, alors qu'ils n'étaient techniquement plus ensemble quand il avait eu cet horrible accident. Elle était alors fiancée à un autre. Les choses allaient sans doute bien trop vite pour lui, elle devait prendre sur elle et lui laisser le temps de se réadapter à sa vie et pas seulement physiquement.

Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie, l'admonestant à plusieurs reprises pour qu'il reprenne son souffle et ses forces. Il avait refusé la chaise roulante et avançait du plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait à l'aide de ses béquilles. Elle ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il n'aurait de cesse de s'exercer sans répit tant qu'il ne se serait pas débarrasser de ses entraves nécessaires à ses déplacements.

Quand ils se présentèrent devant la limousine, le chauffeur lui ouvrit la porte pour qu'il puisse se glisser à l'intérieur.

- Tu ne viens pas ? la questionna-t-il en constatant qu'elle restait sur le trottoir.

- Je dois aller chercher Nathan à l'école dans une grosse demi-heure, expliqua-t-elle. Mais je peux passer te voir plus tard, avec lui … si tu veux.

- Ou alors je pourrais venir le récupérer avec toi … si tu veux, proposa-t-il avec un petit rictus en coin estampillé Chuck Bass.

Le cœur de Blair fondit dans sa poitrine à la vue de ce sourire sur ses traits anguleux, elle avait espéré et rêvé le revoir tant de fois.

Elle grimpa sans attendre et s'installa à ses côtés sur les sièges en cuir. Tous ses sens s'éveillaient de se retrouver là, avec lui. Les souvenirs affluaient à sa mémoire. L'odeur de sa peau, la caresse de ses baisers, le feu de ses lèvres, la manière dont il l'avait tenue tout contre lui pendant qu'il lui faisait découvrir des plaisirs dont elle ignorait même l'existence.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il, devant son trouble évident. Si tu préfères que je garde mes distances avec Nathan pour l'instant … Je veux dire … J'ai bien conscience que votre vie est certainement réglée comme du papier à musique et … si … enfin … vous avez votre routine et c'est important pour les enfants … en tout cas c'est ce que j'ai lu ici et là et …

Cette fois son cœur se liquéfia carrément. Elle se jeta sur sa bouche fiévreusement.

Il sentit le corps de Blair se presser ardemment contre le sien et son sang se mit à s'échauffer dans ses veines. Être là, dans cet habitacle avec elle, il n'avait jamais cru possible que ça se reproduise un jour avant de tomber dans le trou noir sept ans auparavant. Il la plaqua plus fort contre lui et répondit à son baiser passionné jusqu'à ce que leurs poumons demandent grâce.

- Comment arrives-tu à me faire t'aimer encore plus à chaque seconde qui passe ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'ils respirèrent à nouveau, en emprisonnant son visage dans ses doigts parfaitement manucurés.

Chuck la regarda sans vraiment comprendre tout à fait et la laissa à nouveau happer ses lèvres entre les siennes.

- Chuck Bass, susurra-t-elle une fois que leurs bouches se dessoudèrent à nouveau, je suis complètement et littéralement dingue de toi. Je veux que tu fasses partie intégrante de notre vie et ton fils est impatient de connaître enfin mieux son père, lui aussi. Nous t'attendons depuis tellement longtemps et tu nous as tellement manqué, tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte que nos vies étaient en quelque sorte suspendues à la tienne. Ta place y est restée intacte depuis tout ce temps, c'est à toi de décider quand tu seras prêt à la prendre et ce que tu voudras nous donner.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou et ferma les yeux pour mieux respirer son odeur. Il portait toujours le même parfum, elle adorait ça, ça la rassurait et la réconfortait. Comme si rien n'avait changé.

Il referma ses bras autour de ses épaules et clôt ses paupières, s'enivrant de l'arôme de son shampoing. Il était toujours identique à celui qu'il connaissait et ça fit battre son cœur encore un peu plus rapidement. Elle était là, juste là, dans ses bras et ça lui donnait l'impression de revenir enfin à bon port après avoir été perdu dans la tempête.

- Je vous aime aussi, murmura-t-il. Je veux juste trouver la meilleure façon de m'intégrer à votre quotidien. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'adapter et être certain que ce n'est pas un doux rêve qui va s'évanouir lorsque j'ouvrirai les yeux.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau intensément.

- Est-ce que ça ressemble à un rêve ça ? questionna-t-elle.

- Oui, souffla-t-il en emprisonnant encore ses lèvres, avant de laisser glisser sa bouche sous le lobe de son oreille.

Elle sourit et gémit de plaisir, puis de contrariété quand la voiture s'immobilisa devant l'école privée de Nathan.

Elle sortit de la voiture et Chuck s'en extrait à son tour. Il resta appuyé contre la limo tandis qu'elle s'avançait aux abords de la cour de récréation pour signaler sa présence à l'institutrice de son fils.

C'était un peu inutile car la limousine à elle seule suffisait amplement à attirer l'attention de tous.

Nathan ouvrit de grands yeux quand il aperçut sa mère se matérialiser comme la portière s'ouvrait.

- C'est maman, cria-t-il à son institutrice en sautillant.

Elle le laissa quitter le rang en reconnaissant effectivement Blair Waldorf devant le véhicule. La rumeur du réveil de Chuck Bass avait été relayée dans toute la presse mais elle n'avait pas pensé que cela occasionnerait un tel raffut à la sortie des classes.

Nathan couru vers sa mère, mais il écarquilla bientôt les yeux et ralentit sa course, avant de la reprendre de plus belle en changeant de direction.

- Papa, hurla-t-il en passant devant elle.

Il s'arrêta seulement après avoir percuter son père. Il faillit pratiquement le faire basculer sous le choc et Chuck réussit seulement à conserver son équilibre en calant mieux son dos contre la voiture, Nathan toujours accroché à lui, ses bras un peu trop cours pour encercler entièrement sa taille.

- Nathan, fait attention, calme-toi ! le sermonna Blair en arrivant auprès d'eux.

- Laisse-le, dit Chuck en souriant, caressant la tête de son fils presque à hauteur de sa hanche.

Le gamin, lui, ne l'entendit même pas. Au lieu de ça, il saisit la main de son père et se mit à trépigner sur place.

- C'est mon papa ! indiqua-t-il fièrement à un autre gamin aux cheveux couleur corbeau qui se trouvait à côté d'une jolie brune aux yeux clairs.

L'autre petit dévisagea l'adulte d'un œil soupçonneux.

- Je t'avais dit que c'était pour de vrai qu'il viendrait un jour, ajouta Nathan avec un air supérieur et un sourire triomphant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Chuck Bass, s'exclama Georgina Sparks. J'avais entendu la nouvelle mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à te voir à la sortie des classes !

- Comme quoi, tout peut arriver. Regarde-toi. Moi non plus je n'aurais jamais imaginé te trouver dans un endroit pareil, rétorqua-t-il.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça sonne presque comme une insulte ? ironisa G.

- Va savoir ?! commenta-t-il avec un petit sourire sarcastique.

Killian la tira par la main pour quitter l'endroit, il n'aimait pas perdre contre ses petits camarades, encore moins quand il s'agissait de Nathan Waldorf.

- Contente de voir que tu es toujours toi-même en tout cas, jeta-t-elle par-dessus son épaule avant de s'éloigner.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank's for the reviews.

No, Dan and Blair didn't date. When Blair was too desperate and lonely between the seven years where Chuck was in coma, she cried and she drunk and went to Dan for sex. Don't you understood this in the prevent chapter ? Coz it's a big part of the chapter.

Maeve, could you perhaps explain better than me ? If you send me a mp in good english, I can copy it here for Moozanna and XOXO -GG

* * *

Blair s'assied aux côtés de Chuck tandis que Nathan inspectait l'habitacle du véhicule.

- C'est génial ici, s'exclama-t-il en tripotant le bouton de la vitre de séparation.

Celle-ci s'abaissa laissant apparaître le chauffeur.

- Bonjour, cria le gamin.

- Bonjour Monsieur Nathaniel, répondit Arthur.

- Moi, c'est Nathan, rit le petit homme à cette appellation.

- Nathan, laisse Arthur tranquille ! Arrête de chipoter à tout et tiens-toi correctement, le sermonna Blair en remontant la séparation.

Chuck observait l'émerveillement de son fils avec un sourire bienveillant et un peu décontenancé.

- Est-ce que tu viendras encore avec la voiture géante ? demanda à son adresse le diablotin en s'asseyant, mais en continuant à sautiller sur le siège en cuir.

- Si tu veux, répondit-il.

- Ça s'appelle une limousine, le reprit Blair.

- C'est la première fois que tu montes dans une limo ? s'étonna Chuck.

- Parfois avec mamy Lénor, mais c'est moins rigolo qu'avec toi, expliqua le petit gnome. Et maman aime pas ça, ça la rend toujours triste.

Chuck croisa le regard de la belle brune et elle lui fit un petit sourire contrit. Il passa un bras autour d'elle pour la coller contre lui et elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, entrelaçant ses doigts dans les siens.

- Plus maintenant, dit-elle à son fils qui essayait d'ouvrir le minibar.

- Tu aimes le jus d'orange ? questionna encore son père.

- Cerise, c'est meilleur, indiqua Nathan.

- Alors, je demanderai à Arthur d'en approvisionner la limo pour t'emmener demain, ça te va ?

Son fils acquiesça, les yeux pétillants d'excitation et se leva pour venir grimper sur ses genoux et lui faire un câlin, poussant un peu sa mère, avant de se laisser carrément aller sur elle et de se vautrer sur le siège en travers de ses parents.

Au lieu de le réprimander, Blair l'attrapa et l'assied sur ses propres jambes.

- Pourquoi le carreau est comme ça ? voulut-il savoir.

- Pour qu'on puisse regarder dehors sans être vu à l'intérieur, expliqua Chuck.

- C'est vrai ? s'extasia Nathan.

- Hmm, acquiesça son père. Tu peux les voir, mais eux ne te voient pas.

Nathan colla son nez à la vitre teintée pour observer la rue, un petit sourire machiavélique dessiné sur son visage.

- Si tu avais le moindre doute sur ta paternité … commenta Blair à voix basse en riant.

- Un autre test ADN serait totalement superflu, approuva Chuck sur le même ton contre sa tempe, tout en regardant son fils.

- Tu vas en faire un sale gosse de riche pourri, gâté, marmonna-t-elle à son oreille.

- C'est parce que c'est ce qu'il est, chuchota-t-il en retour avec un sourire satisfait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'Empire, Chuck attrapa ses béquilles tandis que Blair saisissait la main de Nathan.

Contrairement à son habitude, ce dernier ne tenta pas d'aller plus vite que la musique. Il resta docilement auprès de ses parents, impressionné par les regards que tout le monde jetaient vers eux.

C'était un mélange de crainte et de respect qui déclenchèrent une sensation à la fois étrange et agréable en lui. Son papa devait vraiment être quelqu'un de très, très, très important pour que chacun arrête ce qu'il faisait et le salue de cette manière sur son passage. Un peu comme sa maman à son travail, sauf qu'ici tout était encore plus géant.

Il se demanda pourquoi ils étaient venus là, au lieu de rentrer directement à la maison. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le penthouse, sa maman lâcha sa main et il comprit qu'il pouvait se déplacer librement.

La première chose que Chuck nota, c'est le vide dans l'entrée, à la place où sa moto était toujours stationnée en général. Il réprima un frisson en repensant à sa chute et avança dans le salon.

Il avait fait préparer la suite et rien n'avait bougé depuis la dernière fois qu'il y était venu. Si ce n'est que Nate n'étaient plus là puisqu'il n'y vivait plus. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur à la pensée que son meilleur ami ne soit plus là.

Ça lui faisait bizarre de se dire qu'il habiterait ici seul, à présent. Les autres avaient continué leurs vies mais lui n'avait aucune idée d'où il en était. Jack gérait Bass Industrie depuis son absence et il ne doutait pas qu'il n'aurait aucune envie de lui rendre la place.

Son oncle était en Amérique du Sud pour le compte de la société en ce moment. Lily lui avait dit qu'il avait écourté son voyage au maximum et rentrerait dès que possible suite à l'annonce de son réveil soudain … il y a pratiquement un mois. Jack était censé atterrir à New-York le lendemain.

Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir se battre à nouveau avec son oncle pour récupérer le contrôle de BI. Mais il n'avait aucune intention de se laisser déposséder de son héritage. Il espéra que Jack ne reviendrait pas avec de mauvaises intentions à son encontre. Il avait d'autre combat à mener pour l'instant, à commencer par son incapacité à se déplacer en toute autonomie.

- On va te laisser, tu devrais aller te reposer, tu as l'air exténué, suggéra Blair en suivant du regard Nathan qui explorait les lieux.

- Je pensais … hésita Chuck.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, son cœur battait au rythme de l'espoir.

Il détourna le regard pour le poser sur son fils à son tour et garda le silence.

Celui-ci s'appliquait à découvrir l'appartement. Ce n'était pas sa maison. Tous les articles étaient unanimes. Les enfants avaient besoin de stabilité et de rituels pour bien grandir. Et sa vie à lui était tout, sauf ça. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que serait demain, encore moins le jour d'après ou la semaine suivante.

Il sentit la main de Blair qui glissait sur la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres.

- Tu as raison, il vaut mieux que j'aille un peu m'allonger, soupira-t-il. J'enverrai Arthur pour vous emmener jusqu'à l'école demain matin.

Elle sentit les battements s'arrêter dans sa poitrine.

- Nathan en sera ravi, déclara-t-elle quand même. Et il le sera plus encore si tu y es installé pour nous accompagner.

- J'ai rendez-vous chez le kiné demain matin, ensuite je dois voir Jack pour faire le point sur BI, mais je peux être là pour le récupérer, comme aujourd'hui, proposa-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant d'appeler leur fils pour les adieux.

- Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? s'étonna Nathan en comprenant que son père restait là.

- Papa a besoin d'un peu d'espace, il a beaucoup de choses à faire maintenant qu'il s'est réveillé, tenta-t-elle de lui expliquer.

- Mais pourquoi il ne peut pas les faire à la maison ? demanda le gamin.

Blair et Chuck échangèrent un regard de consternation sans savoir quoi répondre.

- Tu as dit que quand il se réveillerait, j'aurais un papa comme tous les autres. Et dans le livre de l'école, les papas et les mamans ils vivent dans la même maison et ils dorment dans le même lit. Sauf quand ils se disputent très, très fort, tout le temps, alors ils se divorcent. Mais vous, vous vous êtes pas disputés ! s'entêta-t-il en faisant la moue.

- Écoute Nathan, les choses d'adultes, c'est parfois un peu compliqué, dit sa mère. Papa et moi, on va avoir besoin de discuter de plein de choses mais pour l'instant …

- Est-ce que vous allez vous divorcer ? Ce sera comme Irvin qui va dormir chez son papa tous les deux samedis et un peu les vacances ? la coupa-t-il pratiquement au bord des larmes.

- Tu peux me voir autant que tu veux. Je viendrai te chercher à l'école demain, exactement comme aujourd'hui, expliqua son père pour le rassurer.

- Alors je veux te voir tout le temps, geignit Nathan en s'agrippant à son bras.

Le jeune homme serra son fils contre lui et ferma les paupières. Il se rappelait parfaitement d'un soir où un autre petit garçon avait eu les mêmes désidératas. Mais Bart l'avait envoyé balader en moins de cinq minutes.

Il consulta Blair du regard pour trouver l'approbation dans ses yeux. Elle lui répondit par un signe de tête affirmatif. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de s'en ouvrir à Chuck mais elle avait autant envie que Nathan de rester avec lui ce soir … et tous les autres soirs qui suivraient.

- Est-ce que tu veux dormir ici cette nuit ? demanda-t-il à son fils.

- Je peux ? C'est vrai ? questionna le petit homme.

- Oui, il y a une autre chambre, c'était celle de ton parrain quand il vivait ici. Ta maman et toi vous pouvez vous y installer, autant de temps et de fois que vous le voulez, indiqua son père.

Nathan fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun autre commentaire, trop heureux de pouvoir profiter pour le moment de la présence de ce père qu'il avait tant attendu.


	22. Chapter 22

Merci à x-Beautiful Blass-x, toujours au rdvs, ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur.

A Special thank's for a special girl who is great.

This is her help for my english readers :

_ Dan and Blair didn't date. Blair did go to Dan's on occasion when severely drunk and they happened to sleep together a couple of times but only as a result of her deep sorrow from Chuck's condition. She was trying to forget the pain. Dan seems to think it was more because for some reason, but it meant nothing to Blair. Nathan calls Dan his "uncle" because he's among his mother's regular social circle because he's Lily's stepson but nothing more._

**Thank you so much, ChuckluvsBlairBass. **

* * *

Dorota entra dans le penthouse de l'Empire, chargée de quelques affaires de Mademoiselle Blair et de Monsieur Nathan pour y passer la nuit.

- Ah ! Te voilà ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

- J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, expliqua la domestique qui lui était fidèle depuis bon nombre d'années.

- Tu as pris tout ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Oui, des uniformes et des vêtements pour plusieurs jours et tout votre nécessaire de toilette, ainsi que celui de votre fils et quelques jeux pour l'occuper.

- Bien, nota Blair.

- Comment va Monsieur Chuck ? questionna Dorota.

Elle savait combien la jeune femme avait souffert de son absence pendant toutes ces années. Elle avait vécu dans l'attente que son prince au bois dormant se réveille et avait refusé de tourner la page, s'accrochant à l'espoir de le voir ouvrir enfin les yeux.

- Il a l'air d'aller bien, physiquement en tout cas. Il dort pour l'instant, j'ai réussi à le convaincre de se reposer un peu malgré notre présence.

- Et votre fils ?

Blair posa les yeux sur Nathan, assis dans le canapé devant la télévision. Il avait passé le reste de l'après-midi à dessiner et à regarder des dessins-animés.

- Il a voulu rester ici ce soir. Il a tellement attendu son père que maintenant qu'il est réveillé, il ne veut plus le lâcher.

- Il ne doit pas être le seul dans ce cas-là, dit la bonne avec un regard entendu.

Sa patronne prit son air le plus innocent.

- Est-ce que vous voulez que je reste ? Je peux très bien m'occuper de vous ici, et aussi prendre soin de Monsieur Chuck, suggéra Dorota.

- Je prendrai soin de Monsieur Chuck moi-même, déclara Blair. Mais si tu veux bien emmener Nathan au parc. Il n'a quasiment pas bougé de l'après-midi et avec l'excitation de ces derniers jours, il a beaucoup de mal à s'endormir le soir.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous irons à la plaine de jeu, il pourra se dépenser tout son content, indiqua la femme de chambre.

Une fois que Dorota eut arrangé leurs effets dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre de Nate, la domestique emmena Nathan prendre l'air comme convenu.

Blair ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de Chuck et sourit en l'observant dormir. Elle l'avait observé pendant des centaines d'heures durant ces dernières années mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec son coma, cette fois les choses étaient différentes, il quitterait son état de sommeil dans quelques heures et elle pourrait à nouveau se noyer dans ses yeux sombres.

_Oh Dieu ! Que ça lui avait manqué._

Elle se glissa doucement sur le matelas et se pelotonna tout contre lui.

Il remua un peu au contact de sa chaleur, son parfum chatouillant ses narines. Il se retourna et l'enlaça, ouvrant soudain les paupières en prenant conscience que ce n'était pas un songe.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, murmura-t-elle en relevant une mèche de ses cheveux tombée sur son front.

- Où est Nathan ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Au parc, avec Dorota, il avait besoin de se dépenser autant que toi de te reposer, sourit-elle.

Il referma les yeux et se colla un peu plus à elle.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et fit naître un léger sourire sur les traits du jeune homme. Elle hésita, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il fallait qu'elle lui pose la question pour en avoir le cœur net.

- Est-ce que tu souhaites vraiment qu'on reste ici cette nuit ? Je peux encore dire à Dorota …

Chuck rouvrit les paupières et elle fut aspirée dans une mer chocolat.

- Je le veux vraiment, chuchota-t-il sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il parlait si bas. Je ne demanderais pas mieux que de vivre avec vous, sincèrement. C'est juste que … tout est si simple et pourtant si compliquer en même temps, entre nous. Il n'y plus seulement nous deux, à présent. Ce qui est le plus important, ce n'est pas ce que je veux, moi. Ce qui compte le plus, c'est Nathan. Et je n'ai aucune idée de comment on fait pour être un bon père, je …

Il baissa les yeux, laissant sa phrase en suspens avant de reprendre dans un soupir.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'y préparer, à peine lu quelques trucs à propos de l'éducation sur le net. Et si je ne suis pas à la hauteur ? ... Et si je lui fais autant de mal que …

Il plissa durement les paupières.

- Je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner si … si j'abîme son âme d'enfant.

Blair caressa sa pommette avant de l'obliger à relever le menton.

- Chuck, tu n'es pas ton père et tu ne pourras jamais faire autant de mal à Nathan que Bart a pu t'en faire quand tu étais enfant, affirma-t-elle. Tu n'as pas besoin de prendre des cours pour être un bon père, crois-moi. Nathan l'a déjà compris et moi aussi, il suffit de voir comment tu te comportes avec lui. Le simple fait que tu fasses passer ses besoins avant les tiens en est déjà une preuve évidente.

- Mais vous avez passé tant de temps à m'attendre. J'ai déjà raté tellement de chose dans sa vie. Je n'étais pas là quand il est né, ni pour le bercer ou le voir faire ses premiers pas. Et si je ne suis pas ce qu'il s'est imaginé, si je le déçois comme …

- Tu as déçu ton père ? hasarda-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas mais elle le vit déglutir et cela lui suffit.

- Tu n'étais pas un mauvais fils et tu n'es pas non plus un mauvais père. Suis ton cœur, il te guidera. On se trompe tous parfois. Dieu sait que j'ai fait ma part d'erreur. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où je me suis entendu dire que je devrais trouver un vrai père pour mon fils, que je faisais le mauvais choix pour lui et pour moi, en refusant qu'un autre te remplace dans nos vies. Et pourtant aujourd'hui tu es là. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être parfait ou de te voir désigner la médaille du père de l'année. Tu es là et c'est le plus important pour nous. Tu es revenu vers nous, c'est tout ce qui compte pour Nathan et moi. Pour le reste, donne-toi un peu de temps et surtout ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même. Parce que je peux t'assurer que tu commettras des impairs plus d'une fois. C'est le lot de tous les parents. Mais n'aie jamais le moindre doute quant au fait que Nathan saura en tirer parti s'il sent que tu n'es pas sûr de toi. Après tout, c'est notre fils, sourit-elle.

Il lui sourit en retour et la serra plus fort.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il encore dans le creux de son oreille.

- Je t'aime aussi … et je voudrais qu'on partage le même toit, se lança-t-elle le cœur battant. Je veux qu'on forme une famille, notre famille.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais elle l'interrompit avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre maintenant, ajouta-t-elle, se ravisant de peur d'avoir été trop vite. Prend ton temps.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un délai de réflexion. Je veux qu'on soit une famille moi aussi. Je ne veux plus rien raté de tous ces petits moments magiques. Je veux voir ton visage et celui de notre fils chaque matin du reste de ma vie.

Son visage s'illumina et elle relâcha un soupir qu'elle n'avait même pas conscience de retenir.

- Je peux faire aménager une chambre au rez-de-chaussée du penthouse, le temps que tu récupères toutes tes capacités motrices … si tu veux … ou si tu préfères qu'on emménage ici …

- Non, là-bas ! Ce sera mieux pour Nathan. C'est sa maison, son univers. Je ne veux pas qu'il grandisse dans un hôtel. Et je n'ai pas l'intention d'utiliser ces béquilles longtemps. Plus vite je pourrai m'en débarrasser, mieux ce sera.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de se lover au creux de lui et de se laisser bercer par les battements réguliers de son cœur qui cognait dans sa poitrine, sur laquelle elle avait posé sa tête.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, quelques heures plus tard, il constata deux pupilles sombres qui le scrutaient attentivement.

- Monsieur Nathan, sortez de là ! entendit-t-il Dorota le gronder tout bas. Laissez dormir vos parents !

- Je le savais que vous alliez pas vous divorcer, s'exclama Nathan en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il changea de tête en voyant les gros yeux que lui faisait sa nanny.

- Papa est réveillé, dit-il pour sa défense.

Chuck leva la main pour signifier à la femme de chambre qu'il était effectivement éveillé et fit signe à cette dernière qu'elle pouvait vaquer à d'autres occupations. Elle se retira en baragouinant des mots inintelligibles, sans doute quelques jurons polonais.

Puis, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en désignant du menton la petite brune enroulée autour de son bras qui avait toujours les paupières closes.

Il se frotta les yeux et vit Nathan qui grimpait sur le lit pour venir lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Elle fait semblant ! conspira-t-il.

- Tu crois ? demanda Chuck tout bas pour entrer dans son jeu.

Nathan opina du bonnet en souriant comme sa mère faisait pareil.

- Tu vois, dit-il fièrement tandis qu'elle se mettait à rire franchement.

- Comment est-ce que je pourrais dormir avec un petit monstre qui se faufile dans la chambre ? questionna-t-elle en s'asseyant contre la tête de lit.

- En les assommants avec un oreiller, expliqua-t-il, visiblement expert en la matière.

Blair tira le coussin qu'elle avait derrière son dos d'un geste vif mais son fils fut plus rapide et se recula pour attraper un coussin au pied du lit et le brandir au-dessus de sa tête avant de l'abattre sur celui de sa mère, qui l'utilisait maintenant comme bouclier.

Nathan laissa retomber le coussin une seconde puis repartit à la charge comme elle baissait sa garde. Il cessa à nouveau car elle avait été la plus rapide cette fois. Chuck lui fit un clin d'œil puis arracha l'oreiller des mains de Blair et leur fils fondit sur elle sans aucune pitié. Elle hurla comme elle était assaillie de toute part par les deux hommes de sa vie.

La bagarre se termina en cris et éclats de rire, ainsi qu'en immense capharnaüm suivi par la reddition de la jeune femme qui courut se réfugier dans la salle de bain contiguë.


	23. Chapter 23

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x, Moozanna & Gellergreen

* * *

- Est-ce qu'il s'est endormi ? demanda Chuck quand Blair ressortit de l'ancienne chambre de Nate, à peine dix minutes après y être entrée avec Nathan.

- Non, il ne fermera pas l'œil tant que tu n'auras pas été lui souhaiter bonne nuit, expliqua-t-elle. Il veut que ce soit toi qui lui lises son histoire, ce soir.

Elle lui tendit le livre de contes avec un sourire narquois. Chuck avait toujours détesté lire à voix haute.

- En piste, et n'oublie pas de donner une voix différente à chaque personnage, le nargua-t-elle.

Il roula des yeux au ciel mais se plia de bonne grâce à cet exercice pour son fils. En fait, il appréciât même beaucoup ce moment d'intimité avec Nathan. Il aurait pu lui faire la lecture pendant des heures mais le petit gnome s'endormit au bout d'un quart d'heure à peine, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Il reposa le livre sur la table de nuit et s'attarda pour regarder dormir son fils. Il avait la ligne de sa mâchoire et ses yeux mais tout le reste, il le tenait de sa mère.

Cette dernière se faufila dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir sur le lit à ses côtés, posant une main sur les siennes pour observer leur enfant. Chuck releva son visage et son cœur fondit devant le regard avec lequel elle enveloppait leur plus grand trésor.

Il était subjugué par sa beauté. Il n'avait encore jamais vu cet éclat d'amour dans ses yeux. Un amour différent de celui qui transparaissait dans ses prunelles quand elle les posait sur lui-même. C'était quelque chose d'indéfinissable et de sublime à la fois. Ça la rendait encore plus magnifique qu'elle ne l'était déjà d'ordinaire.

Il se pencha vers elle et happa doucement ses lèvres entre les siennes. Elle répondit à son baiser puis l'aida à se lever et à quitter la chambre de Nathan.

- Je t'aime, dit-il une fois que la porte fut refermée.

Elle sourit et l'enlaça, l'entraînant lentement, mais sûrement, vers l'autre chambre.

Elle se blottie tout contre lui sous les couvertures. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, le lit ne lui semblerait pas trop grand. C'était la première fois aussi qu'elle dormirait à l'Empire depuis des années.

Chuck l'attira plus près de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le corps de Blair contre le sien fit à nouveau bouillir son sang dans ses veines.

Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa voluptueusement, laissant courir son autre main sur son torse.

- Blair, souffla-t-il, la voix rauque.

- Chuck, susurra-t-elle d'un ton délibérément provoquant contre le lobe de son oreille.

Il sentit le désir grandir encore en lui et atteindre chaque partie de son corps.

- Je manque de toi depuis tellement longtemps, soupira-t-elle sensuellement avec la petite mine boudeuse qui le faisait craquer.

- Nathan …

- Ronfle comme une marmotte qui hiberne dans la chambre d'en face et je te promets que je serai silencieuse. Je n'ai aucune envie de devoir lui expliquer à quoi jouent ses parents pendant son sommeil.

Elle titilla sa gorge avec sa langue par petits lapements.

Il essaya de se raisonner, s'il y avait bien une chose que Chuck Bass n'avait jamais pensé remettre en question un jour dans sa vie, c'était ses prouesses sexuelles.

Cependant il en était là aujourd'hui.

Il doutait de tout.

Il doutait de lui.

Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas tenue comme ça, dans ses bras, au creux de lui. Si le reste de son corps ne lui obéissait pas … comment pouvait-il être certain qu'il serait capable de combler tous les désirs de Blair ?

Pourtant en cet instant, il ne pouvait pas nier, ni cacher, son envie d'elle aussi sur le plan physique, alors qu'elle se frottait tout contre lui.

Il ne pouvait plus non plus utiliser sa chaise roulante comme un obstacle à leur rapprochement charnel.

- Blair, tenta-t-il encore tout bas, la voix tremblante et saturée d'hormones.

Elle passa une de ses jambes par-dessus sa taille pour se retrouver assise à califourchon sur lui.

- Laisse-moi juste t'aimer, murmura-t-elle dans le creux de son cou en happant délicatement sa peau.

Les yeux de Chuck se révulsèrent quand il sentit la bouche de la jeune femme qu'il adorait descendre le long de son encolure et ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la toison de sa poitrine.

Il cessa de lutter et perdit tout sens commun, son cerveau reléguant ses inquiétudes aux oubliettes comme ses neurones laissaient déferler un flot d'endorphines qui submergea chacune de ses cellules grises et l'emporta bien loin de toute réflexion, son instinct primaire reprenant les commandes de son corps.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ **

Plus tard, elle laissa sa chevelure s'étaler sur son oreiller, pantelante, tandis qu'il cherchait à reprendre haleine.

- Je t'aime, haleta-t-il.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle d'une voix emplie d'émotions et un peu brisée par un sanglot coincé dans sa gorge.

Il tourna la tête vers elle pour plonger son regard sombre dans celui de Blair et aperçut des larmes luire dans ses prunelles.

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine.

_Est-ce qu'il avait raté quelque chose ? _

Il avait pourtant eu l'impression que tout était parfait.

Ça l'avait été pour lui en tout cas.

- Refait-le encore, murmura-t-elle, une larme de bonheur s'échappant d'entre ses cils.

C'était encore plus merveilleux que dans ses souvenirs. Toutes ces nuits où elle avait rêvé de lui, de ses caresses, de ses baisers sur sa peau, ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il était capable de provoquer en elle dans la réalité.

- Refais-le encore, s'il te plaît, redemanda-t-elle presque comme une supplique.

Elle se glissa à nouveau tout contre lui pour happer ses lèvres et laisser courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux et sur son torse.

Il répondit à ses baisers et l'enserra entre ses bras pour l'emmener en cavale explorer encore une fois un autre monde féerique.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Quand elle reposa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, en sueur, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas réclamer un autre tour de manège. Elle aurait pu voyager avec lui infiniment après ces sept longues années d'abstinence ou presque.

Mais son corps repu laissait à présent son esprit élever la voix pour lui rappeler qu'elle ne devait pas trop abuser des bonnes choses et qu'elle devait laisser le temps au temps.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

- Merci de quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- De me permettre de me sentir à nouveau vivante, répondit-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

Elle ferma les paupières et se lova aussi près de lui qu'elle le pouvait, ne laissant aucun espace les séparer. Elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner, même d'un millimètre, elle avait besoin du contact sa peau pour s'assurer qu'il n'aurait pas disparu à son réveil.

- Quand tu veux. Toujours, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'emprisonner. Il y avait tellement d'amour qui brûlait en lui pour elle. Il aurait pu l'aimer sans fin. Il ferma les yeux et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux pour la respirer encore. Il resserra son étreinte, il avait besoin de la sentir tout contre lui pour être certain qu'elle ne se serait pas envolée au petit matin.


	24. Chapter 24

Merci à mes fidèles supportrices.

Vous reprendrez bien un peu de Chuly ?

Quand au reste, si vous êtes fans d'un certain crolé, habitant Brooklyn, arrêtez-vous là.

* * *

- On dirait que tu te débrouilles plutôt bien avec tes béquilles. Les médecins pensaient que ça te prendrait plus de temps que ça pour sortir de ton fauteuil roulant, commenta Lily qui était contente de pouvoir se retrouver quelques instants seule avec son fils adoptif pendant que tous les autres étaient déjà attablés.

Cette année Charles était avec eux pour le premier brunch dominical de l'année 2019. C'était devenu un rituel au fil des semaines et des années. La famille se réunissait tous les dimanches et Lily adorait ce moment.

- Ils ne pensaient pas non plus que je me réveillerais ! répondit-il avec son petit sourire narquois.

- Heureusement, ils t'ont sous-estimé pour ça aussi ! sourit-elle en caressant sa joue du dos de sa main droite.

Il lui rendit son sourire, un vrai, celui qu'elle préférait.

Elle était si heureuse qu'il soit à nouveau parmi eux et qu'il ait accepté de se joindre au reste de la troupe. Blair y était sans doute pour quelque chose, elle y avait toujours été présente. Lily pouvait compter sur les doigts des deux mains les dimanches que la jeune femme brune avait ratés pendant les sept années où son fils était dans le coma. Elle faisait partie intégrante de la famille, avec ou sans Charles.

Son fils était resté confiné avec Blair et Nathan au penthouse Waldorf pendant la période des fêtes de fin d'année. Elle comprenait aisément qu'il n'ait aucune envie d'être la bête de foire à chaque soirée mondaine et qu'ils préfèrent passer du temps entre eux après ce qu'ils avaient traversé.

De plus, ils avaient eu de la compagnie. Eléanor et Cyrus, ainsi qu'Harold et Roman avaient fait le déplacement jusqu'à New-York pour visiter leur petit-fils, comme à chaque Noël depuis sa naissance.

- Comment s'est passé la cohabitation avec Harold et Eléanor ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Très bien, en fait. Nathan était fou de joie de les revoir. Et ils avaient même l'air content de me voir, moi, railla-t-il.

- Bien sûr, ils savent à quel point tu es important pour Blair et Nathan. Eléanor lui a été d'un grand soutien pendant la grossesse, face aux Grimaldi.

- Je sais, elle m'a raconté, soupira-t-il.

- Tout ça est derrière vous, maintenant, ajouta Lily. Blair a eu raison de s'accrocher à votre amour et à l'espoir. Vous avez toute la vie devant vous et le bonheur vous tend les bras.

Chuck acquiesça, un sourire se dessina à nouveau sur ses traits, atteignant ses yeux, comme la chaleur naissante en son cœur irradiait vers tout le reste de son être. Il partageait à présent le quotidien de son fils et de la femme de sa vie. Ces dernières semaines avaient été comme un rêve devenu réalité.

La première chose que Nathan faisait en se levant, c'était de venir se jeter entre Blair et lui sur leur lit. Elle passait chaque nuit dans la chambre du bas, entre ses bras et il pratiquait ses exercices de kinésithérapie sans relâche pour pouvoir la rejoindre dans la sienne, en haut des marches, le plus tôt possible.

Il attendait impatiemment le moment où il pourrait enfin poser un genou à terre et se relever sans perdre l'équilibre pour pouvoir passer à son annulaire la bague Harry Winston qu'il avait choisie pour elle, il y a des années.

Il voulait que sa demande en mariage soit absolument parfaite. Elle méritait bien ça, après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré pour lui.

La jeune femme n'avait pas été épargnée pendant les années où il était inconscient, mais elle avait su garder la tête haute malgré la tempête qui soufflait de toutes parts. Elle avait su prendre soin de leur fils et l'élever à la perfection alors qu'elle était une jeune mère célibataire avec un travail prenant, ce qui n'avait laissé que peu de place à l'amusement.

Il avait bien l'intention de remédier à ça et de rendre la vie de Blair plus facile. Pour l'instant il se concentrait surtout sur sa guérison complète, mais il n'oubliait pas pour autant qu'il était un père et prenait ses responsabilités aux sérieux.

Blair lui avait dit de suivre son cœur et de faire confiance à son instinct et c'est ce qu'il s'appliquait à faire depuis les quelques semaines qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit. Il s'était arrangé pour décaler ses séances de kinésithérapie plus tard dans la matinée, afin de pouvoir emmener Nathan à l'école, et le récupérait à la sortie. Ainsi Blair avait pu organiser son agenda plus librement au sein de Waldorf Design.

Il avait eu quelques appréhensions lorsqu'il avait emménagé au penthouse, sachant que les parents de la jeune femme devaient y débarquer à peine une semaine plus tard. Il ne savait pas trop comment il devrait se comporter en présence d'Eléanor et Cyrus, sans parler d'Harold. Après tout, Blair et lui avait une histoire des plus chaotiques.

Mais à sa plus grande stupéfaction, ils avaient reçu la bénédiction de tous les parents de la brune qui faisait battre son cœur et ils commençaient même à avoir une certaine routine quotidienne lorsque ces derniers avaient repris le chemin de la France.

Maintenant qu'il allait remettre le pied à l'étrier à Bass Industrie, il lui tardait encore plus de demander à Blair de l'épouser et de trouver un duplex pour eux trois sur la cinquième avenue.

Les choses n'avaient pas été trop difficiles avec Jack, ou du moins, bien moins que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Son oncle n'était nullement disposé à s'effacer pour lui rendre le fauteuil de son père mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus que la guerre éclate entre eux. Ils avaient convenu d'un arrangement qui pourrait les satisfaire tous les deux.

Chuck reprendrait son poste et ses responsabilités au sein du comité directeur de BI et ils géreraient l'entreprise ensemble à parts égales. Ils proposeraient le dédoublement du siège de PDG au prochain conseil extraordinaire qui était prévu pour dans trois jours

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Lily en le voyant perdu dans ses pensées.

Il acquiesça.

- Très bien, je réfléchissais juste à la prochaine réunion du conseil.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, on est tous du même côté pour une fois !

Elle avait veillé aux intérêts de son fils en tant que tutrice légale même s'il était majeur, de par son statut de parent adoptif, pendant toutes ces années et il ne pouvait que la remercier pour ce qu'elle avait accompli pour lui.

- Oui et c'est grâce à toi, répondit-il plein de gratitude.

- J'ai juste fait la seule chose en mon pouvoir pour prendre soin de toi à ma manière, sourit-elle chaleureusement.

Elle posa un baiser sur sa joue avant de rejoindre Rufus qui venait d'empiler une nouvelle tour de gaufres sur un plateau et de le porter à table.

Chuck lui emboîta le pas et sourit en constatant que Nathan était aux anges en en dévorant une, napée de chocolat chaud et de crème chantilly, assis auprès de l'autre Nathaniel qui se léchait les babines de gourmandises, lui aussi.

Il fronça les sourcils en prenant conscience que Blair n'était pas là, ni Humphrey d'ailleurs. Un sentiment de brûlure s'installa dans son estomac.

Brooklyn avait cherché à parler à la belle brune depuis leur arrivée à l'appartement. Cette dernière l'avait évité comme la peste depuis leur dispute à la clinique. Elle avait déclaré à Chuck qu'elle ne voulait même plus lui adresser la parole. Mais ce serait plutôt difficile puisqu'ils devraient tous se retrouver chaque dimanche chez Lily.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

- Alors ça va être comme ça, maintenant ? questionna Dan, furieux.

- Je n'ai plus rien à te dire, cingla Blair, appuyée contre la bibliothèque du petit salon où il l'avait entraînée quelques minutes auparavant.

Elle n'avait aucune intention de se laisser apitoyer par lui alors qu'il avait tenté délibérément d'éloigner Nathan de son père. Elle s'était vraiment fourvoyée en pensant que Dan pourrait se contenter d'une relation amicale, un peu améliorée parfois.

Enfin, quand elle disait « améliorée » ce n'était pas vraiment le terme qu'elle aurait dû employer. Leurs « ébats » lors de ses crises de larmes et de désespoir ne rendaient rien meilleur, c'est juste qu'elle avait besoin de temps en temps de savoir qu'elle était encore une femme.

Pourtant, Dan ne la faisait pas se sentir femme. Pas comme Chuck savait le faire. Mais après une bonne dose d'alcool, elle était assez ivre pour le laisser se coller à elle et son cerveau embué par les vapeurs toxiques pouvait oublier qui partageait ses draps et lui donner l'illusion qu'elle se fichait de le savoir.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venue à la soirée de charité de nouvel-an ? Ni à aucune autre depuis des semaines, d'ailleurs ?

- Si nous ne sommes pas venus, c'est parce que Chuck venait à peine de sortir de la clinique et qu'on préférait passer du temps en famille.

- Ou plutôt parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu te faire danser devant tout le monde ! Mais moi, j'aurais pu !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Humphrey !

- Tu penses que tu vas réussir à m'oublier en m'évitant ? Comment comptes-tu faire puisqu'on va se voir toutes les semaines ?

- Dan, arrête, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais et n'aurais jamais de sentiments de ce genre pour toi. Tu étais juste …

- Juste quoi ? s'étrangla-t-il de colère.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, puis décida de mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle était Blair Waldorf et elle ne devait rien à Dan Humphrey. Elle ne le laisserait pas s'immiscer dans leur vie. Elle pouvait le tolérer quand elle était seule mais pas quand ça risquait de mettre son couple en péril.

- Juste un moyen de ne pas quitter le bar avec un parfait inconnu, avoua-t-elle.

En disant ces mots à voix haute, elle se fit la réflexion que cette solution aurait peut-être été préférable.

- Espèce de garce, rugit-il en l'attrapant par le poignet pour la pousser un peu plus contre le meuble dans son dos.

Elle tenta de se débattre et lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia comme il essayait de l'embrasser contre son gré.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Quand Chuck ouvrit la porte, son sang se figea dans ses veines devant le spectacle de Blair dans les bras d'Humphrey.

Ça, c'était au tout premier coup d'œil.

Parce que lorsque Dan tourna la tête vers la porte, les yeux exorbités et qu'il vit la femme de sa vie lui donner un coup de genou dans les parties pour se libérer de son étreinte, avant d'accourir dans sa direction les traits déformés par la peur, son sang ne fit qu'un tour au contraire.

Elle se réfugia dans les bras de celui à qui appartenait son cœur et s'accrocha à son cou.

- Blair, est-ce que tu vas bien ? articula Chuck, sous le choc.

Elle fit signe que oui de la tête et il put respirer à nouveau.

Il avança de deux pas dans la pièce avec ses béquilles, ses yeux mitraillant Dan qui se tortillait sur le parquet comme un ver.

- Si jamais tu t'avises encore de t'approcher d'elle, je t'assure que tu regrettas de ne plus jamais pouvoir ressentir la douleur que tu ressens en ce moment-même, promit-il.

Il aurait volontiers procédé à son émasculation sur le champ. Cependant, il était trop préoccupé par Blair pour en prendre le temps.

- Ramène-nous à la maison, s'il te plaît, le pria-t-elle en tentant de reprendre contenance.

Il acquiesça et ils quittèrent la pièce abandonnant Lonely-boy à son triste sort, toujours étendu sur le sol, horrifié devant sa propre attitude.


	25. Chapter 25

Merci pour vos commentaires

* * *

Chuck Bass observait son fils rire et courir sur la partie du gazon réservée à l'équipe des poussins. Jamais il n'avait projeté qu'il se retrouverait là un jour. Et pourtant, rien ne lui semblait plus naturel, ni n'aurait pu lui apporter plus de sérénité au fond du cœur.

Il avait tant espéré pouvoir un jour partager des instants de cette nature avec Bart, mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il pourrait être à la place de son père.

Nate était passé chercher son filleul pour l'emmener à son entraînement de lacrosse comme tous les mercredis et son fils l'avait quasiment supplié de les accompagner. Chuck n'avait pas résisté longtemps devant sa petite bouille boudeuse, exactement la même que Blair.

Aussi avait-il remis son travail à plus tard. Il veillerait un peu plus longtemps un point c'est tout. JAMAIS Bass Industrie ne passerait avant son fils ou même Blair, c'était une promesse qu'il s'était fait et aussi un des avantages à siéger à deux.

Jack et lui avait fait voter la coprésidence sans aucun problème et ils s'étaient départager les tâches au sein du siège de direction. Lui-même devait d'ailleurs d'abord se remettre en selle et étudier tous les changements et les acquisitions que son oncle avait effectués depuis qu'il était à la tête de BI. Chuck devait reconnaître qu'il avait plutôt fait du bon boulot.

- Papa, cria Nathan en rejoignant le banc pour laisser un autre joueur entrer dans le jeu.

Chuck lui fit un petit signe de la main.

- Est-ce que tu as vu comment j'ai envoyé la balle dans le but ?

Son père acquiesça en levant un pouce et il vit le petit troll rigoler, avant de chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de son camarade assis à côté de lui.

- Je crois qu'il n'a jamais aussi bien joué, commenta Nate en tendant un gobelet à son ami.

- Tu ne penses pas vraiment que je vais boire cette bière immonde et à moitié tiède n'est-ce pas, Nathaniel ? demanda-t-il d'un air perplexe.

Nate haussa les épaules et s'assied à côté de lui dans les gradins, déposant la Bud à ses pieds. Il en aurait plus pour lui.

- J'ai quelque chose à te demander, intervint le blond après quelques minutes passées en silence à scruter l'équipe des juniors qui s'entraînait de l'autre côté du terrain.

Venir ici avec son filleul lui rappelait les années où il jouait à St Jude. Il avait continué un peu à l'université puis avait rangé ses crosses, il avait l'impression que c'était il y a un million d'années, au moins.

Chuck l'interrogea du regard en s'installant dans le fond de son siège en plastique.

- On voudrait que tu sois le parrain de Noah, déclara Nate sans faire plus de cérémonie.

- Tu veux que je sois le parrain de ton fils ? s'étonna Chuck.

- N'ait pas l'air si abasourdi, je suis bien le parrain du tien et je n'ai pas de meilleur ami que toi.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es pas fait de nouveaux amis pendant les sept années où je suis resté comateux, railla le brun, un peu pris au dépourvu par les sentiments qui le submergeaient.

- Je me suis fait d'autres amis, bien sûr, le nargua Nate. Mais aucun ne pourra jamais rivaliser avec toi, même inconscient !

- Ce qui fait de toi un type plutôt pitoyable, Archibald, gouailla encore Chuck pour cacher son trouble face au témoignage de confiance de son ami.

- En fait, j'ai deux options. C'est toi, que je considère comme mon frère. Ou alors, si tu refuses, je me verrai contraint de me replier sur Dan comme roue de secours, répliqua Nate en entrant dans son jeu.

- Je ne pourrais jamais souhaiter une telle atrocité à aucun enfant, grimaça Chuck en reniflant de mépris à la seule évocation du nom de Brooklyn.

L'incident du baiser avec Blair était bien présent dans son esprit. Cette dernière ne voulait pas que ça s'ébruite et considérait l'affaire réglée mais il avait lui-même pris les choses en mains.

A la fin du mois, Lonely-boy quitterait définitivement New-York pour Tombouctou ou Guadalajara, peu importait sa destination, tant qu'il ne restait pas dans l'entourage de la femme qu'il aimait.

- Ça veut dire oui ? demanda plus sérieusement le père du nouveau-né.

Il n'avait jamais considéré demander une telle chose à Dan, pas après la manière dont il avait décrit Serena dans « Inside », sans parlé du fait qu'il ne l'estimait même pas assez pour lui donner un personnage qui lui corresponde pleinement.

Dan avait choisi de confondre sa caricature avec celle d'Éric, ce qui était révélateur de ce qu'il pensait réellement de sa personne. Depuis les deux hommes étaient en froid. Il ne tolérait l'habitant de Brooklyn que parce qu'il était « le frère » de sa femme et qu'il s'incrustait systématiquement à chaque repas ou réunion de famille.

C'est à Éric que S et lui avaient pensé demander cette faveur, même s'il vivait sur un autre continent, mais c'était avant que son meilleur ami ne sorte enfin du coma.

- Bien entendu ! répondit Chuck sans plus aucune ironie. Comment peux-tu seulement en douter ? Après tout ce que tu as fait pour Blair et Nathan pendant que j'étais absent.

- J'ai seulement fait ce que je pensais être mon devoir en tant que meilleur ami, argua Nate. Je me suis dit que c'est ce que tu aurais souhaité et aussi ce que tu aurais fait à ma place.

Chuck acquiesça d'un signe de tête en silence.

- Tu m'as manqué, man, souligna l'héritier Archibald sans fausse pudeur.

- Merci à toi, d'avoir aussi bien pris soin de ma famille, dit son ami d'une voix un peu entrecoupée par l'émotion. C'est un honneur et je serai plus qu'heureux d'être le parrain de ton fils.

Nate se pencha soudain vers le brun ténébreux pour lui faire une accolade.

Contre toutes attentes Chuck lui rendit son étreinte.

Il avait peut-être été inconscient pendant sept ans mais il était bien conscient de ce qu'il devait à son meilleur ami. Et d'une certaine manière, il avait l'impression qu'il lui avait manqué également, même s'il ne s'expliquait pas vraiment comment, ni pourquoi.

- Nathaniel, tu réalises qu'on est dans un endroit public, entouré de plein de mecs qui ont l'habitude de prendre leurs douches ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il après plusieurs secondes.

- Ferme-là, Bass, dit Nate en reniflant, relâchant tout de même son étreinte.

Les deux jeunes hommes reprirent leurs prestances tout en lorgnant discrètement du coin de l'œil pour vérifier que personne ne les avait vus.

A la fin de l'entraînement, Nathan escalada les gradins pour venir rejoindre son parrain qui l'emmenait toujours au parc après le lacrosse.

C'était encore mieux aujourd'hui car son papa était venu avec eux.

Il grimpa jusqu'en haut du plus grand des toboggans et Chuck crut un instant qu'il allait faire une attaque cardiaque quand le petit monstre se pencha au-dessus de l'arceau de sécurité en sautillant.

Nathan glissa sans attendre, avant même que Chuck ou Nate ne puissent ouvrir la bouche et s'enfonça dans les buissons à la droite de la plaine de jeux.

- Nathan, reviens ici, cria Chuck en suivant son meilleur ami qui se déplaçait plus rapidement que lui.

Il avait beaucoup progressé, il parvenait à se passer de ses béquilles, qu'il utilisait plus comme une canne à présent, une bonne partie de la journée, mais il lui faudrait encore un peu de kiné pour s'en passer complètement et récupérer totalement l'usage initial de ses jambes.

Il montait et descendait ces foutus escaliers pratiquement une bonne trentaine de fois par jour pour s'exercer et avait définitivement pris ses quartiers dans l'ancienne chambre de Blair, même s'il était à chaque fois hors d'haleine en arrivant en haut des marches.

Il entendit Nathan se mettre à pleurer et son cœur s'emballa à l'idée qu'il soit peut-être blessé. C'était quelque chose d'irrationnel qui s'empara de lui et qu'il ne put pas contrôler jusqu'à ce qu'il voit de ses propres yeux que son fils allait bien.

Le gamin se jeta dans ses jambes en larmes.

- Il faut appeler une ambulance, cria-t-il à son père.

Chuck chercha désespérément une réponse dans les prunelles claires de son meilleur ami car il était évident que Nathan n'avait pas besoin d'un médecin.

Nate grimaça en indiquant la végétation derrière lui d'un signe de tête.

- On va faire venir le docteur pour les animaux, d'accord ? Je suis sûr qu'il ira bien, dit le jeune Archibald en s'accroupissant à hauteur de son filleul pour le rassurer.

- Il va mourir, pleura le gamin en s'éclipsant à nouveau dans les taillis.

- Nathan, non, viens ici ! cria Nate en le rattrapant par le bras.

Chuck avança de quelque pas et découvrit un cabot allongé sur le flan, l'arrière-train abîmé. L'animal avait sûrement été jeté là par un chauffard qui l'avait accroché sur la chaussée.

- Il est blessé, tu ne sais pas quelle réaction ce chien peut avoir, expliqua-t-il à Nathan.

- Il va être mort, renifla encore le petit en essuyant son nez avec sa manche.

- On va appeler un docteur, il va le soigner, d'accord ? dit Chuck en sortant son téléphone pour appeler la fourrière.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Une demi-heure plus tard, le pauvre bâtard était évacué par un vétérinaire de l'agence de secours et de protection des animaux de compagnie de la ville de New-York.

Chuck rentra avec un Nathan inconsolable, malgré sa promesse que le vieux corniaud serait vite remis sur pattes et que le docteur prendrait bien soin de lui dans l'hôpital pour chiens où il avait été transporté.

Des sanglots remontaient encore dans la respiration, par moment saccadée, du petit garnement après qu'il se soit endormi dans les bras de son père sur le canapé du salon.

Dorota proposa de le porter jusqu'à son lit mais Chuck refusa. Il préférait le garder tout contre lui. Juste au cas où son fils se réveillerait avant que Blair ne rentre de sa réunion tardive.

Elle ne serait pas à la maison avant 22h30, au moins et il ne voulait pas risquer que Nathan pleure tout seul dans sa chambre à l'étage pendant quinze minutes tandis qu'il s'escrimerait à gravir les marches jusqu'en haut.


	26. Chapter 26

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x,

Ne t'inquiète pas pour le chien, il va bien ;)

Comme d'hab, avec la musique, c'est mieux.

* Lifehouse "falling in"

* * *

Blair saisit un autre macaron et se renfonça dans la mousse de sa baignoire avant de lécher la crème délicieuse sur le bout de ses doigts tout en fredonnant la musique d'une de ses chansons préférées.

Nate était venu prendre Nathan peu après qu'il soit rentré du jardin d'enfant pour l'emmener au lacrosse comme à son habitude. Chuck reprenait doucement ses activités professionnelles à temps plein à BI et il ne pouvait plus toujours être là pour le récupérer.

Ils avaient organisé leur emploi du temps en fonction de leur fils afin que le sacripant puisse passer le plus de temps possible avec au moins un de ses deux parents. Il était important pour eux d'être présents. Aucun ne souhaitait que leur fils ne grandisse en se sentant délaissé comme eux l'avaient fait.

Chuck se passait totalement de béquille depuis deux jours et le nombre de ses séances de kiné diminuerait de moitié à partir de la semaine prochaine. Si tout allait bien, il serait définitivement libéré de toute rééducation à la fin du mois.

Elle était vraiment impressionnée par la rapidité avec laquelle il avait réussi à retrouver une autonomie totale. Les médecins avaient parlé de six mois et cela ne faisait que quelque trois mois qu'il était sorti de son coma. Mais elle n'aurait pas dû être étonnée par ses ressources et ses capacités, il était toujours Chuck Bass après tout !

Ce n'était pas pour rien si elle était raide dingue de lui. Encore plus aujourd'hui qu'hier et sûrement bien moins que demain. Ces dernières semaines étaient vraiment un rêve qui était devenu réalité.

Elle s'était endormie en pleurs tant de fois en s'imaginant ce que serait leur vie si le père de son fils avait été … Quand … il serait avec eux. Et cela s'était réalisé, c'était mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

Chuck était aux petits soins pour elle et Nathan. Elle sourit en repensant au mercredi soir de la semaine précédente. Son fils avait été bouleversé par ce chien blessé et Chuck par la tristesse de son petit homme.

Elle les avait retrouvé tous les deux endormis dans le canapé, Nathan accroché au cou de son père, sa petite bouille tombant sur la poitrine de Chuck qui l'enserrait dans ses bras. Ils étaient irrésistibles, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de fixer cet instant pour l'éternité. Elle pensait la faire encadrer afin de l'offrir à Chuck. Pour sa part, le cliché trônait déjà sur son bureau à Waldorf Design.

Elle s'étendit paresseusement pour engloutir un autre macaron, puis décida de sortir de l'eau parfumée. Elle pourrait téléphoner à sa meilleure amie et lui demander de garder Nathan un peu plus longtemps. Ainsi elle profiterait de son absence pour concocter une surprise à l'homme de ses rêves et de sa vie.

Elle se sécha rapidement avant de revêtir un peignoir, imaginant déjà le regard de Chuck lorsqu'il découvrirait son nouveau La perla. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres quand elle passa le seuil pour se rendre dans leur chambre.

Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée, stupéfaite.

Visiblement, sa réunion s'était terminée plus tôt que prévu et il l'avait devancée.

Une musique romantique s'égrainait dans l'air. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, les flammes de dizaines de bougies oscillantes étant la seule source de lumière. Balayant la pièce du regard, elle nota les pétales de rose étalés partout sur le sol et l'édredon avant de prendre conscience qu'il s'avançait au-devant d'elle.

La belle brune sortit enfin de la salle de bain. Cela faisait 45 minutes qu'il attendait, l'estomac noué et le cœur battant. Il avait demandé à Nate et Serena de s'occuper de Nathan ce soir et ses amis avaient accepté avec joie, presqu'autant excité que lui quand il leur avait exposé son projet.

Il avait attendu la dernière minute pour demander ce service à sa sœur car il craignait qu'elle ne puisse tenir sa langue auprès de sa meilleure amie. Ce n'aurait plus eu l'effet de surprise qu'il souhaitait.

- Chuck, c'est magnifique, souffla-t-elle.

- C'est toi qui est magnifique, répondit-il de sa voix chaude et sensuelle avant de poser un genou à terre.

Le cœur de Blair fit un bond dans sa poitrine alors que celui du jeune-homme accélérait encore la cadence.

- Blair Cornelia Waldorf, me ferais-tu l'immense honneur d'accepter de devenir Madame Chuck Bass et de faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes en passant chaque jour du reste de ma vie à mes côtés ?

- Oui, répondit la brunette, les yeux noyés de larmes de bonheur.

Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tant il cognait contre sa cage thoracique.

Chuck passa la bague à son annulaire avant de se relever d'un seul geste pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Elle répondit à ses lèvres sans réserve tandis qu'il l'attirait tout contre lui pour augmenter le contact de leur corps et que la musique emplissait la pièce de mots d'amour qui résonnaient au plus profond de leurs âmes.

Everytime I see your face *

Chaque fois que je vois ton visage

My heart takes off on a high speed chase

Mon cœur s'emballe et bat la chamade

Now don't be scared, it's only love

Non, n'aie pas peur, c'est seulement l'amour

Baby, that we're falling in

Dans lequel nous tombons, bébé

I can't wait to tomorrow

Je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à demain

This feeling has swallowed me whole

Ce sentiment m'a englouti tout entier

And know that I've lost control

Et je sais que j'ai perdu le contrôle

This heart that I've followed

Ce cœur que j'ai suivi

Has left me so hollow

M'a laissé tellement vide

That was then, this is now, yeah

C'était déjà ça, c'est encore ça, yeah

you have changed everything

Tu as tout changé

Everytime I see your face

Chaque fois que je vois ton visage

My heart takes off on a high speed chase

Mon cœur s'emballe et bat la chamade

Now don't be scared, it's only love

Non n'aie pas peur, c'est seulement l'amour

That we're falling in

Dans lequel nous tombons

I would never do you wrong

Je ne vais plus jamais te faire de mal

Or let you down or lead you on

Ni te laisser tomber ou t'emmener trop haut

Don't look down, it's only love

Ne regarde pas en bas, c'est juste l'amour

Baby, that we're falling in

Dans lequel nous tombons, bébé

I'm standing in your driveway

Je t'attends au milieu du chemin

It's midnight and I'm sideways

Il est minuit et je suis là

To find out if you feel the same

Pour découvrir si tu ressens la même chose

Won't be easy, have my doubts too

Ce ne sera pas facile, j'ai mes propres doutes

But it's over, without you I'm just lost, incomplete

Mais c'est fini, sans toi je suis juste perdu, incomplet

Yeah you feel like home, home to me

Yeah, Avec toi je me sens comme si j'étais chez moi

Everytime I see your face

Chaque fois que je vois ton visage

My heart takes off on a high speed chase

Mon cœur s'emballe et bat la chamade

Now don't be scared, it's only love

Mais n'aies pas peur, c'est seulement l'amour

That we're falling in

Dans lequel nous tombons

I would never do you wrong

Je ne vais plus jamais te faire de mal

Or let you down or lead you on

Ni te laisser tomber ou t'emmener trop haut

Don't look down, it's only love

Ne regarde pas en bas, c'est juste l'amour

Baby, that we're falling in

Dans lequel nous tombons , bébé

All those nights I stayed away

Toutes ces nuits où je suis resté loin de toi

Thinking of all the ways to make you mine

A penser à comment je pourrais te faire devenir mienne

All of those smiles will never fade

Tous ces sourires qui ne s'effaceront jamais

Never run out of ways to blow my mind

Ne pourront jamais quitter mon esprit

Everytime I see your face

Chaque fois que je vois ton visage

My heart takes off on a high speed chase

Mon cœur s'emballe et bat la chamade

Now don't be scared, it's only love

Non n'aies pas peur, c'est seulement l'amour

That we're falling in

Dans lequel nous tombons

I would never do you wrong

Je ne vais plus jamais te faire de mal

Or let you down or lead you on

Ni te laisser tomber ou t'emmener trop haut

Don't look down, it's only love

Ne regarde pas en bas, c'est juste l'amour

Baby, that we're falling in

Dans lequel nous tombons, bébé

Don't be scared, it's only love

Non, n'aies pas peur, c'est juste l'amour

Baby, that we're falling in

Dans lequel nous tombons, bébé**.**

- Je t'aime, je veux passer chaque instant du reste de ma vie avec toi, sourit-elle en caressant sa pommette.

- Moi aussi je t'aime … je vous aime, je veux que Nathan et toi portiez mon nom. Je veux qu'on soit une vraie famille.

- On est déjà une vraie famille, dit-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau, le cœur gonflé de tout l'amour qui brûlait pour lui dans ses entrailles.

Leurs baisers se firent de plus en plus passionnés comme la fièvre montait en eux.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle encore en laissant ses doigts dériver vers son bas-ventre pour insinuer ses doigts sous sa chemise.

- Je t'aime, je t'adore, susurra-t-il alors que ses phalanges dénouait la ceinture de son peignoir.

Elle vit briller l'envie et l'appréciation dans ses prunelles quand l'étoffe tomba au sol pour dévoiler son corps nu.

- Laisse-moi seulement t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, souffla-t-il alors qu'elle le laissait l'emporter jusqu'au matelas où ils culbutèrent ensemble.


	27. Chapter 27

Quand ils se réveillèrent le samedi matin, lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le soleil pointait à peine à l'horizon.

Un sourire éclaira les traits de Blair à la vue de son fiancé qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés, dans leur nouvelle chambre sur la cinquième avenue. Ils avaient emménagé dans leur nouvel appartement de l'Upper East Side la semaine précédente.

C'était de la folie, songea-t-elle, son sourire s'épanouissant un peu plus. Une délicieuse folie. Rien d'organisé ou de préparé. Pas par elle, du moins !

Chuck avait dit que c'était un cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il se faisait à lui-même. Il détestait toujours autant fêter le jour de sa naissance et il avait refusé que Blair organise quoi que ce soit pour lui. Elle avait aussi, depuis longtemps, définitivement renoncé à l'idée de lui faire une soirée surprise qu'il n'aurait pas appréciée, que du contraire.

En fait, c'est elle qui avait eu droit à la surprise lorsqu'il l'avait emmenée dans cet espace incroyable qu'il avait acheté et fait décoré rien que pour elle. Elle était tombée amoureuse de l'endroit au premier coup d'œil. Chuck leur avait déniché un magnifique triplex avec vue sur Central Parc et pas moins de six chambres.

L'une d'entre-elles avait été partagée et aménagée en espace de travail avec deux bureaux, l'un pour lui, l'autre pour elle. Ils ne voulaient pas être isolés l'un de l'autre, ni laisser leurs vies professionnelles les séparer de quelle que manière que ce soit. Il avait donc opté pour la solution de les installer dans une pièce commune et elle ne pouvait qu'approuver son choix.

Leur chambre comptait une grande cheminée devant laquelle ils pouvaient se blottir en regardant danser les flammes dans l'âtre en même temps que le feu de leurs corps les consumait jusqu'à l'effusion de leurs sens.

Chuck avait argumenté, avec son petit regard lubrique, qu'il faudrait occuper les quatre autres chambres vides lorsqu'il lui avait fait faire le tour du propriétaire. Il n'avait pas fallu plus de deux minutes pour qu'ils se retrouvent a essayer chaque pièce, pourvue d'un feu-ouvert ou non.

Il avait tout prévu dans les moindres détails. Elle avait craint que tout ça n'aille beaucoup trop vite, surtout pour Nathan, mais le beau brun ténébreux qui avait volé son cœur avait rétorqué qu'ils avaient déjà bien assez attendu comme ça tous les trois. Il était plus que temps qu'ils aient leur propre chez eux.

Leur fils était excité comme une puce quand ils étaient allés le récupérer chez Lily. Il voulait savoir si sa mère était d'accord pour aller dormir dans leur nouvelle maison. Il était visiblement dans la confidence et savait garder un secret aussi bien que son père. C'est à cet instant qu'elle avait compris qu'elle serait toujours perdante si ces deux-là se liguaient contre elle.

Blair caressa le menton de l'homme de sa vie du bout de son ongle pour suivre la ligne de sa mâchoire, un sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres. Était-il seulement possible d'être aussi heureuse qu'elle ne l'était quand il la prenait dans ses bras ? Elle avait l'impression de vivre un vrai conté de fée. Avec le bon prince charmant, cela faisait toute la différence !

Il n'y avait pas de faux-semblant ou de revers à la couronne. Tout était absolument parfait et même plus encore. Elle attendait avec impatience le jour où elle pourrait lui annoncer que la troisième chambre devrait être redécorée en nursery pour la venue de leur prochain enfant. Cette fois, il serait là à chaque pas, à chaque seconde, pour le vivre avec elle.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, il attrapa ses phalanges et les embrassa l'une après l'autre. Son cœur avait trouvé la plénitude et la sérénité qu'il avait toujours cherchées entre les bras de celle qui rendait sa vie plus belle. Pas seulement sa vie, mais lui aussi, elle le rendait meilleur. Elle avait le pouvoir de faire ressortir le bon en lui et de le rendre heureux au-delà des mots.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Je t'aime, répondit-elle en laissant ses lèvres glisser dans son cou.

Mais elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de pousser son exploration plus avant car Nathan ouvrit la porte de leur chambre en grand, avant de grimper sur le lit pour se faufiler entre eux.

- C'est aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il en s'effondrant sur son père.

- C'est aujourd'hui, oui, sourit Chuck, maintenant totalement réveillé, en l'enserrant dans ses bras.

Le gamin se mit à hurler de rire et à gigoter dans tous les sens quand sa mère se mit à le chatouiller.

Au bout de quatre minutes, il demanda grâce à ses parents.

- Bon anniversaire, crièrent-ils à l'unisson en lui faisant de gros smack sur les joues.

- Est-ce que j'aurai un cadeau ? questionna le sacripant en s'essuyant le visage d'un revers de main.

- Si on commençait par le petit déjeuné, proposa Chuck.

Le petit garçon bouda un peu quand son père se leva. Il aimait venir se rouler entre ses parents en sortant de son lit. Ils faisaient toujours tous plein de câlins, le matin, avant l'école et le travail.

Sa nouvelle chambre était gigantesque. Avec un ciel bleu et plein de petites étoiles qui brillaient quand son papa éteignait la lampe. Comme ça, les monstres ne pouvaient pas venir. Et puis il y avait aussi plein de super-héros dessinés sur les murs. Son papa lui racontait une histoire tous les soirs avant de dormir. Il lisait bien mieux que sa maman, mais il ne le disait pas pour ne pas lui faire de la peine.

Il n'aimait pas quand elle était triste. Elle l'était toujours un peu quand il soufflait ses bougies, même si elle faisait semblant que non. Mais maintenant que son papa était revenu, elle était beaucoup plus rigolote.

Et puis son papa arrivait presque toujours à lui faire dire « oui » à tout. Même à changer de maison. Ça avait été très difficile pour lui de ne pas en parler avec elle, mais c'était un secret qu'il partageait avec son papa. Et les secrets, c'est comme les promesses, il faut toujours les respecter.

Nathan emboîta le pas à Chuck pour descendre à la cuisine et Blair fit un clin d'œil au père de son fils par-dessus l'épaule de ce dernier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de passer la journée au parc et de faire un tour à la patinoire ? proposa son papa.

- Toute la journée ? Tous les trois ? demanda Nathan perplexe.

D'habitude, ce jour-là, sa maman l'emmenait à l'hôpital voir son papa et il y déballait son cadeau. Ensuite ils allaient à la plaine de jeu et à la grande patinoire, sa maman était la reine sur la glace. Puis ils finissaient par un chocolat chaud et des Marshmallows devant un dessin-animé à la maison pour se réchauffer.

Ils restaient tous les deux jusqu'à ce que tonton Nate et tata Serena et aussi sa mamy Lily viennent manger du gâteau que faisait Dorota. Ensuite il ouvrait tous les autres cadeaux, aussi ceux que mamy Lénor et ses papys Cyrus, Harry et Roman envoyaient.

Mais maintenant que son papa était réveillé, il ne savait pas trop comme ça allait se passer, ni même s'il aurait droit à un cadeau. C'était la première fois que ses parents étaient là tous les deux pour son jour à lui. Il adorait passer du temps avec eux deux rien que pour lui mais il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre et ça l'angoissait un peu.

- Hmm, on irait à la plaine de jeux puis patiner à Central Parc et on finirait par un chocolat devant la télé, comme tu fais d'habitude avec maman. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Et toi, tu viens aussi ? questionna le petit gnome avec une voix remplie d'appréhension.

- Je viens aussi, confirma le brun ténébreux en le soulevant de terre dans ses bras avant de descendre les escaliers.

Le cœur du petit homme s'allégea et il enserra son papa très fort avec ses petites menottes autour de son cou.

- C'est mon meilleur anniversaire ! dit Nathan tout bas dans son oreille.

- Je crois qu'il peut être encore meilleur, répliqua son papa en le posant devant la porte de la cuisine.

Nathan entra le premier et se rua vers la chaise pour y grimper et attraper ses céréales préférés sur le comptoir, mais il se stoppa net en voyant une boule de poil, couchée dans un panier contre le mur, qui leva la truffe et redressa les oreilles.

C'était celui qui avait failli être mort, son papa et tonton Nate avaient dit qu'il était allé à l'hôpital des chiens pour être soigné.

- Il est guéri ? cria-t-il en courant vers le cabot pour le caresser.

- Oui, il est guéri. Le docteur a réparé sa patte, indiqua Chuck.

- Comme pour mon bras, réfléchit le petit garçon.

- Comme pour ton bras, oui, renchérit sa mère, qui les avait suivis depuis la chambre.

- Sa patte est guérie, mais maintenant, il a besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui, reprit son père avec gravité. Il faudrait lui donner à manger et aller le promener et aussi lui faire des caresses.

- Moi, moi, je suis grand aujourd'hui, je peux le faire, sautilla le garçonnet avec excitation.

Ses parents échangèrent un regard qui voulait dire « oui » et l'animal lui fit une grosse lèche sur le menton comme pour signifier qu'il était d'accord lui aussi.

- Il faut lui donner un nom, dit sa maman en réfléchissant.

- Puisque c'est ton chien, c'est à toi de choisir, ajouta son papa.

Nathan sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, il avait raison, c'était son meilleur anniversaire de tout l'univers.

- Monkey !

- Monkey ? répéta sa mère.

- C'est mon chien … C'est son nom !

- Va pour Monkey alors, capitula Blair.

- Est-ce qu'il peut venir avec nous au parc ? demanda encore Nathan.

- Bien-sûr, acquiesça Chuck.

Son fils se coucha sur son nouvel ami pour lui faire un câlin puis alla laver ses petites mains, avant de venir s'asseoir à table, rappelé à l'ordre par Blair qui versait une bonne rasade de _Crunch_ dans un bol à l'effigie de Peter Pan.

Chuck Bass sourit en pensant qu'il avait longtemps refusé de grandir lui aussi, parce qu'il avait peur de devenir adulte et de toutes les responsabilités que ça incombaient. S'il avait eu la moindre idée de tous les bonheurs que ça apportait, il s'y serait précipité.

FIN

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont lu et un big thank's à celles qui me supportent sans faille et me laissent des petits (ou grands) commentaires au fil des paragraphes.

Est-ce que vous voulez d'autres histoires sur mon couple préféré ?


End file.
